The Mask
by E.Knuxs
Summary: When left alone Hyūga Hinata finds a new strength within herself. Pushing to her very limits she rises to the top. However, now that she's there, she catches the eye of many dangerously powerful shinobi.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my fist Fanfiction! Im just trying to set up some background here in the fist few chapters. Hope you enjoy it, and please review!**

**The _italicized _words represent the characters thoughts.**

_Stronger._

_Faster._

_Bigger._

_Better._

_Stronger._

_Faster._

_Big…_

A stifled sob escaped the navy blue haired beauty's lips as she crashed to her knees, the mind-numbing mantra crashing down with her.

"No!" she cries weakly through trebling lips. The hours of brutal training and the events prior finally crashing down on the normally optimistic girl.

_I lost my clan. My team. And now Naruto. Why? Why am I always left alone? Why am I never good enough?_

Hinata couldn't forget - no matter how hard she tried - the gut wrenching feeling of finding out that the love of her life had found love in the arms of another woman. She wanted to be happy for him, that the teammate he always loved finally reciprocated those feelings, but she couldn't. After all the pain she has suffered through in her life this was just the straw that broke the camels back. She had nothing left to strive for anymore. Nothing left to push her to get up in the morning.

All that was left was the looming felling of despair and loneliness.

%%%%%

The wind whistled and danced with the trees before coming to brush along the pale complexion of the sleeping fourteen year old. Hinata woke to this feeling, a feeling of calm, before recalling the night before. The feelings of dread and abandonment came back and Hinata prepared herself for another plethora tears. But, nothing came, so she stood stiffly and disoriented.

Looking around she recognized the familiar territory of Training Ground C. There were three training posts in front of her, with one being obviously more abused than the rest.

Hinata was at first confused by her lack of emotional response. Her father for years had been trying to kill her mountain of overwhelming emotions, so why did they now choose to fade away? Instead of over thinking it she tried to memorize this feeling, this was how a ninja should feel. She knew now what she must do - make them regret it. She needed to become stronger and make everyone respect her so she would never be looked down on or worse, overlooked, again. Instead of having to be protected she would protect them, to make them need her.

Hinata walked forwards and absentmindedly went through the few hand signs to reverse the damage done to the post. She turned and walked away from the training grounds jumping up, quickly and efficiently, to the trees above her, bounding from one brach to the next. Hinata knew she needed to hurry, knew that this courage wouldn't last long, which was why she was headed straight towards the Hokage Tower. A few minutes in, out of her peripherals, she saw some children of The Leaf playing causing a small smile to slip pass her newly found mask of indifference, she laughed to herself while making a promise, _I will always be me._

Minutes later Hinata found herself slightly out of breath and looking straight up at the familiar red of the Hokage tower. The building always represented hope and strength in Hinata's eyes, even with the red dulling, due to the scorching sun's rays, and the paint chipping ever so slightly. _Maybe in the future I can help repaint the building,_ she thought happily while still maintaining her stoic appearance.

Hinata glided through the hallways with ease with no one even glancing in her direction. She hoped somewhere in the near future the shinobi that roamed around her now would be staring at her in admiration - if she allowed herself to be seen that is. She turned the corner and took the last few steps up to the office door while taking one last calming breath before she rapped three times, surprising even herself with the confidence the strong sound exuded.

"Come in" a deep raspy voice said absentmindedly.

After entering Hinata bowed deeply at the waist, before looking straight into the eyes of the man in front of her. Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third Hokage.

"Good morning, Hokage-sama." Hinata acknowledged politely, her soft tone a stark difference to the hard look of determination in her light violet eyes.

Hiruzen nodded lightly with a slight smile, admiring the strength that the usually timid girl was showing. He of course took notice of the lack of stutter and was wondering what caused for the change. _I will have to look into that later._

His all knowing eyes stared back with a tenderness that hid all of the painful memories that lie beneath them while inquisitively responding "Now what can I do for you this fine morning Hinata? You are not one to meet with me without a purpose."

"You are right Hokage-sama. I wish to push my training farther due to the recent transpiring with my team and my position in the Hyūga clan," she replied.

Hiruzen's face softened slightly at the recall of events, for her clan to place blame upon her for the fall-apart of team 8 was disconcerting. At those times family is what is needed and she was shunned instead.

"How do you wish to do this?" he inquired.

Happy to not be immediately shut down, Hinata's confidence grew and she quickly replied "By requesting training from the other current Jounin leaders. I know that missions must be taken in groups of three, but if ever a member is unable, I would be able to fill in efficiently due to my knowledge of the team after training with them. Also having a kunoichi with multiple skills in varying fields would prove to be a great asset to The Leaf in the future."

Hiruzen's smile grew large causing his eyes to crinkle at the sides and his laugh lines to protrude._ This is the first time I've heard her talk so much, the Will of Fire is growing exponentially inside of her spirt, _he thought proudly. He got up calmly and turned around to take in the view of his precious village while allowing a sense of peace to wash over him. "Hinata."

"Y-yes." Hinata kicked herself mentally for allowing her anxiety to return her stutter at such a pivotal moment.

"What you have done just now proves to me how bright your Will of Fire shines within your soul. You are taking your pains and sorrows and turning them into strength to protect your village. I am incredibly proud of you."

Hinata breathed a sigh of relief and couldn't stop a timid smile and a light blush from appearing on her face.

"That is why" Hiruzen continued "I am accepting your request." He turned around in time to see Hinata in a deep bow, her her bangs covering her eyes from his view.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama, for this opportunity. I will not let you down." Hinata said passionately.

"Of course not, I have complete faith in you Hinata" Hiruzen countered before once again making eye contact. "However, your teachers will not only be Maito Gai, Asuma Sarutobi and Kakashi Hatake, but also a select few specially selected Anbu members and myself."

Hinata's eyes bulged slightly at the news that the Hokage himself wanted to assist her in her training. _Perhaps voicing your desires can have positive effects._

Chuckling slightly at her reaction he proceeds. "In due time I will also send you on a mission to find your final teacher - of course if you can persuade anyone else to train you that is welcomed as well - Senju Tsunade. Tsunade is excellent medical ninjutsu and will be a great sensei; she is both the first Hokage's granddaughter, but also my old student and one of the legendary sannin. Knowing both how to harm and how to heal will separate you from the rest and can also be therapeutic. You will see why in the future."

"I understand. When will I be able to start training?" Hinata asked calm yet curiously.

"Tomorrow. You will start with team Gai in order to build up strength, stamina, and of course taijutsu. This will go on for one month as you will need a strong base before pushing further. After this month you will work with team Asuma in order to work on teamwork as well your mental capability for planning operations and recovering information; this will go on for two weeks. Subsequent to this you will join with team Kakashi where you will be developing ninjutsu and genjutsu. During this time I will assign Kakashi to provide private training sessions." Hiruzen chuckled slyly. "I also recommend you use the jealousy that Sasuke will develop, by you receiving these private sessions, to persuade him to spar with you regularly; going against the Sharingan will exponentially increase your fighting ability. This is all to lead you up to the upcoming Chunin Exams. No other Genin from our village will be participating due to its location away from the village, but I want to push you to advance."

Hinata swallowed nervously, her ever lacking confidence starting to get the best of her. That was until she thought of the faith that the Hokage must have in her to allow her these opportunities. This thought hardened her resolve permanently and a knew feel of excitement began to hungrily crawl up and consume her mind.

"I will contact all of those assisting you in the next two months later today. At 4:00pm I would recommend getting yourself aquatinted with team Gai in order to have a productive start tomorrow," Hiruzen recommended before adding "I know you are not on the best terms with Hyūga Neji, but you will need to put aside personal matters to be more proficient in your training. Think of it as side training to control your emotions if that helps."

Hiruzen's stance immediately softened after determining a plan for the young Hyūga, he got swept up in the potential and forgot he was talking to a child, even if the child was a shinobi. He waved his hand in a motion that told her to come to his side and he ushered them both to look out the window while placing a hand on Hinata's head.

Hiruzen spoke softly, "This is what you will be working for. The safety of our village; all of the innocent people who only wish to live peaceful lives." He looked down at her, "I believe in you Hinata, times will get hard but never forget that. Never forget that confidence and that Will of Fire you showed me today."

%%%%%

The irritating buzzing of the alarm clock woke Hinata up in a daze. She looked out her apartment window to still see a few stray stars in the sky, no doubt sunrise was still about an hour away. Hinata always loved looking up at the stars at night, but there was a surreal beauty about seeing them in the pale blue of the morning sky that she couldn't help but enjoy.

Groggily getting out of bed she recalled the day prior when she met who would be her new team for the next month. The only person she knew on the team was her cousin Neji - the Hyūga prodigy. They never got along well, but yesterday, after all the looks and comments of disgust and resentment, she thought she saw a slight twinkle of respect in his eyes. This was after he found out that it was her desire to push herself to her outermost limits. Then there was the Jounin leader of the group Maito Gai. He was definitely interesting. Dressed in a spandex, bright green, and way to revealing jumpsuit, paired with distinct bushy eyebrows and a defined bowl cut, interesting, was the only way to describe him. That and youthfully exuberant! Rock Lee was the other male on the team and Gai-sensei's mini-me. He was dressed in the same bright green jumpsuit and the bowl cut to match. The interesting thing about Lee was that he could only use taijutsu making him overall exert in the field.

_I will have to find a way to persuade him to spar with me, _Hinata mulled over while tying her weapons pouch to her right leg over top of her dark blue capri pants.

Lastly there was Tenten, the weapons mistress. With her hair tied up into two buns on the top of her head Hinata could tell that she meant nothing but business when it came to her training; most girls worn their hair down to still appear feminine where Tenten didn't appear to have that concern. It was admirable.

Recalling this Hinata ran quickly into the bathroom to pin a few stray locks off of her face while still allowing her bangs to flow freely in front. Her hair didn't prove to be much of a distraction, it framed her face nicely going just below her jaw line and didn't get in the way of her training. She did a once over in the mirror and stopped when she remembered she wasn't wearing her signature sweater. But, she still refused to wear it. With the training that they were doing today a baggy sweater would only hinder her mobility and she refused to be held back any longer.

Hinata left her apartment a good hour early in order to warm up properly before hand; she was warned of the intensity and did not want to risk becoming injured so early on.

She arrived at the training ground taking in the surreal beauty around her. The Evergreen Trees were a crisp green signalling the summer months. The sky was a pale blue with streaks of orange, yellow and red spreading through the sky due to the early morning sun rise. _Perhaps training this early has more than just one advantage._

With that thought Hinata started a vigorous warmup that included a brief jog around the Training Ground C, followed by the stinging pain of stretching out her stiff muscles, and finishing with meditation to become tuned-in to the environment.

She got up to the sound of feet approaching her and looked to see Gai-sensei and Lee with a bright smile plastered on their faces.

"Good morning Hinata! What beautiful morning this is to get in some training! Oh and you definitely proved your youthful spirit coming here so early!" Gai proclaimed excitedly.

Hinata could have sworn her ears were about to bleed to hear someone so loud so early in the morning.

Lee followed before she could respond, "I agree, Gai-sensei! But, I will not be out done. Oh no! I shall run around the track on my hands until the rest of the team arrives!" He jogged over to the edge before flipping effortlessly onto his hands to start his laps.

Hinata couldn't stop a small smile from dancing on her face at his antics. That was until Gai-sensei called her attention once again, this time with a more serious, yet still energetic, tone.

"I just want to warn you Hinata that I will not be going easy on you today. I will push even more than I push the others on my team because Lord Hokage has told me how imperative your success is to the village." He paused. "GOOOD LUCK HINATA! I will push your youthful spirit to the limits!"

Hinata's smile deepened, her passion once again appearing in her eyes, when she replied in an uncharacteristically sly tone, "I would not have it any other way, Gai-sensei."

Gai's was about to add a few more words of 'wisdom' only to be fortunately interrupted by Neji and Tenten appearing on the training ground.

"Hinata-sama" Neji acknowledge with a slight bow.

"Please Neji," Hinata retorted, "we are teammates now on equal ground. There is no need for formalities."

Neji was slightly taken aback, not only by her lack of stutter, but with the fact that no one from the Main Branch of the Hyūga Clan has ever said such words to him. Even if her position was questionable.

"Of course Hinata, and I look forward to working with you." Surprising himself, he actually spoke the truth.

Hinata turned her attention to Tenten, "Good morning Tenten-chan."

"Good morning," she smiled a toothy grin, "you have no idea how happy I am to finally have another girl on the team" Tenten beamed.

Before anyone else could respond Lee appeared almost out of thin air beside the group yelling, "I have completed my laps! Now what will we be doing to train our bodies into peak physical condition today Gai-sensei!"

Both Neji and Tenten sighed, apparently used to this 'enthusiasm' by now. Hinata only smiled timidly while also being glad that the training would begin. _I have a lot of work to do. _

Following this thought Hinata put on her newly found mask of indifference knowing this was the best way to improve at a rapid rate. _Emotions will just slow me down._

Her knew team members noticed this stark change and immediately became both curios and concerned with this newly found emotional control, but thought better of bringing it up. They all knew what it took to be a shinobi.

By the end of the day Hinata was dripping with sweat, her clothes soaked in a disgusting way, but in a way that made her proud. Her muscles ached, her eyes burned, and she was mentally exhausted from pushing past her own preconceived limitations multiple times that day. Her own stubbornness prevented her stopping and her own competitiveness pushed her to always take the training one step beyond her team mates. Hinata knew she had gained everyone's respect that day. And it felt amazing.

Now that the official training day was over Hinata removed her stoic mask and prideful smile plastered her face. However, she knew her day was not over yet. Not if she wanted to make Chunin in two moths. She looked around inquisitively, only stopping when she found the man she was looking for; Lee, her new sparring partner for the next month, even if he didn't know it yet.

Hinata walked over timidly, her fear of rejection ever so apparent. Looking up at him with bashful eyes and her fingers poking together in a nervous habit she could never seem to break she stuttered meekly, "s-sorry to bother you Lee-kun, b-but I was wondering if you wouldn't mind sparing with me? I-If it's not to much to ask."

Lee was taken aback by the different Hinata he saw in front of him. Never before had he seen such a strong woman in training turn into such a shy and nervous girl in casual conversation. _She is either perfectly suited to become a shinobi or it will destroy her, _Lee thought morbidly. But never one to decline a challenge, Lee accepted, and observed her emotions slide away again when she slid gracefully into the typical Hyūga battle stance.

Wanting to get the most out of the spar Hinata attacked first. She darted forward feinting an attack to the chest with her right hand while her left hand, gleaming with light blue chakra, aimed for his right shoulder.

Lee's quick reflexes prevented this hit while swivelling on his heal to kick Hinata into the nearest tree 20 feet away. Lee didn't even see her get up before she was back in front of him. Her movements were more like a dance than of a martial art, her hands gliding through the air gracefully before turning into daggers aimed at the most vital chakra points.

The fight only lasted three minutes before Hinata was on the ground with a fist barely an inch away from her face.

Hinata sighed, "you win Lee-kun".

Jumping off of her while offering her a hand up Lee plastered a huge grin on his round face. "That was very good Hinata-chan! You block off a few of my chakra points in my arm."

With that reminder Hinata efficiently unblocked the chakra points still maintaining her neutral expression. She looked up at him with more of that fierce determination flowing through them. "I would like to ask you to become my sparring partner for the next month. I need to drastically improve my taijutsu abilities."

"Of course Hinata-chan, I would love to try turning some of my youthful abilities towards teaching. Yosh! I have two conditions though."

Hinata nodded acceptingly.

"First," he bellowed, "you must train in my style, not in the way of the Hyūga. Second, you must wear the ankle weights I bring for you tomorrow for the remaining month."

Contemplating his conditions, Hinata thought training in something other than the Hyūga fighting technique would be incredibly beneficial. _It would really through off opponents who know of the Hyūga technique._

Removing her emotional mask once again, while thinking she was starting to feel bipolar, a bright smile lit up her eyes, "I accept Lee-kun."

%%%%%

The month went by in a blur, even though at the time every fourteen hour long training day felt like her own personal days were long, the training hard, but the rate of improvement was well worth it. Hinata was always the first one to arrive and the last one to leave, and today, her last day, was no different. She had just finished effortlessly running fifty laps around the village to stop in the familiar training ground. Taking advantage of the serenity, she plopped down into the centre and began her morning meditation.

Hinata loved to meditate. She felt like her senses peaked and she saw more than she ever did with her all seeing Byakugan. She could smell the luscious flowers almost half a kilometre away. She could hear the rushing water of a stream she knew to be a couple past the forest edge. She could even feel the energy flowing around her. W_hat is this energy? It's can't be chakra, can it? Maybe…_

Before she could analyze it further, she was abruptly brought out of her thoughts when she sensed a familiar green ball of warm chakra bounce towards her, one that she instantly recognized.

"Good morning Lee-kun" she said with a slight smile, her eyes closed in a relaxed manner.

"Ah, you always do impress me with your wonderfully youthful senses. Yosh! I am just so proud at how far you have come this past month," Lee praised happily.

Sighing at the dramatic tone he was using, but still unable to suppress a giggle, Hinata got up and smiled bashfully at her teammate and now one of her closest friends. "I couldn't have done it with out you Lee-kun."

Lee put on his 'good guy pose' before scooping up Hinata into a bone crushing while wishing her well for her up coming training with team Asuma.

This was how the remaining team members saw them only a few seconds later. Neji made quick work of removing the bundle of energy from his cousin; he had found himself becoming closer, and more protective of her, over the past month. He glared menacingly at Lee before turning his attention to Hinata "I wish you luck as well Hinata. Your strength has improved exponentially this past month. I look forward to sparring against you in a few months, if you keep up at this rate I may find it a challenge."

With this being the closest thing to a complement her elder cousin had ever given her she could not stop the tomato red face that appeared while spluttering, "t-t-thank you Neji-neesan."

His eyes softened fractionally, before stoically nodding and turning his attention to the scenery around him as to not make eye contact.

Tenten smirked at the usual response of her 'emotionally challenged' teammate. "Same goes for me Hinata, you definitely owe me a spar in the future," she added playfully "usually Lee took all your time."

"Of course, I will look forward to it."

To busy with their goodbyes to their new teammate and friend they failed to notice to powerful presences watching them from a distance.

"She is a youthful one that Hinata!"

"Hehe, yes. From that day in my office one month ago to now she has not lost her drive and passion. I continue to see great potential in her."

Hiruzen and Gai were talking casually about the new prodigy in their midsts, the wind blowing around them and calming their senses.

Gai continued with his praise, "Hinata has improved greatly, even one upping Neji in a few of our training sessions. Not only that but with Lee's help she has individualized her taijutsu style, a mix of the Hyūga style, my own style, and her own impressive additions. It is unlike anything I have seen before."

A bright smile crossed Hiruzen's face while chuckling slightly. "Alright, lets go over. I want her to get reacquainted with team Asuma before the end of the day."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi :) Thank you to those who have followed, favourited, and reviewed this story! I couldn't wait to post the next chapter because of your support. The next chapter will probably take longer to upload though. Which leads me to my question... would you prefer faster updates and shorter chapters, or vice versa, or just go with what works best with the story? Let me know! Enjoy, and please review :D**

**Chapter 2**

Hinata walked politely next to the Hokage with a slight smile on her face. She was excited to be reunited with a few of her old classmates. Not knowing where they were meeting she looked around at the bustling marketplace they had just entered. Adults were laughing with one another, children were playing tag in the streets, Hinata couldn't help but relax slightly. It was a beautiful day.

The smell of barbecue sifted through the warm summer air. It was the perfect combination of sweet and savoury causing her mouth to water in excitement. Hiruzen ushered Hinata towards the restaurant. She was a little confused at first until she saw her soon to be teammates sitting together enjoy an early lunch.

"Hinata!" Ino hollered at the sight of her old friend.

Yamanaka Ino was a true beauty. She had blond hair that flowed to her mid-back candescently with light blue eyes that matched the clear blue sky. She was tall and thin and shone with a confidence that Hinata couldn't help but wish she had.

"Ino-chan, it is nice to see you again" Hinata responded politely. "Good mooring, Shikamaru-kun, Choji-kun" she added with a nod and shy smile.

The two boys nodded their reply.

Akimichi Choji was the larger of the two boys with a rounder face and bigger belly; this was to accommodate for his clan's specific jutsu. Hinata would always see him munching happily on a bag of potato chips, and after seeing what he did to the last person who tried to take away those chips, she knew well enough not to touch his food.

Then there was Nara Shikamaru. The lazy genius. Shikamaru had one of the greatest minds of their generation under that spiky black hair of his, but he preferred to spend his times starring at the clouds. It took nothing short of an invasion to get him to start working.

This team was just as 'interesting' as team Gai, and she loved it.

Sarutobi Asuma, the jounin leader, nodded a curt hello to his father, Hiruzen, before turning to his team, "Ino, Choji, Shikamaru meet your new teammate for the next two weeks, Hyūga Hinata."

Choji and Ino gasped slightly, where as Shikamaru only lifted his left eyebrow up in intrigue.

Hiruzen quickly followed, "Yes, for the next two weeks, you all will be training with Hinata, because of this you will be off of missions. I hope you will all help her out in anyway you can." He took a brief pause, "I also have a request for you all to teach Hinata individually."

"What could we teacher her, Hokage-sama? We are all only chunin," Ino rebuffed.

He chuckled, "As I was going to say, I have conversed with your clan leaders and they have given you permission teach Hinata specific information from each of you clans repertoire."

Shikamaru's brain began to work instantly. _Never before has a clan jutsu ever been allowed to be taught to an outsider. They must have something planned for Hinata regarding her future shinobi status in the village. But, based on her innocent demeanour, I don't think she knows how vital she is. _

He was about to murmur his signature catch phrase before Hinata beat him to it with a giggle escaping her lips while playfully asking, "That is, if it's not to 'troublesome' Shikamaru."

Shikamaru looked up to the far top right corner of the room to hide the newly formed blush dusting his face, the others just burst out laughing.

"Haha, I like her," Asuma concluded, with a big grin on his face. Shikamaru was like a son to him, he respected anyone who could get a rise out of the usually indifferent boy. _This should be good for him._

As quickly as the meeting began an Anbu appeared out of thin air whispering no doubt important information into the Hokage's ear before vanishing.

"Well I must be going. Ino you will be teaching Hinata your mind transfer jutsu. Shikamaru, your shadow possession jutsu. Choji, you will show Hinata how to make you signature food pills. I hope to see great progress and I thank you again." He hastily made his exit walking out the front door of the restaurant.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru murmured, and the whole group erupted into laughter once again.

%%%%%

Hinata had already been training with team Asuma for a week now. By this time she understood the basics of the Yamanaka Clan's Mind Transfer Jutsu - Ino had been a surprisingly good teacher - and could reproduce the Akimichi Clan's most basic food pills - Choji had a deep interest in this particular field. She was just itching to put her own spin of the knew tools she had learned, a good habit she picked up from the her time training with team Gai. Gai always told her that to surpass the rest you need to take something old and make it new; there is no such thing as a new idea anymore, just a different interpretation and development of the old. But, she couldn't fulfil her habit just yet, she still had training with Shikamaru-kun. _Of course he would offer to be the last one to train me. I don't think he'll ever change. He was probably hoping we would run out of time and he wouldn't have to train me. _Hinata giggled at her thoughts. Knowing she was probably correct in her assumption.

Not that Hinata would ever flaunt it, but she was always one of the highest marked students in her class at the academy. She was always neck and neck with Sakura Haruno, the Kunoichi on team Kakashi, for the top. She never really cared if she was considered the best, just wanted to be the best that she could be. However, now she new that that wasn't good enough.

Hinata walked on the Nara compound to see Shikamaru-kun lying on the front lawn. The house was beautiful. It was simplistic and calming, not uptight like the Hyūga compound. There was a colour scheme of black and white with large sliding shōji doors blocking her view from the inside - at least without the use of her byakugan.

While Hinata was taking in the scenery she walked up to the lounging boy and plopped down beside him. She soon mirrored his position, laying on her back with one knee bent up and the other casually draped overtop.

After what felt like ten minutes, she commended almost soundlessly, "Now I see why you enjoy this so much Shikamaru-kun. Just watching the clouds move through the sky to the will of the wind gives you a sense of freedom."

The normally uninterested boy was pulled out of his own thoughts by that comment. _That's exactly what feel too when I lay here. Maybe we are more a like than I originally thought, she's definitely not like other girls her age. _He turned his head over to see the girl he just learned to relate to smiling slightly at the radiant shade of blue in the sky and the cotton pillow that floated through it. He smirked.

"Well, let's get to work" Shikamaru stated.

Hinata almost choked at this incredibly out of character comment but thought better of reacting in anyway, just incase he changed his mind. She just settled for a quiet, "Hai" before they began their training.

Shikamaru's intelligence was definitely not just confined to being an incredible tactician, he was also an incredible teacher. He made everything seem easy and effortless. _It makes sense though, he would want to find the easiest possible way to do something. _

In the end it only took her an hour to get down the basics of the Nara Clan's signature Shadow Possession Jutsu. They both figured out that, at this time, the longest she could maintain the hold for was thirty seconds; her goal was to make it another minute by the end of the week. When she told Shikamaru this he was a little skeptical, but something about her made him change his mind. He believed in her, and her quiet determination.

"Ok, well that's good for today then, I guess." Shikamaru scratched the back of his head uncomfortably before continuing, "we can play a game of shogi if you want. I know the Hokage-sama wanted you to develop your strategical skills for missions and I find shogi helps me sometimes."

Hinata wiped her brow of her dripping sweat and nodded silently her reply. She was curios about how she managed to capture the Nara boy's usually divided attention.

They played for almost two hours in the shade of the large oak tree in the far corner of the Nara training ground. This was the longest Hinata had seen him focus on anything, of course his facial expression remained neutral, but she had always been good at reading how people were actually feeling. It's all in their eyes.

They played a total of five games; Shikamaru winning four and Hinata winning one. This was the first time the genius had ever lost against playing against someone other than his father, his eyes bulged out of his head slightly when he realized there was no chance for victory on their fifth match.

"W-well" Hinata mumbled still in shock over her unexpected victory, "I have to go meet Asuma-sensei for training n-now." She looked up to the sun blazing down directly over head that indicated it was noon.

Shikamaru smirked nonchalantly. "Ya sure, but you better come around again. You can't just beat me and run away."

Hinata's face turned fifty shades of red before choking out, "I-I-I w-would like that." She turned to walk away but only got a few steps before she remember the manners that were embedded into her since birth. "Thank you, Shikamaru-kun, for all the help" was all she said before running off towards the communal training grounds.

"Troublesome."

%%%%%

Hinata arrived at the training grounds quickly and efficiently, using the trip there to warm-up. Asuma still wasn't there yet so she decided to work on her stamina for maintaining the Shadow Possession Jutsu she had just learned.

Activating her byakugan effortlessly the concentrating Kunoichi observed her surroundings in the 359 degree bubble her eyes provided for her. She spotted her target, a small light brown chipmunk with three black stripes down its back.

Almost immediately after recognition her hands rapidly performed the necessary hand signs. The stark black shadow extend from Hinata curving in the direction of the motionless unaware animal. Using the knowledge that Shikamaru had provided her, she worked out how far she could go on a single stretched shadow and planned accordingly. The chipmunk was approximately 100 metres northwest of her, she could make each shadow could go 40 metres as of now, meaning she would have to connect to the shadow of the large oak tree 38 metres away and then to the shadow of the one of the wooden training posts. All of this was worked out in a matter of seconds. Hinata smiled when she connected to her target.

Hinata had been holding the jutsu for 45 seconds when her hold was lost. She let out a large sigh as she put her hands exhaustedly on her knees while trying to regain her breath. Sweat dripping of her forehead and onto the crisp grass below when she suddenly sensed a familiar presence.

"That's pretty impressive considering you just learned that jutsu today. It took Shikamaru almost three months to reach that length," a deep voice praised.

Hinata stood up straight, no longer showing signs of exhaustion, allowing a small smile to brighten her features. "H-Hai, well I couldn't have developed this far without him, h-he is an excellent teacher and makes everything incredibly simple. What will we be working on today Asuma-sensei?" Hinata was impatient to begin she was fully warmed-up now and curious about what new technique she'd get to learn, not that her curiosity was fully shown.

Asuma didn't respond verbally. Instead he pulled out a standard issue kunai and flung it into one of the nearby trees. Surprisingly though it didn't stop when it hit the thick bark, it passed right through leaving a hole in its wake. He recognized the look of confusion in her young eyes. "Activate your byakugan and watch again," he advised with a nod.

With her byakugan awakened she watched in interest as she saw her temporary sensei's chakra flare and distribute into the sharp edge he was holding. When it hit the intended target the chakra pushed outwards leading to the larger area of destruction. Immediately her mind started soaring with the possibilities of such an idea. It was similar to the Gentle Fist Style, but never once did anyone in the Hyūga Clan mention drawing the chakra out past the body. The possibilities were endless. Hinata shivered in anticipation of her solo training later on in the day where she could develop her new idea.

Hinata grabbed a kunai out of her weapons pouch twirling it around the index finger of her right hand casually until she gripped it firmly and with determination. She was one the best Kunoichi when it came to chakra control, everything in the Hyūga style required her to be. She settled backwards with bent knees while drawing her left leg with her.

Hinata prepared as if she were going to strike with her hands, but when her chakra reached the border between her skin and the cold steel of the kunai she pushed it outwards even further with a sudden flare of her chakra. Her beautiful sky blue chakra suddenly covered the kunai and, before she lost it, she flung it forwards to the tree in front of her. The damage was almost identical to Asuma's.

"Well, that went better than I expected" Asuma murmured while scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

Hinata slid up from her pose and turned towards her sensei with a shy smile. "I just pictured the kunai as an extension of my Gentle Fist technique. I didn't know if it would work though" she timidly responded with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

"Haha, well I guess it did! Now I know why my old man likes you so much!"

Hinata blushed at the praise while trying hard not to push her forefingers together in a nervous habit she'd been trying to kick. "I have been very fortunate for all of Hokage-sama's help, as well as all of you who have agreed to help" she added in thanks.

Asuma chuckled, "Don't mention it. This actually worked out perfectly. I have to meet someone in a bit, so I'm glad you were such a quick learner. Why don't you just continue to work on developing the skill further. Be creative, I know you want to."

Hinata nodded an affirmative. "Thank you, Asuma-sensei. I will see you tomorrow." She paused, "Oh, and tell Kurenai I say hi."

Now, it was Asuma's turn to blush. He mumbled almost incoherently, "Just like Shikamaru; too damn observant." A bit louder he added, "Ya, I will. See you tomorrow" before jumping up into the trees toward town.

Hinata giggled to herself. She originally wasn't going to tease Asuma-sensei, but after he called her out on her excitement to try out her new idea for a technique, she knew she had to let him know she could read him just as well.

Hinata plopped down almost immediately into her regular meditative pose of one leg crossed over the other with her hands in her lap. She began to plan the ideas of her new technique. _If I can get my chakra strong enough to protrude outwards around the kunai constantly, that would be a good first step. Then if I can somehow maintain that shape without the kunai and apply it to my gentle fist I can sever chakra points instead of just blocking them! I don't think I can control the technique well enough by the Chunin Exams but… _

Hinata's thoughts were cut short by the intrusion of a kunai in her senses. Using the reflexes she developed with Gai-sensei she jumped and rolled in record time. Her eyes opened to the sight of a kunai embedded into the exact place she was just sitting. Before she could even think of activating her Byakugan the man who was targeting her jumped off of one one the many trees in the thick forest and into view.

"U-U-Uchiha-san" she gasped in confusion.

"Fight me" the dark haired male demanded.

"W-what? I'm n-not…"

Before Hinata could even stammer out the rest of her sentence the male in question darted forwards. He was in front of her within a blink of her large moon-like eyes.

He went in for a punch, but Hinata was quicker dodging and countering with a kick to his abdomen that he block with his strong hands. She worked on instinct and reflexes alone at this point just trying to keep up with the seemingly crazed man. He went for a kick next, she took this opportunity to jump backwards putting a large space between them.

Hinata had a small smile when looking up at her current target before putting her mask of indifference on face. It had been too long since she had pushed herself far enough to require to shut down her crippling sympathy - crippling for a ninja, one who has to kill to survive. She looked him dead in the eyes and noticed how they narrowed slightly, no doubt notice the change of her aura; that of one from a confused girl, to an excited Kunoichi, who was looking for a good spar.

This time it was her turn to attack. She shot forwards in a burst of speed while reaching into her pocket for a kunai. She was behind him in the next moment, kunai swinging forwards, until it met with a familiar clang. She was confused at first of how he kept up with her speed; that was until she saw the blood red eyes staring back at her.

At this moment she truly felt honoured; the highest ranking shinobi in her academy thought of her highly enough to not hold back. She knew without a doubt, a little over a month ago, she would have already been unconscious on the ground. _I can not disappoint. I will use this to become stronger. I have to become stronger._

In order to not seem rude, she too activated her blood line trait. When she did this she almost swore she saw a smirk come from the illustrious man.

Their blades began to do a dance of their own, with the clang clang clang producing a melodious tune. This went on for a few minutes until Hinata thought of adding her newly learned technique to the mix. Sending chakra up from her core and into the kunai that played on the tips of her fingers she cut through Sasuke's own blade, surprising not only him but herself as well.

To account for the unexpected turn both shinobi jumped backwards, never losing eye contact, while refusing to show their exhaustion.

To Susuke's surprise her old demeanour returned once again before he heard her mumble a "T-thank you, Uchiha-san." To say that he was confused would be an understatement. His curiosity got the better of him prompting him to snidely remark, "You know Hyūga, your not supposed to thank the person who attacks you."

Once again, to his surprise, he saw a slight look of annoyance flash across her face. _She shifted between the shy stuttering fool from the academy to someone completely different in a matter of seconds. Why? _

"Please do not call me _that_. I prefer Hinata."

_Ahh, so that's it. _He bit back a smirk and decided to respond with his typical "Hn."

Hinata continued, assuming that whatever sound he just made was one of acceptance. "I w-was thanking you because I have not had a spar like that in awhile. I-I would like to do it again, if it wouldn't be too much of a bother."

Sasuke turned to walk away with an uninterested look on his face before Hinata heard him say nonchalantly, "Sure, if we're gonna be teammates I don't want you holding me back. Oh, and Hinata, call me Sasuke."

Hinata exhaled in relief when she felt his presence dissipate, she honestly did not understand what all the girls in The Leaf found so 'irresistible' about him. He was moody, yet stoic. He was uncaring, yet stubborn. And, if she allowed herself to think it, he was a little scary, especially after he aimed that kunai at her head without forewarning.

She turned her gaze to the forest before complaining to the trees, "You know, you could have stopped him."

There was a deafening silence until an amused voice answered back. "But, where would be the fun in that Hinata-chan?"

The infamous Copy Ninja appeared in front of her with his trademark Icha Icha Book in hand. He was his usual laid back self, with his ruffled silver hair spiking over his slanted hitai-ate that covered his even more infamous Sharingan eye. Hatake Kakashi, a man of mystery. To add to this mystery was the navy blue face cover that left much to the imagination when it came to his appearance.

Hinata stifled a giggle, "Where indeed. But, I am sure you had other reasons, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi's visible eye crinkled at the side indicating there was a small smile behind his face cover. "My, my, Hinata-chan aren't you the observant one. It seems this past month has been good for you. You really have changed."

Hinata lowered her head to hide the blush that was slowly creeping up her neck.

Kakashi continued with a chuckle, "Well, maybe not that much." He brought his book up, his face once again schooled with indifference as time ticked by. "I came here after realizing what Sasuke had in store. I apparently worried for nothing, because you held your own pretty well against him. I'm impressed."

All of this was said with in monotone, but it didn't stop the still deepening blush on Hinata's cheeks.

"D-do you know why Sasuke-san wanted to fight?" Hinata mumbled out curiously.

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders "Well, with Naruto and Sakura together now, I think he feels a little left out. Not that he would ever admit that."

With his eye peering over his book he noticed something shift in Hinata's pale eyes. _Regret. Anger. Sorrow. Hmm, I guess I said something I shouldn't have. Next week will sure be interesting._

Kakashi wisely decided to change the subject. "I was thinking to include him on our private training sessions." He continued slyly, "Of course only for the second week though. We need to play with him a little bit."

Hinata looked up at him with a renewed sense of determination brimming off of her, "Of course Kakashi-sensei. I would like that very much."

Another one eyed smile flashed before Hinata, "Good to hear it. Well, I should go torment Sasuke some more. See ya later Hinata-chan."

Hinata exhaled exhaustedly, _I know I can probably learn the most from Kakashi-sensei, but I don't know how I'm going to deal with all of them next week. Especially Naruto and Sakura. I guess I'll have to use it as more training in controlling my emotions. Ok no more time for self pity time to get to work!_

The arduous training continued for hours on end, the sun that was once directly overhead was now falling behind the horizon leaving majestic colours of purple, red, and orange streaking across the sky. There were no longer any birds chirping, or chipmunks in sight, all that was left was a sweating, out of breath, Hinata; a proud Hinata. She loved pushing her body to her very limits every single day. She loved knowing that she was proving everybody wrong, every extra hour she stayed out here. She loved knowing that with her newfound strength she would be able to protect the people she cared about, even if they didn't care about her. All she wanted was for them all to be happy, to never feel the loneliness and despair that she had once felt.

Relaxing out of her stance Hinata wiped her brow and looked around the training field; there were holes in trees, destroyed training posts, and indents in the ground proving her strenuous routine. Deciding to call it a day Hinata walked tiredly back home, through the forest and into the peaceful city. No doubt families were settling down for dinner, happy, and talking about their day.

Hinata continued to walk, past the townhouses, past the apartments, all the way to the opposite end of the village. Hidden behind a bundle of trees laid her tiny excuse for a home, but it would do. She was hardly ever there anyways. It had all of the necessities: a bedroom, a bathroom, a kitchen, a living room, and a training ground out back. She was always grateful for her home; it was very kind of the Hokage to provide if for her after she was disowned by the Hyūga, after _that _mission.

She was never given an opportunity to explain what happened, if she did it would have fallen of deaf ears anyways. They viewed her as a failure. As a pathetic excuse for a shinobi. They said they could no longer taint the Hyūga name with her affiliation. She was discarded, like a piece of meat. She was stripped away from her title as heir, and worse of all her name as a Hyūga.

She was now just Hinata. Hinata. With no last name to tie her to a clan or even a family, she was alone.

But, unlike most, this was not the start of any festering hatred, she believed that in life we are all victims of circumstance. This belief, tied to her everlasting hope that she derived from Uzamaki Naruto, pushed her forward.

Hinata entered her home, through the narrow hallways, and made her way to the bathroom to get rid of the sticky clothes that were plaguing her body. She peeled off her black t-shirt and pulled down her capri pants revealing her toned body to the mirror. Brushing her bangs back off of her forehead she came eye to eye with her constant reminder of the family would never have, but would always be caged to, the luminescent green Hyūga brand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The week went by accordingly. Hinata trained from dawn to dusk, sometimes on her own and sometimes with team Asuma. The only breaks she saw were when she was playing a game of shogi with Shikamaru, if that could even be constituted as a break. She mastered the Mind Transfer Jutsu and could now hold the Shadow Possession Jutsu for for a bit over a minute on Asuma-sensei - a big step up from the horrendously terrifying chipmunks she had previously been going up against.

It was now time for her last bout of training until the Chunin Exams in less than three weeks.

This would undoubtedly be the toughest training yet, which was saying something when she dealt with an entire month of Gai-sensei's 'youthful' training regimen. Hinata knew that this training would be psychological as much as it was physical, because, in order to receive the most out of her training, she would need to keep her mask up the entire time she was around the man she used to love. The man that broke the last shard of her heart that was somehow remaining after she lost everything.

It seems petty now, to be overwhelmed by the loss of unrequited love, but at the time it felt as if the one constant from her past life was removed. She always hoped, that one day, something would change in the way that he saw her, then they could finally be together. They would meld together effortlessly; he would be the hope that she never could muster, and she would be the support he always wanted. Hinata thought it would happen too. When she was about to fall apart he was there, saying the words that she always longed to hear; _'Hinata, I will always be here for you. You'll never be alone.' _The knuckle-headed ninja clearly did not know the effect and implications of those words, because a year later - a month ago - he did leave her.

Hinata stood out of bed abruptly, the cold floor stinging her tiny feet. _No more wallowing in my own self-pity. I have training to do. _She quickly manoeuvred her way to the closet pulling on the newly purchased navy blue t-shirt and black capri leggings, that may or may not have been purchased to spite Naruto.

The outfit was casual, but flattering. The dark colours brought out her pale complexion, like the moon in the night sky, with the tinge of blue on her shirt and in her hair complementing perfectly. Tying her hitai-ate around her slim neck she was no longer that frightened little girl, she was Hinata, the Leaf's protector.

Zooming through the front door Hinata was, as usual, using the trek to Training Ground 3 as a warm up. She jumped up and onto the nearest stable tree branch pushing chakra into her feet. Rebounding effortlessly, using any even footing she could find, the wind flew by her, providing her with the perfect morning rush. Hinata loved the feeling of the wind combing through her hair, it reminded her of when she was younger and her mother would do the same.

Lost in her thoughts she was forced to skid to a halt when she finally arrived in the familiar setting. Unlike where she usually trained there was a freely flowing river that crossed this area with its crystal blue water splashing playfully. Unsurprisingly, no one had arrived yet so she quickly threw herself into her regular warmup.

After nearly thirty minutes of running, jumping, aiming, and throwing the snap of twig disrupted her attention. Hinata swivelled on the ball of her feet while subconsciously throwing a kunai at the sound.

"Ahhh! Hinata-chan, it's me, it's me!" a voice screeched.

Hinata relaxed immediately, recognizing the voice of the intruder. "Hello, Naruto-san." She gave a curt nod as Uzamaki Naruto entered the clearing. "You really should not sneak up on people when they are in the mindset of a fight."

"Y-yeah. Hehe, sorry about that. I-I though it was Sasuke-teme, I was gonna try and scare him," Naruto stuttered sheepishly.

Hinata almost smiled at the reversal of this scene, but kept her stoic appearance in place. _Any moment now and I'm going to see Sasuke-san walk in mooning over Sakura-chan. _"I understand. My apologies for unintentionally attacking you."

"It's not really her fault though based on the impression Sasuke gave her last week."

Both heads turned to the new voice.

Naruto was the first to react, "KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

Kakashi's visible eye rose above the orange book that was plastered in front of his face to see the look of shock on his eccentric student. "Yes?" he questioned in mock innocence.

"Y-y-you're never hear early!" Naruto exclaimed while pointing an accusatory finger.

Kakashi sighed dejectedly. "You know Naruto, I couldn't very well leave little Hinata-chan here to deal with all of you alone" he explained, patting her on the top of her head while taking note of her change in persona from when they last met._ She's not showing anything. No emotions. No mannerisms. No indication of what she is thinking. Interesting. _

Naruto pouted and whined, "What do you mean Kakashi-sensei?"

Taking this wonderful display as a distraction, Hinata slid off to the side where she noticed the Uchiha Avenger appear moments ago.

Sasuke was leaning casually against a tree at the edge of the forest with a bored look plastered on his face. His eyes darted towards her, and he acknowledged her presence, "Hinata."

"Sasuke-san" she countered with just as much indifference.

His eyes narrowed fractionally before flashing with understanding. He was not as blind when it came to Hinata's old feelings towards the dobe.

"Would you like to participate in a warmup spar, Sasuke-san?" Hinata inquired.

"Hn" he nodded in acceptance.

They both leisurely walked to the middle of the field and crouched down into their fighting stances. It was this scene that called the blabbering Naruto to attention.

Naruto was shocked when he saw the shy stuttering girl, who was afraid to hurt a fly back in their academy days, hold her own against his rival, Uchiha Sasuke. The two in battle complimented one another; Sasuke's strength stemmed from brute force, where as Hinata's strength appeared from a majestic fluidity. She side step with ease and prevented attacks with a flick of her wrist. Naruto didn't even notice his new girlfriend walk up beside him with an equally surprised expression.

Kakashi eyed the two bystanders with an amused look before placing a hand on each of their shoulders and explaining "She has been pushing herself beyond all limitations for the up coming Chunin Exams."

"Ch-ch-chunin Exams!" Sakura spluttered, sounding more like Naruto everyday.

"Um-hm" Kakashi confirmed.

"But, but, she's still only on par with Sasuke-kun. Shouldn't she just stay with the same pace as the rest of us?" Sakura mentioned quickly feeling a sense of female-female jealousy surge within her.

"Oh, that. Well, you see, she's holding back" Kakashi divulged nonchalantly walking away from the gaping mouths and towards the clashing shinobi. "Ok. let's begin."

Sasuke and Hinata both stopped mid stride, eyes peering at one another, but ears curious to what the Copy Ninja had in store.

Kakashi continued, "It appears that my little students need a lesson in humility today. So, we are gonna do a friendly competition - a tournament. Since the Hokage ordered us all to help Hinata-chan, she will start first and face off against… hmmm… Sakura-chan."

"Ya! Ok! You can do it Sakura! Believe it!" Naruto rambled excitedly with his fist pumping.

Hinata just stood in quiet acceptance waiting for Sakura to meet her in the middle of the field. However, it was Kakashi that arrived first, whispering in her ear, before disappearing from site to settle off on the side once again.

Moments later Sakura joined Hinata, both exchanging the proper pleasantries before settling down into their proper stance. The words Kakashi-sensei had just said were fluttering through Hinata's mind, _To actually win you must finish each fight within five minutes. Don't hold back._

With the sound of "Go!" echoing through the field Hinata darted forwards with not a moment to lose.

Sakura shocked was still able to block the incoming kunai that flew with the wind knocking it to the side. She ducked underneath the rounding kick throwing a counter punch to have Hinata drop to the ground and appear behind her with a kunai pressed against her neck.

The Sakura in Hinata's grasp 'poof'ed in mind air, a log in its place. Not allowing for a second of surprise, she sent her chakra into her eyes causing her veins to bulge like a spider's silky web. Jumping up in a blur she disappeared from all of the Genin's watchful eyes.

Mere seconds passed by before a rustle in the bushes alerted the bystanders. Walking out was Hinata, carrying an unconscious Sakura.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelped running towards the pair before roughly yanking his girlfriend into his own arms. "What did you do?!" he almost growled out.

A hand on his shoulder drew his attention back.

"Relax Naruto." It was Kakashi-sensei. "Hinata just used a pressure point in Sakura's neck to make her pass-out. It probably prevented her from actually getting injured if the fight were to have continued."

Naruto's head lowered in a conceded fashion, but he still wore a look of irritation on his face. "I want to go next Sensei."

Kakashi warily agreed taking the sleeping Kunoichi into his arms.

Naruto looked up with a look that would have made her weak in the knees not to long ago, but there was nothing. "Hinata, I will win this match for Sakura-chan! You better believe it!"

"You know Naruto-san," Hinata rebuffed, "Everyone has something to prove. Just because you vocalize your determination, does not mean it is any stronger; just because you scream yours the loudest, does not mean yours in anymore important."

Naruto froze. He was about to respond, but he clamped his jaw shut, contemplating what he just heard - a monotone voice that was drenched in wisdom. The rest of Team Seven just watched in interest.

Hinata concluded, "If you want to prove yourself, then fight me and win."

A minuscule smirk appeared on the lips of the two holder's of the Sharingan.

Once again meeting at the centre of the training ground, a still distracted Naruto faced an impassive Hinata.

Like the crack of a whip the two began, with Naruto being the first to attack. His attacks were wild and irregular; a show of passion and lack of control. He threw a right hook aimed towards Hinata's face, but she caught it easily with her left hand and countered with a swift knee to the ribs. Naruto jumped back a few feet after the impact.

Intuition taking control, Hinata activated her Byakugan.

Immediately Naruto made his signature hand-signs, yelling "Shadow Clone Jutsu!", before thirty identical Naruto's appeared from thin air surrounding the composed Kunoichi.

Sensing the immediate threat, Hinata formed the Hyūga stance; the stance that she had not used since her promise to Lee1. She pushed chakra to the tips of her fingers preparing to use the Gentle Fist Technique. This technique was not her forte, but in result of training in it her whole life, she melded into the old method as if riding a bike. Her increased chakra reserve, stamina, strength, and speed made her attacks more powerful than they once were.

One by one the clones began to be replaced with white puffs of smoke. The last one vanished leaving only the original standing in vexation.

Knowing that her time was running out her brain started running and formatting different plans of attack. Hinata jumped up to the nearest tree swinging around behind it momentarily before hanging off the opposite side of the trunk with one hand. She teased, "You know Naruto, the supposed future Hokage should be doing much better than that."

Getting the reaction she desired she met him half way, with a kunai in hand, when he leaped towards her in blinded anger. Sparks flew when they collided while pushing off against one another to land harmoniously on the ground beneath them. They flew at each other once again.

Hinata threw a punch with her right hand, but Naruto caught it a hairs breath in front of his nose. Twisting her arm behind her and bringing her to her knees.

"Haha, Ya! That's for Sakura-chan!" Naruto cheered not loosening his grip on the girl in his grasp.

He went to release her seconds later but found that he could not. The girl he had in a death lock then disappeared leaving the familiar white cloud in its place.

"You lose Naruto-san" a calm feminine voice informed him from a few feet behind. She went on to explain, "You are trapped in the Nara Clan's Shadow Possession Jutsu. In my right hand is a kunai. If I were to throw it, you would become incapacitated."

"I'll never give up! Because that's my ninja way!" Naruto screamed proudly, still unable to move, though desperately trying.

Kakashi sighed before affirming Hinata's deduction, "She's right Naruto, you lost." _This girl just continues to surprise me. She could have finished him off, but realized that she couldn't do it in the time frame given - perhaps she even took into account Naruto's stubbornness. So, she distracted him slightly, causing him to act without thinking and not realize he was attacking a clone while the real Hinata waited for the correct opportunity to trap him… I'm impressed. _Kakashi smirked behind his mask while looking down discretely at the stopwatch that read '3 minutes 45 seconds'.

The shadow restricting Naruto retracted towards its source, a slightly out of breath Hinata.

"Good job, Naruto-san" Hinata complimented indifferently. "That was a very interesting match."

She went to walk away, but was stopped by his booming voice.

"I will beat you one day! You better believe it!"

Hinata smiled inwardly, "I am looking forward to it."

A small coughing fit brought them out of their moment, they both looked over to see Sakura waking up from her slumber.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto hollered, immediately rushing over to where she was laying.

Hinata followed at a leisurely pace. However, she stopped when she sensed a pair of eyes blazing through her. When she glanced around they turned out to be the eyes of an Uchiha. She waited for him to come to her this time.

After what seemed like ages Sasuke finally sauntered over with narrowed eyes. He still refused to speak much to Hinata's hidden amusement. The staring battle ensued, eyes filled with anger - and perhaps curiosity - bored into blank pools of nothingness.

"Hn" was all he said before turning and demanding, "Hey, Kakashi-sensei. Let's start already."

"Hm?" Kakashi inquired before putting it together in his head and continuing. "Ya, ok. I thought you'd at least give Hinata-chan a bit of a break. No matter though, let's begin."

Both Hinata and Sasuke jumped away from one another, allowing for a few meters of distance between them.

Excitement laced the air as the two readied; one with orbs bleeding red and the other with protruding veins surrounding them.

They barely heard the starting shout as the two had already began to clash. From a far it could have almost appeared as beautiful dance with the twists and turns their bodies where naturally taking in order to avoid connection.

Knowing well enough to not hold back even slightly when facing this particular opponent, Hinata pulled out two kunai and placed one in each hand while ducking underneath a round-house kick. Chakra surged into the blades and they became engulfed in a beautiful blue flame.

Sasuke knew not to get remotely close to this attack and that pulling out a kunai of his own would be pointless based on what happened last time. _This attack looks stronger than the last time she used it against me. _He jumped back to get away from the threat, but to his surprise she threw the blade with the flame of chakra still twirling around it. In midair all he could do was torque to the side allowing for the kunai to slice his left arm, but avoid any vital spots. Crashing to the ground he clutched his newly formed injury to prevent more blood from trickling down.

"Sasuke-kun!" was screeched through the training grounds by the pink headed Kunoichi earning a quick glare from the Uchiha.

Using this distraction Hinata bent down and pulled up the cuff of her pants to reveal two weights tied to her petite ankles. She removed them in a haste before throwing them off to the side leaving two craters where they lay.

Hinata lifted up one of her legs as if testing the new feeling of weightlessness. _The only way to beat the Sharingan is to move faster than the owner can block and counter. Let's see how this goes. _Hinata surprised herself with her speed while secretly thanking Lee-kun for his training.

She moved like a leaf in the wind overwhelming Sasuke. Sasuke would feel a swift kick his side, then almost immediately an upper cut to the jaw, and a knee to the back. His Sharingan could barely follow Hinata's movements let alone allow time for him to protect against them. Becoming frustrated, Sasuke flashed through the hand-signs for the the Fire Ball Jutsu and rotated in a circle creating a momentary shield of brilliant orange flame.

Hinata bounced backwards from one foot to the next in order to avoid the ferocious flames, however, it still managed to tinge her right arm causing a light blister to bubble over. The pain did not show on her face, almost like the injury didn't even register. _Never show your pain to your enemy; that would be like begging them to exploit it. _

This is exactly what Hinata planned to use to win this fight.

Hinata lunged towards Sasuke aiming for his wounded left arm. As expected he used his right arm to block, but by doing this putting his body at an awkward angle. She quickly dropped to the ground swiping at his disheveled stance with her leg and bringing him to the ground. Hinata pounced laying a knee on his chest and a fist an inch from his face. "I win Sasuke-san."

"Hmph" was all that escaped his lips as his body finally relaxed against the solid ground.

Rolling off of Sasuke, Hinata followed his lead and let her body collapse on the ground, the only movement being her rib change up and down with shallow breaths.

Their temporary reprieve was abruptly ended with Naruto and Sakura running up to their injured teammate.

Taking that as her cue to leave, while trying to ignore that sickening feeling of remembrance in the pit of her stomach, Hinata got up to go to where she abandoned her ankle weights.

Ignoring that feeling didn't seem to be working.

Making it across the field, Hinata was beginning to bend down to pick up her weights when a large hand gripped her elbow pulling her upright. She was eye level to a well toned chest.

"Kakashi-sensei?" she queried.

Without saying a word, and still griping her elbow, Kakashi wrapped white gauze around the blistering burn that developed from her spar. Hinata looked down with blinking eyes, realizing that she had completely forgotten about giving herself first aid.

Kakashi put a comforting hand on her head while contemplating what to say.

_'__It never goes away, but over time you get used to it.'_

_'__I know how you feel.'_

_'__I'm sorry.'_

He decided to settle for "Good job" and his signature smile2. For once, Hinata didn't feel so alone.

%%%%%

The rest of the training day was, well, awkward. Perhaps Kakashi didn't really plan out destroying his entire teams confidence in a time span of less than thirty minutes, then having the cause stay with them for the rest of the day. And also the next thirteen days.

It was already sunset when the training day was officially over, with the beautiful colours once again painting the night sky.

Kakashi-sensei had been incredibly eager to end his - forcibly extended by the Hokage - day. _No doubt he wanted to go home and read his Icha-Icha Paradise book. How can one of The Leaf's greatest ninjas be so lazy…_

Dragged out of her thoughts Hinata jumped to the side. Turning her head she got a sense of deja vu when she saw a shiny kunai in the place of where she was once sitting. "Is this going to become some sort of tradition Sasuke-san? To throw a kunai at me every time I don't immediately notice your presence?" Hinata asked in monotone.

"I want a rematch" he demanded while ignoring her sarcastic comments.

Hinata didn't even need to think, "Hai, I want one as well."

Sasuke was about to bound forward when a sense of realization hit Hinata and she stopped him in his tracks with her words. "However, I have just remembered I have something to attend to. I will be coming back to train in half an hour, we can continue then if you would like."

Being as stubborn as always Sasuke plopped down where he stood and sat in a way similar to Shikamaru's cloud watching pose. "Hn" he grunted in acceptance.

Hinata made her way hastily towards her destination never once looking back; the wind that assaulted her face didn't even slow her down. Approaching, a sense of foreboding washed over her; the feeling increased exponentially when her eyes made out the vast Hyūga Estate.

Hinata used the trees on the edge as shelter as she snuck up on the familiar sight of the Hyūga training ground. It may have just been her imagination, but it seemed as if all colour was drained from this particular area; it was a barren waste land that held only the necessities. It was at these times when she silently thanked God for her father's pride, when he refused to activate his Byakugan when _sparing _against Hyūga Hanabi - her sister by blood, even if no longer by name. That was the only way she could hope to avoid detection when dealing with Byakugan users.

The sight always sickened her. Her sister, panting and exhausted. Her sister, dark circles under her eyes matching the finger shaped bruises on the rest of her body. But, worst of all was the filth that escaped Hyūga Hiashi's lips - she will never recognize him as their father. _No father would treat their children in this way. _

The next words Hinata heard from Hiashi almost destroyed her rock-hard resolve. "You are pathetic. Just because you were better than the original heir doesn't mean you're even close to being strong enough to lead this clan. You're a disgrace."

It wasn't the words themselves that began to break her, but the look on her sister's face.

It was then that Hiashi moved like lightening across the grounds to attack Hanabi and disable all of her chakra points. He left her laying motionless on the ground, blissfully unaware of the sound of teeth grinding together and a pulsating killer intent.

All of the anger that Hinata contained immediately washed away when she once again laid eyes on the crumpled form of her sister; a form that she had been in too many times herself. She jumped off of the tree branch she was perched on and over the large fence enclosing the prison to run to the side of the Hyūga's Heiress who was face down in the dirt.

Hinata carefully rolled Hanabi over to reveal a look of sorrow that tore her poor heart in two. She tenderly placed her hand on her forehead brushing her dirt encrusted bangs to the side.

Time passed before Hanabi whimpered almost silently, "You shouldn't keep coming Hinata-oneechan. Father will find out one of these days."

Hinata didn't respond - it was taking all of her strength to hide her true emotions from the young girl. All she did was scoop her up into her arms and stealthily make her way to her sister's bedroom. _I don't have a father._

%%%%%

Hinata left the same way she entered the compound, except now she was immersed in the pitch black of night. Finally getting over the gate all of her previously contained emotions began to seep out. She trudged forward with her head hung low until she came in contact with the rough bark of one of the surrounding trees.

"So you actually haven't changed."

Hinata's breath caught in the back of her throat at the sound of the intruding voice. She turned around hesitantly, with wide teary eyes, to see the angered face of her temporary teammate. "S-Sasu…"

She was interrupted when Sasuke's arms slammed down on each side of her trapping her to the tree; she didn't even see him cross the distance. She tried again, "Sasu…"

"This is the same girl that beat me earlier today" he continued with rage lacing his tone and his breath tickling her senses.

"I-I" she half expected him to interrupt, but when he didn't she took an instant to compose herself before continuing. "I did not notice your presence. My apologies for aggravating you." Her impassive voice contrasted her tear streaked cheeks.

If possible his scowl deepened.

They stayed there unmoving, both locked in unbreakable eye contact, seemingly unaware of how close there bodies were to one another. He stepped back abruptly and turned away with clenching fists brought down to his side.

Sasuke was the first to speak. "I know to be a ninja, one must learn to control their emotions. Mask them by whatever means necessary." He paused, _I can't let her turn out like _**_him_**_,_ "However, it's important to release them sometimes. This can prevent a ninja from losing the precious sanity that still remains."

"Sasu…"

"Let me finish," Sasuke interjected. "If you can't do this with others, you can do this with me." He eyed her from over his shoulder, "Hinata. You never have to wear your mask around me."

%%%%%

Author's Notes

1 - In chapter one, Lee made Hinata promise train in his style when he trained her, and she has been focusing on it ever since, even after they stopped.

2 - I know this part is a little cryptic / confusing but it will be explained in later chapters… some readers may be able to guess though

I really hope you liked this chapter :) I know it may a been a little confusing so if you have any questions ask away. Also there were a lot of fights in the chapter so let me know if they were weird too; I tried to be clever but it may have been confusing :P

Ps. To the guest that reviewed, I will not be making Itachi the villain... I love him too much :D :D

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter! Thank you so much to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed, and favourited my story :) **

**Warning Time Skip Ahead!**

**Chapter 4**

_Chunin - Age 14._

_ANBU - Age 14._

_ANBU captain - Age 15._

_Special Jounin - Age 15._

_Jounin - Age 16._

_Current: Applicant for the Head of the ANBU Black Ops - Age 18_

The fifth Hokage, Senju Tsunade, sat in her office reading over the file on The Leaf Village's hidden protector. Only the most elite knew of this person, and only a select few knew of _her_ true identity. Of course there were rumours, this persona had even been nicknamed the Red Moon; to the children of this era Red Moon was the equivalent of the boogieman.

The name came forth after she was ambushed one night, on her way back from a solo ANBU mission, by a group of fifty Jounin Otogakure (Sound Village) ninja - clearly the corrupted Sanin took interest in the new face taking the ninja world by storm. The tale continues saying that no emotion of fear was sensed from the girl, she even provided them opportunity to leave peacefully. They clearly did not heed her warning, for thirty minuscule minutes later, only one life remained with the Otogakure ninja's blood painting the moon red.

_That bastard Orochimaru. I can't believe he would send so many of his own men after a fifteen year old girl. I would have thought his pride alone would have prevented him from making such a display. _Tsunade chuckled lowly. _However, it was still an underestimation of the girl. Hiruzen-sensei, you really picked a good one. I don't know what I would do without her. _She shook her head in disbelief. _And to think I thought of her as a brat when she came looking for me to train her. _

Pulling herself out of her thoughts she looked up at her assistant, one of the most precious people in her life, Katō Shizune, the niece of her fist love. "Shizune, please summon the Rabbit and the Wolf please."

Shizune's eyebrows rose in surprise before stuttering "H-hai" and running out of the room. _It must be an important mission if she's sending out that team._

In less than ten minutes the two ANBU appeared.

The Wolf entered through the open window that was beside the Hokage's desk. He was leaning on the frame casually, with one knee bent up and his arm slung across it. He had on the traditional ANBU attire (1); black pants tucked into black sandals that came just below the knee, a grey vest covering a black sleeveless turtleneck, and black elbow length gloves with sliver guards strapped to them. What made this man stand out from the rest was his obvious well toned physique, his contrasting laid back aura, and his sliver spiky hair that stood up from behind the white and red ANBU mask.

All ANBU are classified by the mask they wear, each mask representing a specific animal. The Wolf had red lines - two from the top, left, and right - meeting at the middle giving the perception of a protruding nose. It also had two slits for his eyes (2).

The Rabbit entered through the door while sparing a slight glance towards her partner. She was wearing the same garb, but what separated her from the rest was her long sculpted legs, creamy skin, and high ponytail that pulled her navy blue locks away from her face and stopped in the middle of her back. Her signature mask was different from all others. Hers was solid red with three white lines as whiskers on both sides of her nose and had long pointy ears sticking out on the top. However, this mask did not cover the bottom half of this ANBU's face, allowing for the sight of plump rosy lips.

The Rabbit gave a slight bow for the both of them, "Hokage-sama."

Tsunade scrunched her nose and commented irritatedly, "There is no need for such formalities." She turned her head towards the resting ANBU, "Come over Wolf I wish to speak to you both face to face, so I need to but up a genjutsu barrier."

He hopped off the ledge and moved to stand beside his partner. Once they saw the Hokage do the necessary hand-signs they both removed their masks revealing none other than Hatake Kakashi and Hinata.

A small smile graced the Hokage's lips, before she recalled what she had summoned the pair here for, and her expression was replaced with a somber one. "There has been a recent development regarding the location of the missing ninja, Uchiha Sasuke." She paused trying to find a reaction in Hinata, but alas there wasn't one. Even Kakashi's eye looked over for reassurance - he no longer wore his hitai-ate, just kept his Sharingan eye closed to conserve chakra.

Tsunade continued, "It has been rumoured that he has killed Orochimaru and has assembled a small team to assist him in finding his brother, Uchiha Itachi. Your mission is to find Sasuke and return him back to the Leaf before his group grows any larger and starts reeking havoc. You are also to find out if the rumours of Orochimaru's death are true or not. This mission is S-Class and, of course, is top secret." She sighed regretfully before looking at them sternly, "Naruto and Sakura are not to know of this by any means."

Hinata responded blankly, "Hai, Tsunade-sensei."

These few words, no matter how they were said, caused Tsunade's smile to return before she dismissed them to prepare for their mission.

%%%%%

Kakashi and Hinata were jumping inconspicuously side by side on the roof tops through the village. They had their masks back in place and knew better than to make conversation; their identities could never be revealed in fear of the important people in their lives being used against them. One would think that the key physical features they show would be a dead give away to other villagers, but who would think that the retired ANBU captain, now Jounin leader, and failed Hyūga Heiress would become the Leaf's strongest team? Their partnership alone would spark too many questions to be considered a possibility.

They parted ways a few minutes later in order to gather their necessary materials from their own houses. Hinata took a detour that hugged the outside walls to ensure that no one would see where the masked ANBU was heading. While easily running down the familiar route she allowed her memories to carry her attention elsewhere.

_%%_

_Flashback _

It was midnight, the moon hung directly overhead in the night sky with brilliant stars twinkling as if in anticipation for what was to come. Hinata stood there in, at the gates of the village, in her standard ANBU attire. At this point in time she wore a normal ANBU mask, giving even less information of her identity.

But, he knew it was her. Even though their time had been scarce since she moved up in rank he was always able to tell when she was near. Her hair had grown, much to his delight, down to her shoulders, it willowed in the wind drawing his attention momentarily away from her eyes.

That could have been fatal.

In a less than a second she was in front of him, barely a foot apart. The only sign of her movement was the very distracting hair that was blown back from her acceleration forwards. Their eyes duelled once again, until he broke the silence.

"Don't try to stop me."

She hesitated before taking off her mask to reveal her glowing complexion that was completely void of any emotion. It angered him seeing her this way. She was never supposed to be this way with him, but he couldn't blame her now. He needed to break any and all ties he had with the village if he wanted to go with Orochimaru.

"I'm not trying to stop you" Hinata countered. "I understand that in life there is no universal right and wrong. Right now, you believe what you're doing is right, therefore it is not may place to stop you. Even as an ANBU of the Leaf I can not ignore that basic law of humanity. I will always do what I believe to be right as well, and that includes letting you go."

Sasuke's eyes widened a minuscule amount before narrowing and waiting for her to explain. _She always has a plan, again like _**_him_** _in that way._

She continued, "However," Sasuke almost smirked; _I know her too well._ "I am one to think ahead. One day I will be sent to bring you back. And on the day that I bring you back here, I promise you will have a place, a home, a meaning, a purpose." Finally showing a stubborn and irritated facial expression she took a step closer to the flabbergasted Uchiha, poking him roughly in the middle of his chest, "Don't die before then, Sasu."

%%

Hinata left her tiny home to go meet up with Kakashi at their regular meeting place. She made more than enough money to move to an upscale house, but after Hiruzen died, she couldn't part from it. It reminded her of his kindness and his belief in her. It helped to push her forwards. Also due to the secrecy of her position it was easier for her to live away from others in the village. She was barely home anyways.

Hinata landed gracefully on the ground beside Kakashi, who was staring intently at the object in front of him. It was the Leaf's Memorial Stone.

When Hinata first got promoted to ANBU Kakashi made it his own responsibility to not let her turn to the darkness like he did. They were so similar in so many ways and he refused for the cycle to repeat itself with her. He brought her here and told her his story; it was one of the first times he had vocalized it in years. Though she did not cry, he could see the pain behind her eyes, the understanding. After that day nothing was the same between the two of them; they were not alone anymore, they had someone to talk to. That day was the start of their friendship - and soon to be partnership.

Kakashi looked up at her from his intense stare with his ANBU mask in place, she could tell he was smiling at her. Hinata allowed herself to smile back making her appear radiant in the morning sun. She walked over to stand beside him, and they both took the time they needed to honour those they lost. This had become a ritual for them before they would leave for each mission, there was never a guarantee that they would get to look at it again.

As always, they left silently to head towards the front gates, both thinking relatively the same thing.

_Goodbye; Obito, Rin, Minato-sensei._

_Goodbye; Kiba-kun, Shino-kun. _(3)

%%%%%

It was mid-afternoon and they had been running for hours through the forest, neither were even close to breaking a sweat. They were approaching the village where the rumours of Sasuke and Orochimaru were started, so they decided to stop and change before approaching any further; two ANBU would arise too much suspicion and may scare the villagers, preventing them from answering questions truthfully.

Hinata activated her Byakugan while Kakashi ran a perimeter to ensure that they were away from any prying eyes and itching ears. After this was completed, in order to ensure further privacy, Kakashi set up a genjutsu barrier.

They both simultaneously bit their thumbs, drawing out a small trickle of ruby red blood, before slamming their hands down to summon their packs. In a 'poof' they appeared. Not wasting time they both began to change out of their ANBU gear and into their civilian clothes; each kept a small weapons pouch hidden underneath.

Hinata unclipped her thick vest dropping it to the floor beside her red rabbit mask. She then pulled the black sleeveless turtleneck over her head revealing the bandages that were tied around her chest. She knew what was coming next. _Here he goes again._

"You know Hinata," Kakashi started informatively, Hinata sighed, "you shouldn't change out in the open like that. You never know when there's going to be some perverted old man spying on you."

Hinata's sigh morphed into a smile as she retorted coyly, "The only perverted old man I have to worry about is you, Kashi." From the corner of her eye she saw a look of amusement on his face, he was one of the few that got to see this side of her. Most people knew the kind and quiet ex-Hyūga Heiress. Fewer knew - and lived to tell about - the emotionless and cruel Red Moon. Even less new of the strong, confident, coy, and beautiful Hinata.

Kakashi pouted playfully, "I'm only thirty-one. And let's be honest here," he pointed to his well toned abs in triumph, "you can't really get better than this." He smiled behind his mask when he saw the blush crawling up Hinata's cheeks as she looked away. Her blushing was a rarity these days, but it seemed he always knew which buttons to push if he really wanted to see one.

Continuing their dance of words, while refusing to let him win, she pushed him further. "I've seen better, but that's beside the point." She smirked when she saw the slightest twitch of his eyebrow. "Your only source of information for romance, or even human intimacy, is that pornographic novel you're always reading. Things have changed old man."

After seeing a look of disbelief on his face she turned around thinking she had claimed victory. That was until she felt his presence behind her and his hot breath tickling her ear as he spoke huskily, "Really, Hinata-chan? Is that your way of offering to help me? To show me how it's done?" She involuntarily shivered.

Hinata turned around, with a glare that could kill, aimed at the man standing a little too innocently a safe distance away from her. _Jerk. Fine you win this one. _Regardless of her strength she still remained innocent in some ways, ways that he was never shy to tease her about.

They finished dressing in silence with Kakashi pretending to ignore the death glares that were being shot his way.

Hinata was wearing a pair of navy blue cotton pants and a tight black t-shirt with a slight v-neckline. She also had a pair of light blue contacts on in order to hide her unique eyes. Kakashi was wearing a similar pair of pants and a black long sleeve turtleneck that extend to cover the lower half of his face. They may not have appeared to be the most average looking civilians, but this was an S-Class mission, and if need arises they would need to be able to move.

Releasing the genjutsu, they both stepped onto the nearest trail that headed towards the village. To any bystanders the would appear to be laid back and ignorant to their surrounds. In contrary they were both at the highest alert, their senses in tuned to any slight movement, smell, sound, and taste.

As they stepped out of the forest they were greeted with the sight of their destination on the horizon. It was a small town, a few shops, a few houses, and many unsuspecting villagers with ignorant smiles plastered on their faces.

They put on the act they had done many times before with ease as they stepped into the town.

"Look how beautiful it is here!" Kakashi beamed with false excitement. "I can't wait to look around." He paused as he pulled her into an embrace with her soft form meeting his hard chiselled chest, "What about you?"

"Me too! I'm so glad to be here with you." Hinata said this before nestling her face into the side of his neck. What would appear as a tender moment was actually an excuse to survey the area. Hinata had her Byakugan activated, looking for any suspicious activity, while hiding the obvious tendrils protruding on her face in the neck of her partner.

She released her hold slightly to look him straight in the eyes; they didn't need to communicate anymore, they just knew what the other was thinking and planning. Nothing less could be expected from the Leaf's strongest pair. "Why don't we go get some food." she recommended.

Kakashi knew that look in her eyes; she had found something.

He followed her lead, easily swerving through the crowds of traffic, to stop in front of a small food vendor. In the cart there was a plethora of fruits and vegetables with a wide range of exotic colours. Kakashi quirked his eyebrow ever so slightly that only the her well trained eyes could see. Hinata replied with a look that read, 'follow my lead'.

_%%_

_Flashback _

Hinata and Sasuke were going at it in a heavy spar. This had become their routine for the past few days; they grew closer after their late night encounter. After the first day Kakashi-sensei went back to arriving late, usually meeting them all a bit after midday. Because of this, Hinata and Sasuke would get to the training grounds early and train together.

The sun hit directly over head and they both stopped in unison while panting slightly.

Removing herself out of 'fighting mode' Hinata let a bright smile appear on her glistening face. "I think that's good for this morning Sasuke-san."

Sasuke grunted in agreement. He would never admit it, but his chakra was almost completely drained, their spar had been going on for over two hours.

They both walked over to the freely flowing river where their packs were stashed and sat down facing the calming water. Hinata dug through her own pulling out two bentos. Sasuke scrunched his face in confusion.

"G-gomen." Hinata stammered under the scrupulous gaze. She regained her composure when she looked away from those all encompassing eyes. "You never eat after our sparing sessions. It's not healthy." Hinata pushed the bento in front of his face making Sasuke flinch slightly. "Here."

Sasuke took it hesitantly and peeled back the lid revealing a wonderfully invigorating smell.

They ate in a comfortable silence and when they were done Hinata shoved the bentos back into her backpack.

Deciding to use her newly found strength and confidence Hinata commented in faked innocence, "I would offer you some desert, but I know you're not a fan of sweets."

Sasuke's eyes grew fractionally, "How did you know I don't like sweets?"

Hinata smirked inwardly, _he took the bait_, "Well, I just knew that you wouldn't enjoy something that was so opposing to your personality Sasu."

"I like tomatoes" Sasuke stated matter-of-factly.

Confused by his random proclamation, Hinata tentatively responded with a smile that was not missed by the Sharingan wielder, "I can make you something with tomatoes next time then."

He continued, completely ignoring her offer. "You're saying that the food I enjoy is a mirror of my personality, right?" Hinata gave him with a puzzled look as she cocked her head to the side. "Tomatoes are delicious." He leaned in closer so that they were just inches apart. "Are you saying I have a delicious personality, Hina?"

Hinata's face turned into the exact fruit they were just talking about.

Sasuke moved away with a victorious smirk on his face.

%%

"How did you know he would have visited that specific vendor?"

Hinata turned to look at her bewildered partner. They were both a few kilometres away from the small village, back in their ANBU uniforms, and headed in the direction that the kind vendor provided them with. _He must be curious to ask while we're on route. _She decided now was the perfect time to get revenge for earlier. "That vendor was the only one that carried fresh fruits and vegetables and I knew our target would want something _delicious_."

Knowing fully well that she was leaving him with more questions than answers she sped up her pace leaving him irritated and in her dust.

Kakashi was about to pester her some more when she stopped abruptly. He landed beside her and waited for what her all seeing eyes caught a glimpse of. Hinata had trained her eyes diligently allowing her to see a range of twenty kilometres in every direction, instead of the standard ten.

"Our target is fifteen kilometres northeast from our current position. With our target are three shinobi, all three have abnormal chakra networks. Of the three, one is noticeably weaker than the rest, probably the medic of the group; formation D should work to take her out. I will brief you on the rest while we are on the way. They are taking a break so we should move now."

Kakashi nodded his acceptance and they took off at a speed that would make the speed that they were just traveling at look like child's play.

%%%%%

Sasuke and team Hebi were sitting in a wide clearing surrounded by the protective forest. He was in an irritated mood for having to stop so early, but his two loud mouth team members - Uzumaki Karin and Hōzuki Suigetsu - were annoying him so he decided to stop for dinner.

Jūgo was sitting beside him, both had their backs propped up against a large tree trunk, while trying to ignore the bickering duo in front of them.

"Sasuke!" Karin gasped, her tone turned serious.

He was on immediate alert. "How many?"

"Just one - he's a kilometre away" Karin answered.

Suigetsu grinned maniacally while flinging his human size sword over his shoulder, "Just one? Haha, I got this then." _It's been a while since we had a good fight. Who'd be stupid enough to attack us on their own? _

Sasuke nodded his approval towards Suigetsu, but he noted that something seemed off in this situation._ Even with Karin distracted she should have been able to sense the threat sooner._

"He's moving really fast" Karin exclaimed, "He's almost here!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, _this is not a normal shinobi._

Team Hebi surrounded their leader. Karin was on his far left, Jūgo his far right, and Suigetsu in the middle. Sasuke was standing now, but was still leaning casually against the tall oak tree.

Minutes later the threat appeared in front of them.

"A Leaf ANBU?" Sasuke inquired earning the attention of everyone in the clearing.

A deep familiar voice responded, "Uchiha Sasuke, by order of the Fifth Hokage, Senju Tsunade, you must be return to the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

"Ha, ya right." Suigetsu chuckled.

"No way you're taking my Sasuke-kun!" Karin hollered with her fist clenched in front of her. "You're…" Karin's sentence was never finished.

The next second she was seen in the arms of a female rabbit ANBU unconscious. This incredibly familiar scene rang warning bells in the Uchiha's head while the female ANBU placed Karin on the ground behind her.

A smile spread across Sasuke's face causing his conscious teammates to step away from him in fear. Never before had they seen Sasuke smile. "So, you've finally come Hina." He was met with silence so he continued. "I didn't even sense you. I would expect nothing less."

Suigetsu took another step away so he was no longer blocking Sasuke's view. _Did he just give someone praise? Okay, I'm confused._

"I didn't think you would have brought Kakashi-_sensei_." He sneered the title. "Perhaps you're not as strong as I suspected you to be."

Suigetsu sighed, _that's more like him._

It was Kakashi's turn to retort, ignoring the verbal jab that was directed at them, "Good thing you'll be coming with us, or else we'd have to kill you and your team for knowing classified information."

Sasuke glowered before turning his attention to the silent Hinata. "You and me." he said cryptically.

Hinata nodded her head before the two disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving an expectant Kakashi, a confused Suigetsu and Jūgo, and sleeping Karin.

Kakashi stepped forwards, _Be careful Hinata._

%%%%%

Author's Notes

1 - Traditional ANBU attire - links aren't posting i'll put them on my profile

2 - Image of the Wolf mask - links aren't posting i'll put them on my profile

3 - Sorry! Don't kill me! But, come on, there needed to be a larger reason than Hinata's heart getting broken to make her become this way. Sorry. Sorry. Let me know your thoughts on this! If you're really heartbroken let me know, then I can incorporate some flashbacks with them all together.

Hope you guys liked the chapter! Please read and review! Whenever I need inspiration I read through them all to keep me going, they always put a smile on my face :) :)

P.S.

I normally put when I'm going to be updating on my profile so you can check there if you want!

P.P.S. I hope you liked the KakaHina moments Atykka ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

They appeared not too far off from where their teammates were engaged in a heated battle. Sasuke and Hinata stood on opposite ends of a raging river; a scene similar to all of those training sessions they had when they were temporary teammates. The wind was harsh, but their glares were harsher.

"Take off your mask Hina. You know I never liked it when you wore one with me." Sasuke said mischievously, his once black eyes were now a blood red with three stark tamoes circling.

Sasuke tensed when he saw Hinata flash through a few hand-signs. He instinctively went for the katana on his back, it was draped over his white loosely flowing shirt that revealed his perfectly sculpted chest. He relaxed minimally, however, when he recognized that she was just putting up a genjutsu barrier for privacy.

Hinata removed her rabbit mask, throwing it off carelessly to the side of her. Her thick long lashes that framed her white orbs became visible and they hadn't yet strayed from their target.

Sasuke spoke again, "What's with all the secrecy?" Curiosity laced his voice.

Hinata smiled slyly, _I never could keep up my mask around him regardless of what he likes_, "You know Kashi was right" her smile deepened when she saw the sides of Sasuke's mouth twitch towards a frown with the mention of her nickname for his old sensei. "Our identities are an S-Ranked secret. You technically don't have a choice other than to come with us."

Sasuke crossed his arms, "Technically?"

Hinata quirked her head to the side; _same as always, always reads between the lines_. "I just thought that wouldn't be much like us. So how about we settle it the way we used to." When she saw him smile - it seemed he reserved that smile only for her - she knew he accepted, so she continued. "I kept my promise… about you having a purpose when you go back to The Leaf… you're just going to have to trust me Sasu because I can't tell you until you're back in the village walls. If I win, you do just that."

"And if I win the fight?" he inquired.

"Whatever you want."

He didn't even need to think. "You join team Hebi. My team." He was serious now; his tone unwavering and his face like stone.

Hinata nodded her consent. Then it was off.

The two met in the centre of the thrashing river where there was a collision of punches, elbows, kicks, and knees. They both dodged one another with an impressive ease considering their opponents rank. However, Hinata had yet to activate their Kekkei Genkai.

Hinata got leverage on Sasuke by using the element of surprise. Without the use of any hand-signs Hinata controlled the water underneath them to force him back with a wave of shear power. He jumped back to the dry land to avoid any more water based attacks; she followed him.

Sasuke now manoeuvred his hands to form his Fire Ball Jutsu. He did this to test her range of those problematic water techniques. She rolled to the side from the extreme heat. He noted, _so she can't use them from here._

His attention was drawn back when Hinata got a new look of determination on her face. He was barely able to follow her incredible speed, even with the help of his Sharingan, which had him momentarily taken aback.

He ducked under a right hook. Jumped over a left kick. He leaned back to avoid another punch coming barely avoiding the contact.

He felt something warm trickle down his face.

Confusion overcame him while he continued to dodge; _I saw that punch, it should have missed me._ Devising a plan he watched intently as he allowed another one of her fists to come close to his face before jumping backwards onto a near by tree branch. _So that's it…_

Hinata knew that she could no longer hide her jutsu, so she allowed it become apparent. Down by her sides her hands were wrapped in a magnificent blue chakra forming the shape of a kunai. Delicate hands that could kill so easily.

Sasuke knew not to go anywhere near those menacing hands; that jutsu coupled with the Gentle Fist could be deadly. _However, I doubt she's trained fully in the Gentle Fist. There wouldn't be a point in all this secrecy if her fighting technique could be traced back to a particular clan._

Realizing he needed to stay with long range attacks he pulled out his trump card. Sasuke jumped up into the air while bitting his thumb. The precious blood released the jutsu as he flattened his palm downwards while still in flight. Black kanji painted the air like a spiders web before the new fighter arrived to the scene with a thud that made the ground shake.

Hinata stood there, a mix of awe and amusement, looking up at the gigantic, purple, scaly, snake summons.

It hissed, "Ssssasuke, why is it you have summoned me?"

Sasuke landed on the top of his head with a disgruntled look on his face. He drew his foot forward in a way of communication.

The snake followed the direction and looked down. "A girl?!" He was perplexed. "You summoned me to fight a single girl?!"

The snakes mocking stopped when he felt the killing intent from his master rise and directed towards him. Sasuke whispered menacingly, "Aoda, if you underestimate her, this will be your final battle."

With these words Aoda became serious as he whipped his tail forwards to strike at kunoichi.

Hinata summersaulted backwards landing in the middle of the river. The water pulsed upwards forming a shield like iron around Hinata when Aoda tried to strike again. When the water released Hinata was seen to now holding a katana with a black hilt in her left hand and a large shuriken with a diameter of three feet in her right.

Using the water as a booster Hinata jumped upwards rising just above both of her opponents heads. She threw the shuriken with a force that pushed her backwards, but she had called the upon the water and it met her as a wall. She rebounded towards them again.

Sasuke dodged the shuriken with an ease very few could match and he stepped back and blocked with his katana when Hinata came at him with her own. Suddenly, a familiar technique appeared on Hinata's katana. Her blue chakra enhanced its sharpness and strength causing a slight crack to form in Sasuke's weapon. Thinking quickly he kneed her open side and she nearly stubbled off to the beast's head.

Sasuke was about to attack again when his senses suddenly alerted him to an immediate threat, but it was too late. He jumped to the side with the large shuriken still slicing him from his mid to upper back. He hissed in pain.

Aoda tried to help his master but before he could Hinata stabbed her katana into his thick skin and drew out his chakra. Less than a moment later he disappeared back to his home.

Both Hinata and Sasuke dropped to the ground gracefully, except Sasuke was crouched over slightly in pain. That's when he saw it. A tiny black line connecting Hinata to her tool. _Her shadow. Dammit I forgot about the Nara technique she learned. How did she develop it further? I doubt they would have taught it to her _(1)_._

Sasuke was pulled out of his thoughts when Hinata took a tiny step forwards. That's when anger and desperation over took him. The curse mark on his neck started to activate and the black markings painted his skin.

Hinata jumped away, back to the other side of the river, before she affirmed, "I'm sorry Sasu, it's over now."

Large kanji filled the field coming from the four directions of north, east, south, and west, before shrinking, meeting Sasuke, and crawling over his skin preventing his curse level from increasing any further. The last thing he heard before he passed out was, "You were not the only one to be trained by the Sanin."

Hinata exhaled in relief when she saw one of her closest friends collapse on the grass. She turned and released the shadow clone that had drawn the seals in the field. She then walked tiredly - not physically but mentally - over to Sasuke.

She kneeled down beside him and wiped his sweat encrusted hair off of his face. Her hands glowed - this time in a healing green chakra - as she brought him back to nearly pristine condition only after a few minutes. Knowing what needed to be done next she grabbed his left hand hesitantly, and with some of her blood, drew a well practiced chakra seal. _I'm sorry Sasu. It's just for now. I don't know if Tsunade's going to keep her promise._ She spared him another glance before grabbing and putting on her mask.

She released the genjutsu barrier to see Kakashi with an unconscious team Hebi placed on the backs of his ninken. It was a different pack than what he uses when on regular missions in order to prevent anyone from making connections. He didn't say anything, he didn't need to. He just walked over and put a comforting hand on her shoulder before grabbing Sasuke and placing him with his team.

They were both so engrossed that they didn't even notice a crow as black as night with eyes as red as blood watching them.

%%%%%

It was nightfall when they saw the village gates approaching. The green doors were open and Kakashi and Hinata could see Hagane Kotetsu and Kamizuki Izumo slouching lazily against their post. She spiked her chakra to make them aware of their presence.

Kotetsu and Izumo both jumped up immediately alert. They ran from their positions and bowed at the hips to the high level ANBU. They stayed in this position until both walked past them. It was expected for all Leaf shinobi to check in and out, so the two guards got to see the legendary pair quite often. However, they never talked to them, only seeing their feet as they walked past them. The two demanded respect even without voicing it; they especially didn't want to face the wrath of The Leaf's deadly duo.

Unknown to Kotetsu and Izumo, was that their formalities always caused the pair to laugh whole-heartedly.

On this day though, Kotetsu and Izumo saw the paws of a pack of ninkens as well causing their interest to peak. But not enough to summon the courage to rise their eyes and actually take a peek.

Once their entrance back into the village was recognized Kakashi, Hinata, and the ninkens carrying team Hebi made their way discretely to the Hokage tower; one of ninken had went ahead to warn the Hokage of their arrival. That was why the window was open when they finally arrived allowing them all to enter without being noticed by any bystanders.

In front of Tsunade, from left to right, stood Kakashi and Hinata, then Sasuke, Jugo, Suigetsu, and Karin sitting with their hands tied behind them.

With a sound barrier in place Hinata opened her mouth to report, but Tsunade cut her off with a rise of her hand.

"Before we get to the mission report," Tsunade gave them a knowing look, "did either of you sustain any injuries?"

Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "I had a gash on my deltoid and a few scratches but Rabbit healed them for me."

Tsunade nodded before turning her stubborn glare towards Hinata.

In a monotone voice that hid her irritation Hinata informed, "I sustained a couple broken ribs on my right side."

The blond medic sighed, relieved to have actually received an answer. "Come forward and i'll heal you."

"That is not necessary. I can heal it later I was just waiting until the completion of our mission." Hinata argued impassively.

Tsunade's famous temper raised. "Well, your missions over some come over and let me heal you."

Taking that as an order Hinata walked behind the large oak desk to stand beside the ticking time bomb. She unbuckled her vest and threw it to Kakashi before rolling up her tight black undershirt. A purplish bruise was revealed causing Tsunade to scowl at her stubborn subordinate. Soon a refreshing healing chakra encased the Sanin's hands as she moved them over the injured area.

"There you go, all done." Tsunade stated proudly.

Pulling her shirt back down Hinata thanked her past sensei and made her way back to her spot in between Kakashi and Sasuke.

Becoming serious Tsunade propped her arms up on her desk and rested her head on her entwined fingers. "First off, incredible job as usual you two; not only on your success, but due to the efficiency and rate at which you completed this mission. I'm impressed." She took a breath. "Now did you receive any confirmation on the rumours about Orochimaru."

Kakashi spoke up. "Do to how quickly we found Uchiha Sasuke we did not get to ask other villagers about it. The trail was still hot when we arrived demanding our sudden attention. We assumed we could question Sasuke once we brought him back."

Tsunade nodded in understanding with her lips pressed together in a tight line. She turned her attention to Hinata. "Rabbit, please remove the binding seals from Sasuke. Of course leave the one on his arm. (2)"

Hinata shifted towards Sasuke and put her left hand flat on his forehead. With her right hand she quickly made consecutive hand-signs. The black kanji the covered his body slowly made their way up to his forehead and receded into Hinata's palm. Once the last mark disappeared Sasuke began to stir.

"Hello, Sasuke." Tsunade began amusedly.

His eyes scrunched together before he pried one open to scowl at the person who order his capture. Tsunade met him head on with a glare of her own; this was the boy that caused her protege - Sakura - and her light - Naruto - an incredible amount of distress and pain.

Sasuke ignored her and looked down at his fully healed body before rolling his head to look at the two ANBU in the room, he sneered at them both. He then pivoted his attention to his unconscious teammates.

Being the patient one that she is, Tsunade slammed her fist on her desk causing Sasuke to lull his attention back over to her. She calmed slightly when they made eye contact again.

"Now that you've checked the place out, why don't we begin" she ground out between clenched teeth. "What happened to Orochimaru?"

"I killed him." Sasuke deadpanned

Tsunade sighed and massaged her temple, Orochimaru was still her old teammate after all. "Do you have any proof?"

"The katana I was wearing was his precious Kusanagi Sword." Sasuke replied.

Tsunade turned her attention to the Wolf and the Rabbit. Kakashi pulled out the sword in question and stepped forwards to put it on the desk. After Tsunade analyzed it for a moment she knew it was her ex-teammates. _He would never part with this. _

Tsunade took this as the proof she needed and moved on. "Uchiha Sasuke. For the crimes you committed normal punishment would encompass either life in prison or the death penalty. However," Tsunade took a breath as if the next words she was about to say pained her, "due to certain circumstances… you will be let off relatively easy." She sighed again. This was truly painful for her. "You will be under constant surveillance until I deem it fit to allow you more freedom. Once this happens… you will join the team on your right."

Sasuke's eyes bulged out. _I was not expecting that._

Tsunade continued. "This will only happen when and if I judge you to be trusting enough. Now I am under no illusions that you know who these two ANBU are;" She saw Kakashi and Hinata nod from her peripherals, "most people that come in contact with them for so long do not live long enough to talk about it. This is an S-class secrete you are in possession of. The spreading of this secrete will remove any amity I have for you and your punishment will return to the more severe ones I mentioned earlier."

Sasuke smirked, "Your secrets safe with me." _I wonder what Hina did to get this for me._

Tsunade moved on, "Before you join with this team, for the next months Hinata will be the person watching you, or Kakashi if she is sent out on a mission. However, there is something you must know about the Hinata that most know and the Hinata that stands beside you know… "

%%%%%

It was early morning and the Hokage's office was packed. Neji, Tenten, Lee, Gai were together followed by Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, and Asuma. Beside them was Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi. Every person in the room had a curious look on their face; it wasn't everyday that they were all called together for a meeting.

Tsunade rose from her seat behind her desk and walked around to lean on the front, a serious expression was plastered on her face and she sent a quick glance to Kakashi for assurance -he had his Icha Icha book pulled out but she knew it was just for appearances - before addressing the group. She opened her mouth to begin but closed it when she could think of no words that could properly address what was to come without causing a riot. Instead she just lifted her hand and snapped her fingers.

Following this signal the door cracked open and everyones curious expressions were changed to one of either confusion, anger, joy, or longing.

Sasuke stood at the in the open door way, his hands in his pockets, and face impassive. He now wore a pair of baggy black pants tucked into sandals. For a top he wore a black sleeveless vest that showed of his chest; a small Uchiha fan was on the collar at the back. His once dirty hair was clean and falling lazily over his forehead.

Sakura was the first to respond with a gasp and a stammered "S-Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto was second with an equal amount of disbelief, "S-Sasuke? What are you doing here? Did you come back?" There was slight hope in his voice, hope that his friend wanted to return to him and his team.

Sasuke shut the door and walked further into the room not acknowledging his old team mates. He just scanned the crowd and noted the change in everyone before turning his eyes towards Tsunade so she can explain for him. Everyone followed where his eyes landed and waited in equal anticipation.

Still leaning against her desk Tsunade placed her hands behind her for support. "Yesterday night Uchiha Sasuke was returned due to the mission of two of our ANBU."

"Was it the Wolf and the Rabbit?!" Naruto exclaimed with wonderment.

Tsunade glowered for being interrupted. "This is important Naruto. If you interrupt again you're out." When she saw Naruto nod in panic she continued. "Yes, it was the Wolf and the Rabbit. Now, Sasuke has agreed to cooperate with the village, but until I decide he can be trusted he will be on twenty-four-seven watch. I expect all of you to keep an eye on him."

Neji took a small step forwards. "Will we be given shifts to watch the Uchiha?"

Tsunade shook her head. "No, I have one person in mind who will watch Sasuke for his entire probational period." Everyone quirked their heads to the side. "Come in" Tsunade bellowed.

Everyone's attention shifted towards the door.

The top of a blue haired head popped in. "Hello, H-hokage-sama. You called for me" she meekly made out. Her eye bulged slightly when she saw everyone else in the room. "I-I-I'm sorry I thought you called for me. I must have been mistaken."

She slowly back out before Tsunade called out for her, "No, no, I did call you, come on in." She waved her hand encouragingly.

Hinata listened and entered the crowded office but kept her back plastered to the now closed door.

"What is the meaning of this?" Neji ground out.

Tsunade replied with confidence, "Hinata. You have been given a mission. This mission is to watch Uchiha Sasuke" Hinata's eyes turned to Sasuke as if never noticing his presence before now "for the next few months; until I deem it fit for him to return to active duty."

Hinata's eyes still hadn't strayed from Sasuke's. The shock in her's may have just been an act, but the glimmer in Sasuke's eyes was real. No longer was there the stoic ANBU that he barely recognized. In front of him stood Hinata - his Hina - the first person he truly connected with after the massacre. She looked exactly the same yet completely different. Her hair was still the incandescent blue, now reaching just above her hips and her straight bangs still hid her eyes, just slightly, giving that look of pure innocence. But, now in front of him was a women. Her check bones were more defined. Her body was of the perfect proportions. And her eyes held a deepness and a knowledge that she would never be able to truly hide.

Sasuke lost his breath for a moment. _She's… she is…_

Sasuke was brought out of his reverie with Naruto's booming voice. "Ba-chan! What are you thinking?! Hinata can't guard Sasuke, she could get hurt! I get that she used to be super strong, but after the accident she's too weak!"

For all of those in the room who knew of Hinata's true rank, it was nearly impossible for them to keep their faces neutral. On the inside they were hurled over in laughter over Naruto's comment. One, because she could beat Naruto before he even understood what was going on, and two because they knew that it was taking all of Hinata's rock hard resolve to not bash Naruto over the head. She, of course, would do it much more slyly so that he wouldn't even realize until the pain hit him. She could deal with being called a lot of things, but weak was always a trigger word. Along with Kakashi, Tsunade, and Sasuke, the others in the room that knew of her true strength were Asuma, Gai, and Shikamaru.

In order to prevent a desk from being smashed Kakashi spoke up. "Don't worry Naruto we will all be helping Hinata-chan. She's not really alone in this mission."

Hinata had turned towards Kakashi, her head down slightly with her eyes peaking out from behind her bangs at him. "T-thank you, Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi smirked behind his mask but was careful to not let it reach his eyes, he gave a slight nod. "A-and Naruto-san, I'm sure Sasuke wouldn't hurt me…"

Apparently it's a habit in team seven to interrupt, for Sakura cut Hinata off next. "Hinata-chan" she said strictly, "Sasuke isn't the same person he was when he left." In contrast, however, after she said this she sent Sasuke a look of longing.

Knowing it was pointless to argue with two of the most hardheaded shinobi in the village Hinata sent a pleading look towards Tsunade.

Taking the hint Tsunade let her temper rise in false anger. "Both of you stop talking! Nothing you say will change my mind on this matter. I need all of my shinobi - all of you - ready at a moments notice. You all know the threat that lies on the village now. I can not spare any of you. Hinata used to be a shinobi she can handle herself in emergencies and of course I will station ANBU outside of her home, where they will be staying." That was a lie. "Hinata is also the trade minister for our village so that will give Sasuke something to do to keep him busy." Another lie. "Now, that is all I will explain myself to you! Am I clear!"

Naruto cowered behind Sakura while they both shook their heads to agree with whatever the firecracker was saying.

"Now," Tsunade continued, "Kakashi, you will expected to help Hinata-chan if she needs anything with Sasuke. You were his Sensei after all."

Kakashi managed an exasperated sigh before turning to Hinata with a mischievous glint in his eye, "Lookin forward to working with ya… Just don't hold me back if it comes down to a fight."

Those that knew the truth almost choked trying to hold in their reactions, those that didn't just stared bewildered at the out of character comment.

%%%%%

"W-well, here is my home." a timid voice introduced.

Hinata and Sasuke were standing inside the entry way of here tiny house on the outskirts of the village. Sasuke was analyzing the place with a scrupulous glare. On his left was a small kitchen with a fridge, stove, sink, and some wooden cupboards. On his right a small living room with a black couch and rug lining the floor. In front of him there was a small hallway that he was guessing lead to the bedrooms and bathroom. _Well, this was definitely not what I was thinking of for one of the highest ranking shinobi in the village. I never saw her place all those years ago, I wonder if she hasn't moved since then?_

Reading that look in his eye Hinata explained cryptically, but still knowing he would understand. "I-I just like my privacy; it's important for me to be away from the other v-villagers."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he turned so his body was facing Hinata completely. He started walking towards her, slowly closing the distance. "Who are you?"

Hinata tilted her head to the side, walking backwards to maintain the distance between them.

Sasuke continued to growl out, "You go from this strong capable kunoichi," Hinata's back hit a wall and he caged her with his his arms on both sides of her head, "to this stuttering mess from long before we ever trained together." He leaned in, his face in closer. "So again I ask, who are you?"

In a flash the two positions were reversed. Hinata had her forearm pressed against Sasuke's chest and a chakra laced finger pointing towards his neck. She was shorter than him so when she talked her breath tickled his jaw line, "I" she paused, "am whoever I am needed to be."

Sasuke smirked.

Hinata removed the chakra from her finger, but still kept him trapped against the hard wall. "What about you Sasu?" Her voice was slightly lighter now. "What is it you want? Our fight should have lasted longer than it did."

His smirk was gone now and was replaced with a look of reverie as he looked past her. "You would have beaten me eventually, I just prevented myself from getting more dire injuries."

Now it was Hinata's turn to smirk, "Even though you are correct - the battle would have lasted twice as long with me winning in the end in you went full out - _the_ Uchiha Sasuke giving up? I don't think so."

Sasuke glued his eyes to her own now. "You know why I'm here."

Hinata lightened her hold and her eyes softened. "Sasu, if you can't even beat me how are you supposed to protect me." She did't mean to sound rude or ungrateful towards his concern, but she need to keep him realistic.

Sasuke snapped his teeth together and ground out, "The only person who can beat his Sharingan is another person with the Sharingan."

"I've…" Her breath was nocked out of her when Sasuke reversed their positions yet again. _I guess in hindsight I shouldn't have weakened my grasp. _She ignored his temper and continued speaking, "I've been training in ways to nullify the Sharingan. Sasu, I'm not an applicant for the head of the ANBU Black Ops for nothing." Minutes passed by with out a sound being made, neither seemed to notice the awkwardness of their position.

She was surprised yet again when Sasuke bent down to rest his forehead against hers, "I'm not letting him take anything else away from me."

%%%%%

Author's Notes

1 - Nara Shadow Gathering Technique

2 - so there were two seals placed on Sasuke; the first was the one that came up from the field and covered him causing him to fall unconscious and the second was the one that Hinata drew on him in her blood. This second one weakens his chakra, but he doesn't know about this one yet.

Don't worry I'm not making Itachi the villain (remember I love him too much :P ), I'll explain things next chapter… I'm really excited to write next chapter :) :) But please review and let me know how you think the story is going so far and if there are any gaps or any weird things, again this is my first fanfic so it may have some weird stuff going on that I may not notice without your help :D :D

And thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed, and favourited so far! Until next time!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hii :) Super long chapter for all of you :P**

**In regards to the timeline, it is similar to the actual Naruto one, just slightly spread out over a longer period; I wanted to make sure Hinata was 18 in my story.**

**Enjoy :D**

**Chapter 6**

_Flashback _

"This fight is mine" a raspy voice murmured. His voice was low, but held such authority that if one was ignorant they would follow blindly.

In a small village a couple hours outside of The Leaf, a battle was going down in a cramped hallway of an old inn. There was a gapping hole at the end of the hall that allowed a slight wind to enter and circulate the ever growing tension. The sunlight roamed the halls as well providing a false sense of serenity. Walls were crackling and small debris was falling from the roof, but this was barely noticed by the five shinobi filling the hallway.

At this moment it was silent, but not for long.

A terrified Naruto stood trembling in the face of his enemies, his life just saved by the toad sage behind him. This scene escaped Naruto, leaving him confused about what to do and who to listen to - his gut or his best friend. Sasuke was collapsed against the far end of the hallway, the light from the opposite end barely reaching his sweating face. His wrist was broken, he was out of breath, and he shouldn't even attempt to stand, but this was a battle he refused to lose, refused to let anyone fight but him. For in the middle stood two men in black robes that had swirling red clouds painted on them. One of these men was his brother; Uchiha Itachi.

Itachi was like a blank slate, no emotion touching any of his features. The blue man beside him, however, stood with a sadistic smile plastered on his face. His shark like teeth were glistening maliciously and his eyes were gleaming in anticipation for what was to come next.

Itachi sauntered forwards towards the crumpled form of his little brother. Perhaps he would have let him go if it weren't for his brothers own foolishness as he kept trying to stand on wobbly knees. What happened next couldn't even be classified as a fight, it was more of a beating.

Sasuke was a lifeless doll being pummelled by his childhood hero. An elbow to the ribs. A fist to the gut. A backhand to his neck. Itachi twirled his hand around with ease getting a vice-like grip on Sasuke's seemingly scrawny neck before slamming him into the wall he was previously using for support.

Pushing him harder against the crumbling cement Itachi leaned forwards, finally allowing for a cruel smirk to appear. "You're still too weak. You don't have enough hate." His smirk deepened with his next whispered words, "And you know what little brother? You never will." His eyes then flashed a dangerous red before he locked them onto Sasuke's decaying ones.

A blood curdling scream pierced the palpable air. Sasuke was now in Itachi's Tsukuyomi; his own personal hell.

In an instant Itachi jumped away from the panic stricken Sasuke, leaving him with his eyes glazed over in remembrance. Itachi turned his attention to the female ANBU captain that now stood guard in front of the broken form of his brother. _She seems to be the same age as Sasuke, however,_ _I did not sense her._ His eyes narrowed contemplatively._ She was also going to use the Nara shadow possession jutsu, yet the chakra pooling around her eyes indicates she's a Hyūga. Interesting._

The shark-like human started chuckling, "Haha, look Itachi! You're brother is being saved by his little girlfriend."

Everyone ignored the attempt at humour.

Jiraiya spoke next with concern lacing his voice - no doubt if he let anything happen to this girl Tsunade would have his head. Naruto was tucked safety behind him, but two rogue ninja stood between him and her. "I appreciate the help ANBU, but for now these guys are out of your league." She had just made Captain less than a month ago.

"Jiraiya-sama," she said impassively her attention never once faltering from the threat in front of her, though her eyes were staring at their feet to prevent getting caught in a genjutsu, "even if you could handle both these rogue ninja by yourself, I will not leave Sasuke and Naruto. I will protect them with my life."

Jiraiya let out a small sigh, _the will of fire really is strong in her. No wonder she somehow persuade Tsunade to train her. That's a feat on its own._ "You're right."

A small cough then echoed through the hall. Sasuke was barely conscious but in his eyes shone a waking fear for the scene he saw now. "R-run. A-way. Hina…"

"Stop talking Sasu." Hinata snapped interrupting his gasping sentence. She prayed at this moment that they did not hear her name, but that was too much to ask for.

Itachi observed the scene, _Sasu?_ Choosing to ignore the nickname he pondered out loud, "So you're not just a Hyūga, but the ex-heiress." He took a second long pause. "Hinata." He said her name as if he was testing how it felt to role off his tongue. Realizing this was a new way to strengthen his brother - he knew more than anyone that true strength came from wanting to protect those close to you - he started to paint a new web of deceit. "You intrigue me Hinata. I did not sense you coming, I have never been snuck up on before." His tone was in juxtaposition to the words he used. Itachi turned his back to her and faced his partner. "We have failed our mission for today - we can not continue without heavy consequences - but we have learned something invaluable. Don't you agree Kisame?"

The malicious grin returned on Kisame's face. "Hehe ya. Leader's gonna wanna hear about her. And even if he doesn't let us keep her, she'll be fun to play with." He licked his lips in wicked anticipation. "Big mistake girl, you just caught the eye of the Akatsuki."

Hinata stiffened, and for the first time in a while, she felt fear. The men in front of her were not normal shinobi; power was radiating off of them.

Both men then suddenly materialized into a flock of black crows with just Itachi's few words hanging around them, "You have three years. Do not disappoint."

_End Flashback_

%%%%%

Sasuke woke to a delicious aroma wafting through the air. He was sleeping on the floor beside Hinata's small twin size bed. He twisted his back allowing his joints a much needed release before curling over to stretch his tight muscles. He rubbed the back of his neck;_ I really shouldn't have offered Hina the bed. Screw being a 'gentleman', I can barely move. Actually, it's the bitch Tsunade's fault for telling Hina to watch me for the first few nights._

Standing on stiff joints, while ignoring his aches and pains, he made his way towards the overwhelming scent.

Hinata stood in front of a sizzling stove in a flowing violet skirt that reached her ankles. She had a thin yet baggy sweater over top that, at the neck, was same violet as her skirt, but faded into pure white. Her hair was cascading down her back, swinging slightly with every tiny movement she would make.

Sasuke smirked. _Smart, covering the muscle that would be just a tad bit too bulky for the 'Minister of Trade.'_

"Good morning Sasuke" Hinata chimed still intently focused on the food she was platting. Sasuke scrunched his nose at her use of his full name. She turned around with a small smile while handing him a plate of food, "Here you go."

He took it without hesitation knowing fully well how great a cook she was. On his plate was some scrambled eggs, beef, rice, and sliced tomatoes.

They began to eat on the counter top by the stove; Hinata had pulled out two chairs for them to sit on. They were now sitting across from one another, sparing slight glances to the other now and again.

Knowing that if he wants to have any sort of conversation he has to initiate it himself due to her quiet nature, and that she put up a full barrier around her entire property last night, he asked her a question that had been plaguing him. "What accident was the dobe taking about yesterday?"

Hinata eyed him as she swallowed the food in her mouth and put her chopsticks down by the side calmly before speaking. "After the incident with your brother," she pretend not to see Sasuke stiffen, "and the man we now know as Hoshigaki Kisame, a plan was devised to further the secrecy of my identity. As you know the alias for my rank is acting as the current Minister of Trade for the village. I got this position a bit over two years ago after a 'mission gone wrong;' of course everything went perfectly according to the actual plan. I was sent on a mission with my current ANBU team to retrieve a scroll from The Village Hidden in the Sand; normally it would be C-Ranked, but due to the importance it was moved up to an A-Rank. Anyways, we received the scroll with ease, but on the way back we were met with an ambush." Hinata took a small breath. "When I sensed and saw the threat I sent two of my teammates ahead with the scroll and kept myself and one other behind to fight the enemy shinobi. In the end, one of the enemies used a type of medical jutsu to ruin my chakra pathways."

The sides of Sasuke's mouth twitched upward, "Or so the story goes…"

Hinata joined him with a smile. "Exactly. Like I said, everything actually went according to plan. I had helped the Sands Kazekage a month back, there was drought and I used my water manipulation technique to move a body of water closer to them. He owed us a favour, so with his help we set up this fake mission." Her smile turned into a giggling one. "The 'enemy nin' were actually a mix of Leaf and Sand high ranking shinobi. Kashi and Shikamaru were two of them, they both used a henge and masked their chakra's quite brilliantly - especially for my team not to notice. Temari and Kankurō, the sand siblings you met during the Chunin exams, were the other two. They wore fully body coverings as to not be recognized."

Sasuke nodded his head slightly. _Sneaky. _"So, where does becoming the Minister of Trade fit into this?"

Hinata took another bite of food before continuing. "I can use that occupation to leave the village without question. Every once in a while I go out on actual trade business to keep up pretences. I actually have to go to a meeting in a month for this purpose. Tsunade usually sends a small team with me. If Tsunade allows it you can probably come with me."

"Sounds like fun" Sasuke sneered. Glad to have her talking Sasuke asked another question. "So, what about the whole shy girl act?"

"I had to pretend that I was distraught over what happened. From everyone else's view my ninja career was over, I had to react accordingly. It seemed realistic that I would convert back to my old ways." Hinata

explained simply. "And how do you know being shy was an act? What if how I am now is an act?"

_Because I know you too well,_ but "Hn" was all he said.

After finishing their breakfast Hinata grabbed both of their plates and told Sasuke to get ready to head out to the village. He was never a fan of being told what to do, but decided to listen, this time.

%%%%%

_Flashback_

Once the two Akatsuki men left, Naruto regained his senses, running towards his unconscious teammate and best friend, while brushing past the frozen ANBU. Hinata barely registered what had just happened. In the moments before they disappeared Itachi appeared beside her. She didn't even see him move. Didn't even sense him until his mouth was by her ear whispering, _'What are you to him?' _She was confused, and then in the next moment, a different phrase was pounding through her head, _'You have three years. Do not disappoint.' _

Hinata was brought out of her reverie by a strong hand plopping on her head. She looked up to see the legendary Toad Sage grinning down at her. "Don't worry kid, we won't let 'em get you." He chuckled. "Don't even know what they want with you, but I'm not letting them have ya. I'm sure Tsunade won't either. So there you go. You have two of the Sanin protecting you. Though I'm sure in a few years you'll be able to best an old man like me."

Hinata nodded her head and released the tension from her shoulders. It was mainly for pretences though, because she was not blind, she saw that slight look of concern in his eyes. And concern from someone as strong as him was enough to terrify her. Putting her resolve back together she turned her attention to the hysterical Naruto and unconscious Sasuke.

Hinata moved Naruto away and covered her hands in a healing chakra. She moved them over his body fixing all the damages. _These injuries aren't that bad considering who Sasu was fighting. _There were two broken ribs and many bruises, but no apparent life threatening injuries. _He's still in a panicked state though. What's wrong? _When she moved her hands over his glistening forehead she took a sharp intake of breath. She turned to Jiraiya with worry, "We need to find Tsunade-sensei. Most of the damage is mental not physical. I haven't had enough training from her to help with those kinds of injuries yet."

Jiraiya nodded his head with understanding. "You take Sasuke back to the village. Naruto and I will continue to look for her" He brought his hand up to scratch his chin in thought. "Where was the last town you met with her? I didn't get to ask you before we left in our search."

Pulling out a scroll Hinata drew a small map of the locations that she had previously trained with the legendary medical nin before handing it to Jiraiya and throwing Sasuke over her shoulder. Without looking back she leapt like lightening towards her home, a little more alert than she was on her way there.

_End Flashback_

%%%%%

Hinata and Sasuke made their way through the bustling village streets, ignoring all the stares and looks of shock or fear from the villagers. If the wayward glances weren't obvious enough the slight space the villagers maintained for them was.

Some were walking steadily, enjoying the beautiful day. The sun had just risen over the horizon and was now watching over them with its rays lighting their way. Others were running down the street hurriedly; academy students and genin late for classes, store owners hurrying to open, even eager chunin rushing to start their missions. The sight made Hinata smile a true smile.

This was what she was fighting to protect. Who she was fighting to protect. The childhood innocence that was stripped from her was still alive in the others around her and she would give anything and everything of herself to protect that.

Hinata's sightseeing was interrupted by the frank Uchiha beside her, his hands stuffed in his pockets and a slight scowl on his face. She would have made a snide comment if it wouldn't have appeared so un-Hinata like.

His eyes leered towards her own and she lowered her head demurely. That made him scoff.

"So," he pressed, "what…"

He cut his sentence short when he saw a familiar face saunter lazily towards them. _Nara Shikamaru…_

"Hey, Hinata-chan." Shikamaru gave a small wave then shoved his hand back in his pocket. "Uchiha." He gave a small nod ignoring the lack of response and small glare from the ex-rogue. "I just thought you'd want to know that your old acquaintance is up at the Hokage Tower" he confided cryptically. "It should be safe to head up there now if you want."

A bright smile plastered itself on her face as she shook her head excitedly. "Th-thank you, Shikamaru-kun. I owe you one." After giving a slight bow she motioned for Sasuke to follow, but not before sparing a final glance with Shikamaru, one that represented her true thanks.

Sasuke noticed they were walking faster than they were before and curiosity began to over take him. If there was one thing he hated - well, he hated a lot of things - it was to be left in the dark and denied answers. This was mainly because when he didn't know, didn't understand, he would begin to speculate. _Who's this old friend she's getting so excited to meet? _He scrunched his nose which didn't go unnoticed by the high ranking ninja beside him. _She better not be dragging me to go meet up with some pansy ass boyfriend._ His eyebrows scrunch together. _Boyfriend?_ His jaw clenched shut._ I don't think so. I don't share. _

His mental rant came to an end when they stopped in front of the red Hokage Tower with its familiar peeling paint and rusted gave him a small smile and slight nod telling him to behave before they stepped in.

They shuffled through the halls practically unnoticed. He guessed she was purposely avoiding other nin to prevent being asked unwanted questions. After a few minutes they came down the familiar hallway that opened up into the waiting area in front of the Hokage's office. There was a green leather three person couch facing the office doors with a small glass coffee table and lilac orchid adorning it.

With Hinata in the lead, they casually walked up towards the shinobi guarding the entry way. With a slight blush gracing her cheeks Hinata tilted her head upwards towards the jounin. There were four of them, all of them she recognized, but only one that stood out. Shiranui Genma. He wore the typical jounin attire with a navy blue bandanna tied around his pin straight brown hair. The senbon always twirling around in his mouth was a signature of his, almost as much as that flirtatious smirk and those wandering eyes. Genma had trained Hinata a while back in the proper and productive use of a senbon; a deadly weapon that could been hidden in plain sight was vital for someone almost always undercover. He was one of the few that knew her actual rank due to their time training, but also because of the fact that he was one of the Hokage's most trusted personal guards. A position he'd carried since the Fourth.

"I am here to see the Hokage." Hinata stated with a timid yet unwavering voice.

One of the men she'd yet to acquaint herself with responded to her, however, his eyes were glued to Sasuke. "The Hokage is in an important meeting right now, and is therefore not available."

Hinata trusted Shikamaru's information completely and was therefore not deterred. She was incredibly eager to enter and reunite with a friendly face from the not so distant past, so her patiences was not the strongest right now. She turned her head slightly to see Genma leaning casually with his signature smirk directed at her, while his tongue twirled his senbon callously. _Well, he's not going to be any help._

Genma liked to tease, always had, always will. He was the one to develop her coy side. His play on words was not to be ignored, she always had to be attentive when talking to him.

Genma knew why she was here and was curious to see how far she would go. So he just stood there, pretending to be ignorant to the high ranking ANBU who was being denied basic entry.

She gave him a sickeningly sweet smile before returning her attention back to the three other guards. "Oh" she cocked her head to the side disappointedly while batting her long lashes. "I assure you she's expecting us."

The same guard was about to respond when he noticed she and Sasuke were making a move towards the door. All three men made a move to intercept their entry, but when they did she was already past them, swinging the door open nonchalantly, and holding it open for Sasuke. The door closed just as quickly as it opened.

Genma's smirk turned into a grin which turned into a throaty chuckle. His reaction was partially due to how easily she made it past three elite jounin guards and partially due to the slack jaws and confused looks of those guards.

The team was about to enter to retrieve the crafty mice when Genma decided to finally step in. He stopped them by muttering some quickly made up excuse of them being apart of the current meeting and just how sneaky that Uchiha can be. The men seemed will to buy that excuse, it was better than being one upped by a civilian.

Inside the office Sasuke sniggered over what just went down outside. _Poor fools probably don't even know what just happened. How can they be guarding the Hokage? Pathetic. _Remembering why they came here Sasuke glanced around the room, searching for the intruding face. His now crimson eyes fell onto the porcupine of white hair staring out at the village next to the current Hokage.

Said man turned around after sensing the hostility. With a lopsided grin on his face he raised his arms in mock defence waving them slightly, "Hey, hey, hey, what's with the sudden killer intent?"

Sasuke studied his features with a speculative glower. The man appeared to be in his mid-fifties yet somehow maintained a spark of childhood immaturity. He had a metal headband fastened on his forehead and two red lines streaking down his face like permanent tears. These lines matched the red vest that draped over his green long sleeve wrap around shirt which flowed over the baggy pants of the identical colour of green. Sasuke let his Sharingan fade into obsidian orbs. He recognized the man as the legendary Toad Sage, Jiraiya. His eyes darted to the girl beside him who's single smile was lightening up the entire room. He calmed instantly.

Feeling the killer intent wash away Jiraiya relaxed his arms down by his side and brought his attention to the raven haired beauty in the room. "Whoa-ho-ho look at you! It's been a while Hinata-chan!" his eyes bulged and mouth hung a gape playfully. "You're eighteen now right?! Why don't you come over here and give your good old friend a hug hello!"

The Sharingan eyes were back now with its three tamoe spinning rapidly. Sasuke was about to step forward to give the old pervert a bone breaking hug on _his _Hinata's behalf when the fuming Hokage beat him to it. A chakra enhanced fist met with the top of the all powerful sage's head causing slight crack to be heard which was followed by a whimper and plea for mercy.

Hinata just giggled in a surprising innocence at the two's shenanigans. "Don't worry Tsunade-sensei" she said in between giggles, "I know he was just joking. He's just trying to embarrass me."

The crouched down man, who was blocking his head with his arms, peeked out from behind them with a friendly smile. Hinata smiled back and gave a small bow. "It has been a while Jiraiya-sensei." She tapped her chin in a mocking contemplation, "Or what was it Naruto-san calls you? Pervy Sage! That's it."

Hinata heard Sasuke mumble, "Ya that name fits alright" so that only she could hear. Hinata had to suppress another wave of giggles.

Jiraiya stood with a pout on his face. "Come on, now don't you start too. I told him not to call me that when there's other people around."

Hinata smiled apologetically, "Okay, I'm sorry. So, what brings you back here?"

A small change was noted in his expression before returning to his carefree demeanour, "Just wanted to check on my two favourite students, and of course I knew Tsunade couldn't live without me for so long" he cooed the last part. Earning him another lump on the top of his head.

"W-well," Hinata stuttered slightly, she would always be insecure of asking things of others, "if you wouldn't mind, I could use some help on performing a new seal I have been working on."

A deep throaty laugh reverberated through the office, "I think you surpassed me in that category a while ago! What do you need my help for?"

Hinata's cheeks reddened a minuscule amount before answering timidly, "It's a special case." She looked towards Tsunade who had just plopped down into her desk chair. "Tsunade-sensei, do you have the seal design I brought to you on hand?"

Tsunade nodded her head before scrounging around in her desk draws. After a few scratches, hisses, and thuds, she threw up her right hand that was clutching a single green scroll. "Here you go Hinata."

Hinata walked forwards while bitting through the flesh on her thumb to get a small trickle of blood. After taking the scroll she dragged her blood across the middle causing the locking seal to dissipate. Once she unraveled it she handed it to Jiraiya.

Sasuke was surprised in the change he saw in the old perv. His eyes became hard as he worked through the intricate seal design, darting back and forth, lingering longer on some parts than others. Although the man acted like a fool, his intelligence shined through in this type of jutsu.

A sour look overcame Jiraiya and his eyes darted towards Hinata over the hem of his page. They then traveled to Sasuke and back down for further analysis.

"Are you sure about this part Hinata?" Jiraiya's voice was serious but held slight concern.

Hinata feigned ignorance and made her way over to look at the specific part to which he was referring. She already knew though, that part was the exact reason why she needed his help. She peeked over his broad shoulder to get a better look. "Oh, yes, that part" Hinata pondered. "Yes, I am sure." Her eyes showed her rock hard resolve, though her tone was light, and Jiraiya knew better than to argue.

He groaned in defeat, "Okay then, I see why you need my help. I'll do it. Does he know yet?" Jiraiya jerked his thumb to point towards Sasuke.

"No, not yet." Hinata affirmed.

Sasuke scowled at being blatantly talked about as if he were not there, but it was also due to what the words he heard were implying. "You're not sealing me." He stated bluntly, no room for negotiation.

Hinata turned to him with an apologetic expression, "Sorry, you misunderstand us Sasu." She walked towards him casually and positioned herself behind him. Hinata pulled down the neck of his shirt revealing Orochimaru's curse mark and the thin circular seal that surrounded it. She gently ran her finger over the mark causing Sasuke's hairs to stand on edge. Hinata continued explaining while her eyes studied the mark with a slight sadness. "Even though you killed Orochimaru, part of him is still connected to you through this seal. I need to make sure that he can't come back through the use of your own body." She looked up and brought her hand back down to her side, "Besides" she graced him with a smile that was like his sunrise after a cold and harsh night, "you're strong enough now to not have to rely on other peoples power."

Turning his head away from Hinata, Sasuke grunted a "Hn" before mumbling a "Fine."

Tsunade had been watching the duo and grew ever more curious of those days they spent as teammates. She cleared her throat, drawing the attention of three of the worlds strongest shinobi. "I will give you two the rest of the today to perform the sealing and then tomorrow for recuperation. After that I want you both to check in with me and we will discuss how you will be spending your days while under temporary probation Sasuke." Tsunade rested her folded hands on her desk to hide her appearing smirk. "Jiraiya I need to talk to you for a minute. Hinata, he'll meet you at your house in an hour." _That will work well because we don't want them to be seen leaving together._

Hinata gave a small bow to her two mentors and friends before turning to leave the office.

%%%%%

_Flashback_

It had been days since they had arrived back in the Leaf Village and Sasuke had yet to awake from his deep slumber. He laid in the blanch hospital bed with a permanent crinkle between his eyebrows and frown on his now chapped lips. _I'm sorry Sasu. I should have been there sooner._

Hinata had yet to leave the hospital. She was there day and night keeping a protective watch in her full ANBU gear. The only time she left Sasuke's side was to check on Kakashi who she had found out also fought against the Sharingan wielder and lost.

Hinata had just returned back from a mission when she heard the news from a fellow ANBU captain that Sasuke had ran blindly, fuelled by hatred and need for revenge, after his older brother. She had yet to check in, so she quickly gave order to her team and turned straight around following any trace of her friend that she could.

But, still she was too late. Too late to help Kakashi; someone who had been so kind and open about his own daunting past in order to help her to stray from the darkness. Too late to help Sasuke; someone who forcibly tore down her rapidly growing walls and gave her a release from solitude. Again, she was too late to help her friends. Her comrades. Now that she was finally strong enough to help and protect them she was too late!

Hinata's temper continued growing as she unconsciously clenched her hands into fists with her nails cutting her palms. She sensed her current sensei enter the room but didn't acknowledge her, she was too engulfed in her own reprieve.

Tsunade put a comforting hand on her shoulder, her eyes laced with concern and understanding.

"Please. Please help them." Hinata mumbled with her head down, her rage replaced with a deep regret and despair.

Tsunade turned her attention to the raven locked boy laying in the bed and stalked forwards. At this time an anxious Naruto bounded in with a hysterical Sakura. Jiraiya was on their tails. In the next minutes every breath became noticeably thicker until it caught in the back of her throat when she saw Tsunade's shoulders relax.

Sasuke's eyes fluttered open and he slowly sat up from his comatose position. Sakura darted, tear streak face first, into Sasuke's chest. She wrapped her arms around him soaking his shirt.

Hinata was relieved as well, but unfortunately was not as ignorant as Sakura.

Ignorance truly is bliss.

Hinata saw the change in his eyes. The eyes that were just beginning to see the light were once again shrouded in darkness. The playful smirk she grew accustomed to was replaced with a scowl. _All because I was too late._

Hinata left the room with Tsunade and Jiraiya to go and heal Kakashi.

Tsunade healed Kakashi much quicker than Sasuke. It turned out Hinata shouldn't have worried about Kakashi because he still had that sheepish look as he got reprimanded for being bested by those two rogue nin. He even managed to put a small smile on her face when he gave her a pleading look for help against the blond tyrant, though it was hidden behind her ANBU mask.

Deciding to help the poor man out, Hinata gave out a small cough.

Tsunade glowered over for being interrupted before softening her expression. She brought her eyes back to Kakashi who was innocently looking at something outside the nearby window that called for his complete attention. Sighing, Tsunade marched out of the room.

Hinata gave the grateful copy ninja a small wave before following out of the room with Jiraiya.

When they left the room Jiraiya stirred up a conversation as they walked down the bleak empty hall. "Thanks for the help. She was really close to the last place you trained with her, so we wouldn't have found her so quickly without you."

Hinata looked up at him and gave slight nod.

"Really though, I know you understand how vital it was that we found her, not just for those two, but for the Village. It needs a Hokage." Jiraiya continued

"Hai," Hinata agreed, "and Tsunade-sensei will be a great one."

Jiraiya grinned, "Damn right. Anyways, I owe ya one, so let me know if you ever need anything."

Hinata stopped in her tracks and looked him dead in the eyes. "I need to get stronger." Her resolve was solid, her voice stern. "There is one thing currently holding me back, and will continue to do so in the future." Even though it was not allowed Hinata removed her mask; her identity was already compromised so it was moot to hide it any further. Her determined eyes became clear as she brushed her bangs to the side. "You are a master of seals. Please help me."

_End Flashback_

%%%%%

Sasuke sat on the porch out back of Hinata's house. He was observing with curious eyes the intricate designs Hinata was painting on the large field. Five circles were drawn with kanji. The circles started small and grew larger as you moved outwards. An 'X' shape was drawn across these rings and stopped when it reached the border of the smallest circle. This was where Hinata was crouched over, adding the final minute details.

Sensing a familiar presence Hinata straightened herself and allowed for a door to form in her barrier.

A whistle pierced through the air with an impressed tune. "Man, you definitely surpassed me with patience and attention to detail." Jiraiya walked through the forest edge and towards Hinata.

Hinata smiled, "Well, you've never really been the patient type."

Jiraiya chuckled, "You sure got me there."

Hinata motioned for the two men to join her in the centre. She sat Sasuke in the very middle and stood behind him with Jiraiya. Hinata used her knife like finger to slice through her palm and then did the same across Sasuke's curse mark. She placed her cut on his own and watched as the blood melded together down his back. She then intertwined her free hand with Jiraiya's, together forming a complete hand-sign.

Taking a deep breath Hinata began the sealing.

Sasuke prepared himself for the pain that he was sure would come.

The lines that formed the 'X' rose off of the ground and incandescent green outlined each character. The circles then slowly began to spin around the three in the centre, slowly picking up speed.

Hinata grit her teeth and sent another wave of her and Jiraiya's chakra into the seal.

After this the circles began to enclose around them. The smallest circle made its way up Sasuke's back to disappear underneath her palm. Then the second, and the third, and the fourth did the same. The fifth crawled upwards at a torturously slow pace until it finally joined the others.

The remaining now separated lines pulsed. They dropped with a ground shaking thud before sliding along the ground heavily. One line went up each arm and across to his neck and the other two went up his chest and and vertebrae.

Hinata dropped her hand off of Sasuke's left upper shoulder to reveal the new tattoo. There was now five circles covering the seal with an diameter of two inches. Along with this a cross covered it. The lines at the top and sides were short, only coming out an inch each side. The bottom, however, flowed downwards to his lower back.

Realizing it was over Sasuke turned around to comment on Hinata's sealing abilities; there was no pain, unlike when Kakashi did it many years ago.

His blood ran cold.

In the old perverts arms laid an unconscious and profusely sweating Hinata. Sasuke immediately grew enraged and grabbed Hinata from his arms. "What. Happened." he growled out. His arms tightened around her subconsciously.

Jiraiya's eyes held none of his previous humour and lightheartedness. "I'm sure you know." He paused meeting Sasuke's glare with his own. "She still feels responsible for you receiving that mark; for not protecting you before you were able to protect yourself. She didn't want you to feel anymore pain because of it. So, she took it on herself. She's a master of seals. Why else would she need me other than if part of her would be consumed and applied elsewhere?"

Sasuke looked down at the girls in his. "Why did you let her do it?"

Jiraiya scoffed, "She's strong enough to make her own decisions and too kind for me to make her live with the guilt of causing someone she cares for pain."

Sasuke shifted her into a single arm while he used his other to wipe the sticking bangs off of her face. His scowl softened slightly, but his falling hair hid the change. _You're such a fool. I'm supposed to be the one protecting you._

Jiraiya turned away and walked out the way he came. But, before he disappeared into the forest he stopped and in a low voice added, "I'm leaving her with you because _she_ trusts you. I let her hurt herself because _she _cares about you. If you hurt her you will not only make me as your enemy, but many other powerful ninja. She has a way of bonding with everyone she meets; it's due to her compassion for them. Hinata's one of few people, perhaps the only person, who has her rank and skill, while still managing to see some good in people. I know I partially have you to thank for that," he turned a gave threatening smile, "but, again, if you hurt her all of my amity will vanish, and I will make you regret every second that you hurt her for."

And with that he was gone leaving an irritated Sasuke.

Sasuke walked over and smoothly lowered himself to sit against the wooden porch with Hinata sitting in between his legs and her back leaning against his naked chest. _I could never hurt her._

%%%%%

A cool and soothing breeze alerted Hinata's senses. Her eyes were still closed, her breathing shallow, as she tried to recall what had happened. _Pain. There was so much pain. That's right Sasu's seal. I'm glad he didn't have to endure that. _

It suddenly dawned on her that she was not laying in her comfy bed as she assumed she would be when she woke up. She was sitting up against something rugged, yet soft. She was warm. And a comforting scent of mint and something else she couldn't quite name overwhelmed her nose.

Hinata's eyes fluttered open and she smiled slightly as she saw her favourite scene; an image that always brought her peace and tranquility. _This is much better than waking up to the sight of my bland ceiling. _It was night time and the moon was lighting the sky above her with its borrowed light. The stars were dotted beside it twinkling excitedly.

She tilted her head back and was surprised when she was greeted with two obsidian eyes and she realized she was cuddling Sasuke at the moment. "Wha-"

"It's late. Go back to sleep." Sasuke interrupted returning his eyes back to the night sky leaving no room for discussion.

The corners of Hinata's mouth twitched upwards before realizing that she really was exhausted and sore from the sealing. "O-ok. Good night, Sasu" Hinata mumbled before nuzzling her head on Sasuke's shoulder.

From afar two pairs of eyes were watching the interaction unfold.

"I don't think he's gonna hurt her." Jiraiya whispered to the man laying lazily on the tree branch in front of him.

Kakashi shrugged. "I know." _But, I'm still not leaving her._

%%%%%

There we go a super long chapter for all of you :) Six is my favourite number so why not?! I hoped you guys liked it. Please review and give me your feedback and opinions so far. Thanks so much to everyone who already has, you always make me want to smile and hurry up and write the next chapter! Remember feel free to ask me some questions if something doesn't make sense :D

Until next time,

EK


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi :) sorry for the late update, had a bunch of school work last week (blah). **

**To Anne - thanks for your review! As for Hinata's seal that will be explained next chapter and as for Kakashi, his feelings for now are one of a strong friendship... that may develop though later :P**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

It had been a week since the Wolf and the Rabbit returned Uchiha Sasuke to the Leaf village. Words and rumours were still buzzing between villagers about the abrupt return and lack punishment, though all knew better than to question it aloud. Since the Leaf's strongest team was involved everyone knew that there were sure to be particular circumstances they couldn't even begin to fathom.

Hinata had healed from the immense pain she endured during the advanced sealing of Orochimaru's curse mark with an impressive quickness; one that showed her trained endurance and stamina. Hinata even managed to meet with the Hokage the next morning, much to the Hokage's dismay. Jiraiya explained to her how Hinata took Sasuke's pain as her own, and though she understood it, she was still irritated. Regardless, the duo was present so she explained how the upcoming weeks would be arranged.

Tsunade could not afford to lose Hinata for even a couple of days, so she planned to occupy Sasuke's attention elsewhere. For now, Sasuke was forced to participate in menial D-Rank missions inside of the village walls. The teams in charge of watching him would switch between Team Kakashi, which was currently being lead by Yamato, Team Asuma, and Team Gai. Then, after the length of a regular training day, Sasuke would return back into Hinata's custody.

After the ruckus that was made over Hinata watching Sasuke twenty-four-seven, Tsunade decided that to avoid further irritations she would give in slightly. Also, since there was an important trade meeting with the Sand Village in three weeks Hinata was expected to focus all of her attention on that. This provided her with the perfect excuse of not accompanying Sasuke on his simplistic missions that she could even perform in her supposed injured form, passing the duty onto the others. However, in actuality Shikamaru was the one focused on learning the information required for the meeting. He was to be her informant on the more complex trade matters, which freed up her time for more pressing matters.

Hinata was the main front runner in becoming the next Head of the ANBU Black Ops. So, Tsunade decided to use this time, where she was forced to stay within the village, to test her leadership skills further while providing her with the much needed experience for the daunting job.

For at least the next month Hinata was to take temporary control over the entire ANBU division.

This was to be done in complete secrecy, knowing that some ANBU members may behave differently if they realized that they were under new leadership. The only person aware of this, other than Tsunade and Jiraiya, was Kakashi, and that was because of their intricate partnership.

Hinata had been incredibly successful in the past week. Her team organization and mission timing resulted in a 90% success rate and zero casualties; an incredible feat for such threatening missions.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was not enthused to be forced into performing trivial tasks such as painting fences, carrying groceries, and catching lost kittens. He was not alone in this however, because the teams sent to watch him would much prefer to be performing their usual C-Rank or up missions. Neji and Lee were even hoping Sasuke would try something, anything, so that they could participate in a good fight against the legendary Uchiha - the man who trained with and killed the infamous Orochimaru.

Today it was Team Kakashi's turn to look over Sasuke, the only team that was truly excited to do so. Hinata was walking with Sasuke in a comfortable silence towards Training Ground Three, it was barely morning with the sun just peeking over the village horizon. Sasuke had been grumpy lately and Hinata had a plan for tonight to cheer him up. She was certain it would work, she just had to make sure Sasuke didn't snap and kill anyone before then. Hinata reassured herself that Sasuke had more self-control than that… hopefully.

The both approached the large training field to see the entire team already there and waiting patiently. Sakura and Yamato were sitting casually, oblivious to their approach, where as Naruto and Sai were talking about something that was clearly making Naruto uncomfortable.

Yamato was a member of the ANBU and therefore one of Hinata's subordinates. At first glance he appeared to be nothing special. He had large oval eyes, short brown hair, and an odd metal accessory that went along the outside of his face. However, Yamato was an incredible asset; he was the only wood jutsu user since the First Hokage. This was also why he was assigned to his current placement, he could help Naruto control the Nine Tails within him. He also earned points from Hinata because he was an old friend of Kakashi.

Sai, on the contrary, Hinata was unsure about, for he used to be apart of the training program Root. A bit over two years ago, after doing some research and infiltration, Hinata discovered the underhanded, torturous, and inhuman methods that were being used and brought it to the attention of the Hokage where it was immediately shutdown. All members were either placed into regular ANBU teams, sent to institutions for mental rehabilitation, or became functioning citizens of The Leaf.

Sai was pale white, a show of his years training underground, which contrasted his noir hair and unemotional eyes. Nevertheless, he had been trying to change and become more open. Hinata always believed in others when they tried to better themselves; that was what each of her sensei's did for her, so she tried to give others the same chance.

These two joined the team after Naruto returned from his training with Master Jiraiya. Kakashi could obviously not take back his teaching position full-time so Yamato took his place, thinking the Copy-Ninja was just needed for basic A-Ranks, and Sai joined as Sasuke's replacement.

Yamato was the first to notice their arrival and notified the rest of his team with a slight wave towards the approaching couple.

Sakura jumped up, but stayed in place as she waved frantically, "Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto turned his head to his best friend and, eager to get away from Sai, sauntered over to throw his arm over Sasuke's shoulder. "Hey, teme. Why are ya so late? Are you turning into Kakashi-sensei or something?"

Hinata was slightly behind them now with her pace slowing, she timidly interjected, "Sorry Naruto-san that was my fault."

Naruto looked over his shoulder with a quizzical look before pushing away from Sasuke accusingly, "Hey! Your not giving Hinata-chan here a tough time right!"

Hinata jumped in, "No, no, Sasuke has been fine."

Without warning another man joined the scene standing beside Hinata casually. "Naruto, they're actually right on time. Tsunade just told you guys to arrive early in order to go over whatever you needed to."

Naruto's eyes widened, ignoring everything that was just said to him. "Kakashi-sensei? What are you doing here?" He added excitedly, "Are you joining us today?!" _That would be awesome! Just like old times!_

Kakashi had no choice but to burst his bubble, "Sorry, no. I just came here to walk Hinata-chan to the Hokage Tower."

Naruto quirked his head, "Why's that?"

The rest of the current Team Kakashi had joined them. Yamato and Sakura had an equal curiosity, where as Sai just observed stoically.

Kakashi shrugged, "Just need to talk to her about how Sasuke's doing."

Sasuke uncharacteristically snorted causing a missed smirk to appear on Kakashi's face while the others turned in confusion toward the outburst.

Kakashi had been slightly more protective over Hinata since _that_ night. Her strength didn't even faze him, all he saw was his teammate and his close friend getting hurt… and he did not like it.

"Anyways," Kakashi continued while placing a hand on Hinata's mid-back to turn her and himself to the direction they came from, "we'll be be off. Have fun painting fences." He waved behind him before casually placing both his hands back in his pockets.

The members of team Kakashi watched dumbfounded as Kakashi and Hinata made their way out of sight. Never before had they seen their sensei show so much interest in a mission.

Yamato cleared his throat calling the attention of the shinobi in front of him. He was feeling incredibly awkward due to his past with Sasuke (1), but managed through it. He knew better than to hold onto anger or resentment because, as a shinobi, he has wronged many people as well. He also trusted the judgement of the Wolf and the Rabbit, as well as the Hokage. "So, like Kakashi said, we'll be making and painting fences today down by the academy. Some kids got a little to into 'playing ninja' and kicked them down. I'll be making the fence with my jutsu and then you guys can to the painting."

Sasuke had his hands stuffed in his pockets and a glare plastered on his face as he stared after his Hinata leave with his old sensei; it was his job to protect her, he promised her. His reprieve was interrupted with a not to gentle smack of the back from Naruto to get him moving. It took all of Sasuke's self-control to not respond with another, much less friendly, gesture.

They all walked towards the Academy with Sasuke in the middle and Naruto and Sakura plastered to either one of his sides while Yamato and Sai walked in front of them.

"Man, you've missed so much teme since you've been gone! Isn't that right Sakura-chan?" Naruto beamed trying to spur up a conversation like old times.

Sakura peered over Sasuke at Naruto with a bright smile before she straightened back up. "Ya! You know Sasuke I'm Tsunade's apprentice now." When he didn't acknowledge she continued. "I've been training with her all these years. I've even work at the hospital sometimes when there are no other missions. I'm thinking about going for Jounin soon. So far Shikamaru and Neji are the only ones to make it to that rank."

Sasuke ignored them, staring dead ahead, hoping that by doing so his pushy teammates would get the hint and leave him alone.

Sasuke cares about both of his teammates, not that he would ever admit it, it was just that they were both the loud mouth, hot headed types. He believed more could be said through silence and actions. Regardless, Naruto was like a brother to him and he could put up with his annoying tendencies for the good spars they used to share.

Sakura was a different matter. He could tell that she had gotten stronger, but had yet to grow in maturity. Her only real loss was when he left and because of this her eyes were still like those of a virgin when it came to the cruelties of this world. Also, she was still incredibly clingy. He had no idea if she was still dating Naruto, but he was not blind to notice the slight look of longing coming from her. _Pathetic. _

The two continued blabbering until they finally reached their workplace; currently the students were inside learning about theory, anatomy, geography, physics, anything that would help them in becoming strong shinobi one day.

Yamato made quick work of building the fences -hoping to miss the rush of academy students when they got out for physical training - and Sasuke made quick work of grabbing a brush and heading to the opposite end of where his teammates resided.

%%%%%

Kakashi and Hinata made their way silently to the Hokage Tower. They both wanted to discuss topics that, if overheard, would compromise their identities and putting up a barrier would be much too suspicious if people they knew happened to walk by. So they walked in silence, sending slight glances that only the other could interpret.

When they finally reached the Hokage tower Kakashi followed Hinata into her current office. It was on the top floor and around the corner from the Tsunade's.

The second that the door was closed, and barrier up, Hinata broke the silence. "Kashi, you don't have to worry anymore. I understand that at first you were mad I didn't tell you, but it's been a week."

Kakashi didn't know whether to soften at the nickname or scowl at the words she said after. So he nonchalantly responded, "You are my teammate I will always worry about you, it is my job."

Hinata quirked an eyebrow. "Really? For the past week it's been your job to watch over my house at night? To constantly check in on me during the day? To try and keep me away from the person _I _am supposed to be watching?" _I design my barrier so that he can enter in emergencies, but maybe I should change it while Sasu is here… No, he's just being his usual overprotective self. If I blocked him out he would probably get the entire ANBU to come and check on me. _She smiled inwardly.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Hehe, of course it is." _I should have known she would have sensed me watching over her this past week. _He shifted, trying to find a viable excuse. "You know everyone else thinks your incapable of protecting yourself. If I didn't do that stuff I'd have all your friends breathing down my neck. That or threatening me."

Hinata sighed and Kakashi smiled knowing that his half-brained reason was actually viable.

Hinata knew that he was actually the overprotective one - tied with maybe Neji since her 'accident' - but decided to cut him some slack.

Making light of the situation Hinata turned and went to go sit in her desk, a very serious and professional look plastered on her face. "Wolf," she used his ANBU name, "are you saying that someone of your rank is having difficulty warding off a group of Genin and two Jounin." She paused to make a face of mocking contemplation, "If that's true then I may have to demote you. If you can't take on Genin perhaps your more fitted to be one. The jounin vest never really suited you."

Playing the game Kakashi smirked devilishly. In fake understanding he drew out his next words, "Ohhh, okay. I see. I get it now." He saw slight confusion flash through Hinata's face. "You know" he paused for dramatics, "if you just want to get me out of my uniform you could have just asked. So sneaky, tsk tsk. You say I'm the pervert, I should lend you my Icha Icha books."

As if following a direct order he proceeded to unzip his bulky Jounin vest, throwing it on Hinata's desk before making a move to remove his navy blue shirt underneath, ignoring Hinata's dropped jaw and redding face as his abs became visible above his hip bones.

Using the closest weapon at her disposal - the menacing stapler - Hinata chucked it irritably at her partner. "Not nice" she pouted, her checks flaming red.

He ceased removing his clothes to catch the deadly stapler, but there was still a glint in his eye from teasing Hinata. "I can't help it. It's your only weakness."

Hinata's pout deepened. "It's not a weakness. I would never let it jeopardize a mission."

With his shirt still slightly crinkled Kakashi waved his hands in front of him trying to backtrack,."Oh, I know," w_hen her mask is up practically nothing can phase her. _"I just meant that when your guard is down like this your innocence in, umm, physical matters is the only thing I can use to get that blush I adore so much on cheeks."

Hinata blinked at him dumbfounded for a few moments before she cleared her throat and made a completely obvious subject change. "Didn't you have a mission today?"

Kakashi chuckled, "Nope. I guess you subconsciously gave me today off. Were you missing me?"

Hinata fought to no avail to keep the blush from adorning her cheeks, so she looked down to her perfectly organized stack of paper work, "Why don't you just sit and read your pornography."

He chuckled and did just that.

%%%%%

Sasuke was livid. At this moment it was taking all of his self control to not pummel his hounding teammates. No matter where he walked to go and work they would follow him like lost puppies. As if they were to leave his side for just a second he would vanish, leaving them alone again. It didn't help that coupled with his frustration was a load of pent up energy. Sasuke had gone from packed training days and life threatening assignments to painting fences. Painting. Fences. If that wasn't enough to make someone go mad, then what is?

"Sasuke-kun!" he heard a familiar voice screech. _Dammit I thought she was busy talking with that wood user. _

Sasuke turned around with a blank expression to see a panting Sakura.

When she came to his side she continued still slightly out of breath. "You can't just walk off. You have to make sure one of us is always beside you."

Sasuke scowled even though he knew it to be true, he's been told this many times already today. T_hey can see me, isn't that enough?_

The group was almost done the menial task after taking a break for lunch an couple hours ago. The sun was still high in the sky and Sasuke assumed it was somewhere around three o'clock. It took longer than expected because, much to everyone's dismay, Yamato decided to replace the entire fence around the academy and not just the area broken.

Undeterred from not getting a response from Sasuke, Sakura tried another topic. "How's your week been with Hinata-chan?"

Still no response.

She continued. "If you want I can talk to Tsunade-sama and see if you can stay with either me or Naruto." Sakura was oblivious to the tension in the air rising. "I mean, I know you were close to Hinata-chan for a little while, but wouldn't you prefer to be with your actual friends? We're your teammates after all."

All of Sasuke's muscles were tense at this point and his killer intent was rising catching the rest of team seven's attention.

This was the final straw for Sasuke. The only reason he was back in this godforsaken village was because of Hinata. The only reason he had not snapped at anybody over all of these pathetic excuses for missions was because of Hinata. Now Sakura was standing here, with the gall to belittle her in front of him; his last bit of patients snapped.

Sasuke's eyes flashed red as he turned his attention to the pink haired annoyance. In a low in menacing tone he grounded out, "Sakura…"

He made to take a step forwards when a strong hand gripped his shoulder. With his Sharingan blazing he looked at the man that dared to stop him. It was Kakashi wearing a juvenile smile on his face.

Kakashi's grip tightened as he addressed Sasuke, "It looks like Hinata and I got here just in time." _I wonder what set him off?_

Sasuke's eyes went back to his cool black as he look around the silver haired nin to see Hinata standing patiently with an understanding smile plastered on her face.

When Kakashi saw Sasuke relax he removed his grip and brought the subject to what they came here for. "Hinata-chan had to skip out on lunch today so I recommend an early dinner." He scratched his chin contemplatively, "though I thought you guys would be done by now."

Yamato, who was about to step in when he noticed his old friend appear in a blink of an eye, informed the newly arriving pair, "Yeah, I decided to redo the entire lot."

Kakashi smiled behind his mask. "Always a keener."

Yamato was about to respond when the sound of bustling children disrupted his train of thought.

Excited academy students filled the training area with Umino Iruka trailing behind them exhausted. "Okay, everyone!" he bellowed. "Line up and work on your shuriken targeting."

The children did as they were told, eager to do actual ninja training, and show off their 'skills'.

Hinata's attention instantly flooded to the adorable children; their round faces, rosy cheeks, and innocent smiles. Without paying attention to her company Hinata made her way past the fence and into the training grounds to stand beside Iruka, her first sensei.

Iruka didn't make a big deal of this, Hinata joined him every once in a while to watch over the kids and help them with their target practice; just because she could not use her chakra does not mean she lost all of her ingrained physical abilities.

While still keeping his eyes on his students he spoke casually to Hinata. "They have all improved so much."

Hinata nodded her head in agreement. "I agree. They are all definitely stronger than I was at their age."

Iruka chuckled, "That's because you were to nice. I'm pretty sure that you didn't even want to hurt the wooden training posts. You definitely over came that as you got older though. I'm sure you would have become one of the villages strongest if it weren't for your accident."

Hinata smiled in thanks.

Iruka cleared his throat, "You know, just because you can't meld chakra, it doesn't mean you would make a bad teacher. We would love to have you."

Hinata turned towards Iruka with a soft expression, "I don't think that would work out very well. I just like watching them when I can and helping them when I can. Speaking of…"

"Go head" Iruka finished, not needing her to complete her request.

Hinata walked calmly to the focused, yet rowdy, group. All of them immediately stood up taller.

"Hinata-sensei!" a boy with called with a scratch. "It's been sooooo long since you've come to see us all!"

Hinata giggled, "I'm sorry Junko. If I came everyday though I wouldn't be so impressed with everyones tremendous improvement."

All the students had their tiny eyes filled with awe as they looked up at the kind beauty.

She continued, "Why don't you all line up one by one so I can see each of you individually."

They shook their heads excitedly and did what they were told.

Junko was the first in line with his short black hair swaying in the wind. He lowered his stance with an adorable amount of determination. He threw the miniature shuriken with wobbly arms but it still managed to hit the far right of the target. He pouted.

Hinata placed a hand on his shoulder and knelt down to be closer to his height. "That was very good, much better than last time. Just a slight change and you would have hit the target dead on!"

Junko gasped, "Really!"

Hinata beamed at his enthusiasm. "Really. Get into your stance and I'll show you."

He quickly did just that, a new shuriken ready in his dainty fingers.

Hinata held his wrist with her hand, using her index finger to raise his hand to a higher angle. She brought his arm back, aiming, and threw it forward. At a precise moment she pressed a pressure point in his wrist to relax his hand muscles, allowing the shuriken to continue a precise path to the centre of the target.

The little boy's eyes bulged as he saw it make a direct hit. He turned to Hinata, "Did you see that!"

Hinata giggled once again with a nod of her head. "I did. Very good job. Just remember how that motion felt and then by the next time you'll be even better."

Junko bowed hastily, "Thank you, Hinata-sensei!" He ran off to the nearest post to practice once again.

Hinata motioned for the next in line to come forward, completely content with helping all of the students out.

Sasuke watched in quiet amusement beside a knowing Kakashi and curious Yamato.

Yamato scratched his head, "Man, she must have been really strong before. To bad I never got to work with her. Did you guys…"

Yamato stopped talking once he realized he was alone. He blinked his eyes and looked around in confusion before seeing the missing men giving Hinata a helping hand with the children. He just sighed and went back to work expecting that he just lost the reason for him even being here.

The kids were in an intimidated awe of the two strong shinobi; all had heard of the cool Copy Ninja and powerful Uchiha Sasuke.

Hinata was a little surprised herself, but quickly adapted. Trying to relax the anxious children, Hinata introduced the intimidating men. "I'm sure you have all heard of Hatake Kakashi and Uchiha Sasuke, would you like them to assist you all as well."

They nodded their heads eagerly.

"Okay" Hinata continued, "How about we split the rest of you into two groups; half with me and half with Sasuke-san to finish target training. When you're done you can join Kakashi-san and he will help you all with your clone jutsu."

Hinata enjoyed seeing two of her most important people working beside her. They both looked incredibly awkward, but nonetheless it was heartwarming.

Kakashi looked like he was dealing with aliens whom may attack at any given moment, where as Sasuke looked as if he were dealing parasites that he must stay at lest 5 feet away from at any given time.

They continued training the future shinobi of The Leaf until half an hour later when Naruto, Sakura, Sai, and Yamato, who finished the fences, decided to join them.

Naruto was showing off his rasengan. Sakura her inhuman strength. Yamato his wood nature. Sai was even sitting quietly and drawing up animals to play with the children before they would burst into a spray of ink.

Hinata was slightly bummed that she could not join them in showing some of her incredible jutsu to the next generation, but was equally happy just sitting in between the stoic Sasuke and lazy Kakashi.

Realizing that it was getting later in the day and that their early dinner plans weren't so early anymore, Hinata stood and dusted off her ankle length skirt. She cocked her head to the side and faced the two men, "Do you want to go grab some dinner now?"

The two men stared up at her before getting up to join her. They made their way across the training ground towards the exit before being stopped by Naruto's booming voice, "Hey! Where are you guys going?!"

Hearing Naruto the rest of team seven ran up to talk to the three some abandoning them.

When they caught up Hinata responded timidly, "Sorry Naruto-san, we were just going to grab some dinner."

"Oh, okay!" Naruto proclaimed. "We'll join you! You wanna go Sakura-chan? Yamato-sensei?"

"Sure" Sakura squealed.

"I could eat too" Yamato commented.

Hinata smiled acceptingly, "O-okay. That will be fun. Would you like to come too Sai?"

Sai stood blank-faced before rejecting the offer and heading off.

They - mainly Naruto - decided to head towards Ramen Ichiraku.

The group arrived quickly, eager to get away from the mid-evening air that was nipping at their skin. Hinata could tell that Sakura and Naruto truly missed their old teammates by their frequent questions and small talk. Hinata could barely get a word in, not that she minded.

Sitting down on the swivelling bar stools, from left to right, was Yamato, Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata. The starving shinobi all took their orders before jumping back into their conversation.

"So Kakashi-sensei, what have you been up to?" Naruto questioned. "You have joined us in forever!"

Kakashi looked over to Naruto, his bowl magically empty and mask untouched. "You know, this and that."

Naruto pouted, "Come on Kakashi-sensei!" He whined, "You gotta tell us about some of the awesome missions you've been going on! I mean there is literally no info about what you do or where you go. I mean I see you one day and then the next your gone. Tsunade-baachan just says your on a mission, but come on it has to be pretty cool to be so secretive and last minute! Do you…"

He was silence by a glare from Sakura. With an almighty tone she reprimanded her knuckle-headed teammate, "You idiot! You can't just go around asking high ranking ninja about their missions, you should know that!"

Naruto forced a smile and a laugh, "Ha, ha, ya, right. Sorry Kakashi-sensei, forgot about that rule."

Kakashi just waved it off, "Don't worry about it. They aren't that important anyways. It's just with security heightened around the village there are less shinobi available to be assigned to out of village missions. That's where I come in."

Naruto nodded trying to understand everything that was just told to him, "Hey! Why don't we come with you one time; all of the original team seven."

Seeing an opportunity present itself Sakura spoke up, "Ya I agree. You know I was even talking to Sasuke-kun about something similar earlier today."

Seeing Sasuke tense, Kakashi and Hinata assumed this topic was what set the Uchiha off earlier.

"What are you talking about Sakura?" Kakashi intrigued.

"Well," Sakura proposed, "I was just assuming that Sasuke-kun would prefer to stay with either me or Naruto. No offence Hinata-chan."

Hinata was slightly amused with the pink kunoichi's tenacity to go against a direct order from the Hokage but kept it hidden well. "I-I am sure Sasuke would like staying with you" Hinata assumed that was Sakura's actual motive "however, the Hokage seemed adamant on the arrangement in place now."

Sakura scowled slightly, "I think Tsunade-_sensei_ would consider a change if we all talked to her."

Hinata smiled in understanding, "I understand how you feel, you must have really missed Sasuke over the years. But, we must trust the Hokage and her rezoning behind…"

"How can you understand how I feel," Sakura cut Hinata off due to her temper rising, "you don't have a team anymore, you don't understand the bond we share. You're just intruding."

With those few words the atmosphere shifted. All amusement was gone in Hinata. All humour was gone from Kakashi. All patience was gone from Sasuke. Yamato smartly decided to stay out of this one.

It was taking all of Hinata's self-control at this point to keep her powerful chakra hidden. Her chakra wanted to flare like her rage and flow out of her to engulf the person her unconscious mind was perceiving as a threat. Hinata kept her head down with her bangs covering her face as she took deep calming breaths.

Regaining her control Hinata stood up without so much of a word and made her way to leave. Before she brushed past the hanging cloth that separated her from the street she stopped and keeping her eyes forwards said her parting words, "If you believe that camaraderie begins and dies with the team you were _assigned_ as a child, then you do not deserve to be a shinobi. If you believe camaraderie only applies to the class you graduated with you don't deserve to be a shinobi. I may not have the _same_ bond as you do, but I consider every single person in this village and every friend outside of this village as a comrade. I thought as Kakashi's student you would have known better."

Author's Note

1- Remember when Yamato, Sai, Sakura, and Naruto went to retrieve Sasuke from Orochimaru and failed. At this time Sasuke - not to kindly - stabbed Yamato. Poor Yamato :(

Hey, sorry, decided to end it there. The scene after this scene is an important one and didn't want to rush it to fit it in this chapter… also didn't want to leave you guys with an overwhelming cliff hanger… I think this one is manageable :P And to those who saw on my profile I was going to introduce key player this chapter, sorry :( I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible!

This was soft of a filler chapter, but I hope you still enjoyed it :) Please continue to read, follow, favourite, and REVIEW :D

Until next time EK


	8. Chapter 8

**HIII :) Extra long chapter for all of you today to say happy Friday and thanks for all of the incredible review for last chapter! All those reviews kept pushing me to write more and more for this chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

To the guest that reviewed:  
>Your question - other than ocular eye techniques can other kekkei genkai be adapted (universally) among shinobi?<p>

I don't think that they can be adapted, though I am not positive. I'm guessing this is in regards to Hina learning the Nara clan technique? I did some research and found it's not considered a kekkei genkai, so I assumed Hina could learn to master it because she is so awesome :P But, I think jutsu's like the one Haku used can only be used by them because they need certain chakra. Hope that answers your question :) :)

**Warning: Swear words are used at the end of the chapter (let me know if you guys think I should move this to rated M)**

**Chapter 8**

An erie silence filled the usually eccentric restaurant, the air laced with tension and killer intent. Kakashi was teetering on the edge of anger and disappointment. Hinata was right, he prided on teaching his team the importance of teamwork, and to see such a blatant disregard of these lessons left him livid. It was also because this ignorance was aimed at his partner.

He stood up.

"Sakura," Kakashi started, "I am… disappointed. I thought you were supposed to be the smart one. I guess people change." And with that he left.

Sasuke was not teetering at all, he was furious. The only reason he was not releasing his anger was because of the fact that he was completely shocked. He never would have expected Sakura to play such a dirty card to get what she wants. It made him sick. He stood up sharply, his stool falling backwards with a thud in result.

"S-sasuke, please.." Sakura begged regrettably. She honestly thought that her teammates would side with her over someone they barely talk to anymore.

"Shut it, Sakura." Sasuke demanded, "You disgust me. Someone who knows nothing of loss has no right to belittle it so callously."

Sakura tried again, "No, no, I know the loss you suffered was unimaginable, but Hinata…"

"I said to stop talking." Sasuke said in a menacing tone. He glared daggers towards her with his Sharingan blazing a brilliant red before deciding to go after Hinata. Sakura wasn't worth it.

%%%%%

Hinata made her way calmly, but quickly, towards her house, she didn't know how much longer she could keep her chakra restrained. Never before had she felt such emotion, such lack of control. Keeping her chakra to the level of one that was of a normal villager was a difficult task, one that took years to perfect - many years of seals written all over her body in order for the feeling to become natural.

Hinata tried to clam herself.

_Breathe. In. Out. Breathe. In. Out._

A slight calm washed over her and her mind faded back…

%%%%%

_Flashback _

"Hinata! Breathe! Come on breathe!" a panicked voice pleaded to a hyperventilating Hinata. "Remember, in and out, in and out."

Hinata calmed with the advice of her brown-eyed teammate, yet her heart was still beating a million miles a minutes.

"Good." he said in soothing tone.

Hinata smiled in an honest shyness, "T-t-thank you, Kiba-kun."

The Inuzuka patted her head before looking around for the cause of one of his best friends distress. He saw it instantly with his bright orange jumpsuit and spiky orange hair. Uzumaki Naruto.

Kiba grinned and his fateful lap-sized nin-dog barked knowingly. "Hehe, still get all nervous around Naruto, eh?" he teased. "Part of me thinks you wished you were assigned to his team a month ago."

Hinata dropped her jaw in horror. "N-no, of course not Kiba-kun. I love you all; y-you and S-shino-kun and K-kurenai-sensei. I-I-I wouldn't trade it."

Kiba's grin widened letting his sharp canine show, "Breathe Hinata. I just playing with ya, don't worry about it. Though Naruto and his team seem to be coming this way so try not to faint or else I really will think you like him better than us."

Hinata's face reddened and she tried to remember what Kiba told her earlier. _Breathe. In. Out. In. Out._

"Oi! Hey, Hinata-chan! Kiba! What are you guys doing?!" Naruto boomed through the village streets earning him quite a few glares.

"Hey, shut up you idiot, it's still early in the morning!" Kiba responded just as loud, earning a timid smile from Hinata.

The two groups met in the middle with Hinata hiding slightly behind Kiba, which garnered a few questionable looks from the members of team seven. However, it was more of a glower from Sasuke which didn't go over well with the hotheaded Inuzuka. "What you looking at Uchiha?!" Kiba growled.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes to the side.

"Hey! I said what were you look…" Kiba's raging voice was brought to a close by a gentle tug on his grey baggy sweater and a sweet voice.

"K-kiba-kun. We s-should go. Shino-kun and Kurenai-sensei are waiting for us" Hinata stuttered.

Kiba jumped, "Oh right! Ya lets go. Don't know what you weaklings are doing to today, but we got assigned a C-Rank. Guess Hokage-sama recognizes our awesomeness!" He pulled Hinata as he ran away from the one amused and three irritated members of team seven. "See ya guys later!"

_End Flashback_

%%%%%

A crackle echoed through the air followed by a loud thud of a falling mass.

Hinata stared down at the large broken tree that was strewn across the ground of her compound. She turned to the towering tree behind her and winded up her arm to slam her fist against the rough bark, releasing chakra at a pivotal moment, causing the tree to detach from the ground a fall through the air.

Hinata took a deep breath. _I guess my surprise for Sasuke will also benefit me now. _Hinata knew that Kakashi and Sasuke were on her trail so she went to sit on top of the damaged tree trunk. She bent her arms up on top of her legs and rested her head on them lazily.

Hinata sensed two disturbances in her barrier and not a moment later the welcomed intruders came into view.

Sasuke had calmed substantially with his hidden concern for his friend overriding his fury.

Kakashi had stoic look on his face, but his eyes were filled with determination. He walked with a purpose until he was directly in front of Hinata. He reached down and pulled on upwards on her wrist until she banged into his chest where he wrapped his arms around her comfortingly.

Hinata was not surprised with Kakashi's actions, even though her one arm hung by her side lifelessly as the other one was squished in between them. Hinata knew that Kakashi understood how she was feeling; he had felt the exact pain before. The pain of remembrance. The pain of regret. Hinata also knew that if they same words were said to Kakashi four years after losing his team, he would have reacted much rasher, which was why he was trying desperately to revoke some of the emotions she was feeling. Hinata just just sighed into his chest before patting his back and mumbling, "It's okay, Kashi. I'm okay."

Sasuke didn't know what he was feeling, the anger that had just faded was back but in a much different way. His heartbeat was increasing, his palms were sweating, and his Sharingan were begging to be activated. He wanted to be the one comforting her. He was never the comforting type, hell he wouldn't even know where to start, but seeing his old sensei with his arms wrapped protectively around the girl he wanted to protect stirred something within him

Hinata pulled away from the embrace with a small appreciative smile before turning her attention to Sasuke and reassuring him as well. "Don't worry I'm fine Sasu, I just lost my control for a bit and needed to get back here before my chakra flared accidentally."

Sasuke eyed her 'loss of control', which was in the form of the two destroyed trees around him, before nodding his head understandingly.

"Speaking of chakra," Hinata drawled, "I had an idea of what we could do tonight because I noticed you were getting a little restless. It's good timing because now I could use a little release as well."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes trying to piece together her words.

Hinata smiled, "How about a no holds spar?"

Sasuke joined smile her with an excited smirk.

Taking that as a yes she turned to Kakashi, "What about you?"

Kakashi agreed with his own smile of anticipation. "I could use a good workout. We also need to see if our new teammate is up to standards."

Sasuke scoffed, "Ya right, maybe ten years ago you could have beat me."

Hinata giggled realizing that Sasuke would fit in just perfectly with their team dynamic. "He may be right Kashi. That grey hair of yours is there for a reason."

Kakashi pouted from behind his mask. "It's silver," he stated matter-of-factly.

Hinata giggled again, "Okay, okay. Do you think we should introduce Sasuke to our normal game?" When Kakashi nodded Hinata continued, "I'm sure you remember the bell task you were given by Kakashi? Well," Hinata pulled out three chiming silver bells and threw one to Sasuke and one to Kakashi, "in this game we each get one. The goal is to get the other two by any means necessary."

Sasuke grunted that he understood and tuck the bell safely away in his pocket. "You can go change and then we'll start."

It was Kakashi's turn to chuckle, "Sasuke, Hinata's an undercover high ranking ANBU, she has to be ready to go at a seconds notice." Matching his words, in a poof Hinata was changed into her ANBU gear with her mask tied around the back of her neck. "I have to be able to do the same. So will you. We'll show you the summoning jutsu some other time. For now, let's start."

With the end of his explanation Kakashi swiped at Hinata for her to jump away with ease to the nearest tree branch.

%%%%%

_Flashback _

"So, today we are going to try something different. You are both Dōjutsu users, so you obviously rely heavily on your eyes. I do too. But, what if something goes wrong in a battle rendering them useless. You need to be prepared to fight without them." Kakashi pulled out a piece of cloth from his pocket and let it hang in front of him. "Today you will be fighting your opponent, who is able to see, blind. Use anything at your disposal to figure out where your opponent will strike next. Of course we are just going to use light taps, we're not aiming to hurt anyone here."

The two genin stood attentively, keen to begin the interesting and unique challenge.

"Who's first?" Kakashi questioned.

Hinata stepped forwards and politely took the cloth from her sensei and tied it tightly around her eyes. She could feel the chakra flow to her eyes cease, leading her to figure out that there was a seal somewhere on the cheap cloth.

She made her way hesitantly to the centre of the training ground and stood her ground. Hinata calmed her breathing, calmed her heartbeat, and focused on the world around her. She could feel the wind dancing on her skin. The smell of nature invigorating her olfactory sense. And, the light tap on her left shoulder. _Darn it. Okay, focus Hinata. _

Hinata went deeper into her senses, almost like the meditative state she maintains every morning. She felt it again, that strange energy that buzzed through the air. She hadn't felt it since her time training with Gai a month ago.

Hinata narrowed down on this energy and shut her mind off to anything else; she would never have the nose or ears of an Inuzuka so there was no point in straining for it.

Hinata expanded her field outwards and noticed disturbances in particular areas. One point she assumed was the forest; the energy stopped in certain places creating an interference pattern. Another point she assumed to be Kakashi; his chakra was incredibly strong, even at rest, and this newly found energy seemed to be attracted towards it in swirls. The last disturbance was moving, so it was incredibly difficult to pinpoint, causing her to assume it to be Sasuke; the energy was being pushed away from him, as if repelled by his motion, then instantly filling the space once he moved to a different place.

Hinata locked onto this intrusion and followed it, her brow crinkling in the process.

When Hinata felt the energy around her repel she knew that the moving source was beside her. Stepping forwards easily she felt it pass behind her before she twisted on the ball of her foot to grab blindly at anything she could finger. Feeling the scrunch of a shirt Hinata pull it downwards and leaped on top of the thing she hoped to be Sasuke.

Removing her tight grip from the pinned man, Hinata untied her blindfold and stared down at her opponent with a smile. "Gotcha."

Hinata's smile widened to reveal her pearl whites when she noticed a slight blush creep up Sasuke's face. "I never thought I'd see the day when the tough and stoic Uchiha Sasuke cracked a blush."

Sasuke's blush deepened as he looked down at their position. He then pressed his lips together in a straight line before angling his head uncomfortably to the side.

Hinata was straddling Sasuke's hips.

Through clenched teeth Sasuke ground out uncomfortably, "H-hinata. Please get off."

Hinata cocked her head in confusion at his tone. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" she panics innocently, leaning closer to check for any visible injuries.

Sasuke was about to uncomfortably explain the poor choice in placement for her seat when the mass was removed and seen on the opposite end of the training ground with a smirking Kakashi. Kakashi covered Hinata's ears before teasing, "Let's allow Hinata-chan to maintain some of her innocence, shall we Sasuke?"

Kakashi started chuckling when he saw the closest thing to a pout that he has even seen come across the brooding Uchiha's face.

_End Flashback_

%%%%%

The three formidable shinobi stood panting with an accomplished look on all of their faces, though one stood taller than the others.

Hinata dangled the three ringing bells that had returned to their owner victoriously. Hinata managed to grab Sasuke's first after he charged at her with his Chidori. _Lightening is one of my elements and I am Kashi's partner, Sasu really should have know I could have matched his chidori with one of my own. With his shock it was truly too easy to grab his bell off of him. _Kakashi was much trickier; they both knew each other like the back of their hand. They had to for the missions that they went on. Since Hinata needed to release all of her pent up energy she decided to just go head to head with her partner instead of relying on tricks and tactics. Her winning was partially luck. In their friendly one on one competitions they had a track record of Hinata winning 65% of the time. This was just one more of those times.

"Well, that was fun." Hinata beamed.

Sasuke grunted still out of breath and Kakashi rubbed his tender muscles with a sheepish smile.

Hinata cracked her joints and stretched her muscles before plopping down on the ground, looking up at her team. "We should do this more often. Sasu, you'll need to become accustomed to both Kashi's and my fighting style. The missions we are sent on allow no room for error, we often need to know what the other is thinking before they even think it themselves." Hinata pursed her lips off to the side, "Hmm, Tsunade-sensei will probably want us to resume our missions as soon as possible, probably after this month is complete." She turned her eyes to Kakashi, "How about we train together every night - when possible - until the trade meeting I am to leave to attend in two weeks. I know I said you could join me for it Sasu, but I think it would be better for you and Kashi to get in some hard core training."

Sasuke didn't like the idea of leaving Hinata, but the possibility of holding her back on mission was worse in his mind, at least on his pride.

"Fine" Sasuke grunted.

Hinata looked up at the now pitch black sky with its twinkling lights and felt a wave of serenity wash over her. She sighed before forcing herself to get back up. "I think I'm going to head off to bed now." Hinata smirked at Kakashi, "You should head home too, take a break from your night time stalking for today."

Kakashi pouted but was much too tired to come up with a response to her teasing comeback. He just sulked off out of the barrier and towards his home.

Hinata and Sasuke made their way lazily towards their tiny home enjoying the rare silence and tranquility of night. They both showered and changed before making their way to the bedroom.

Hinata spoke first, "You can take the bed tonight Sasu, I know your tired."

Sasuke stopped in thought before nodding his head and making his way over to the fluffy piece of heaven. He laid down slowly crossing his arms behind his neck.

Hinata turned off the lamp allowing for only the dim moon light to illuminate the room. She made her way to the end of the bed and shifted herself uncomfortably on the folded sheets that were strewn across the floor. Hinata placed her head back on her pillow, closing her eyes, and releasing a deep sigh of content.

Before long Hinata was on her way to a dreamless sleep, her mind calming and forgetting about the days stresses.

Hinata's ears twitched as she heard Sasuke shift in the bed, though before she could even process it Hinata felt a pair of arms slither around her waist and pull her up and onto the cushiony mattress. The next thing she felt was her warm blank being pulled off of her as her arms were pulled and pinned above her.

"Hinata." Sasuke's deep sultry voice murmured.

Hinata's eyes opened to see Sasuke on all fours over top of her. Hinata knew that she could reverse this position with ease, but her curiosity of what Sasuke was so intent on telling her persuaded her not to; Sasuke was much more likely to speak honestly if he felt in control of the situation.

Hinata knew him well.

"Sasu?" she questioned innocently, eyes wide.

Keeping his hold on her wrists Sasuke lowered his head at a torturously slow pace. "I said I would protect you, right?" He paused, only continuing when Hinata nodded her head yes. "Then why did you go to him instead of me?"

Hinata scrunched her brows together in complete confusion. "Sasu, what are you talking about?"

By now Sasuke's mouth was barely inches away from her ear as he whispered, "Earlier today. When you were hurting you went to _Kashi_" he sneered the nickname, "instead of me."

This was the point where Hinata would normally giggle, however, the serious look in Sasuke's obsidian eyes told her to do otherwise. "We are teammates" she explains logically.

Sasuke's breath tickled her ear, "I never did that with my old team."

Hinata's face began to go red, finally reregistering their close proximity, "We are friends."

Sasuke smirked and moved so he was once again face to face with the blushing beauty, "I never did that with my friends."

"Sasu…" Hinata felt Sasuke's grip tighten on her wrists.

Instinctively she went to pull her arms free, but before she could, her mind went blank as she felt Sasuke's lips crash down on her own.

%%%%%

_Time-skip 2 Weeks _

It was truly a picturesque day. White clouds hung in the pale blue sky, floating lazily with the whistle of the wind. The Sun's rays cascaded downwards in beams just to be stopped by the thick branches of trees that crisscrossed above them.

Hinata, Shikamaru, Naruto, Sakura, and Asuma, were slowly making their way towards the Sand Village where the essential meeting for trade amongst the Five Great Shinobi Nations would take place. They had been traveling for nearly half of the day and would more than likely continue traveling until three days from now. Their tortoise like pace was to accommodate for Hinata.

Asuma was at the front of the pack and Naruto and Sakura paired in the back. Hinata and Shikamaru were stuck in the middle, walking side by side, enjoying the beautiful scenery. The only thing that disrupted the serenity was the growing uneasiness Hinata could feel radiating from behind her. Hinata sighed internally, _I am really regretting asking Tsunade-sensei to assign them to this mission of accompanying me. No, _Hinata's internal debate raged on,_ it was good that I did. I can't have any conflict within the village, I need to remain neutral ground. _Hinata peered around her shoulder to get a miniature glare from Sakura for 'taking her team away from her.' _Then again, I may have already burned that bridge with Sakura. I think Naruto is just fallowing her lead…_

"Don't worry about it." the lazy nin drawled from beside her.

Hinata turned her head towards her friend and whispered so that only he could hear, "Your too smart, you know that? Too observant."

In an equally low voice Shikamaru replied, "I wish I could say that you are just easy to read, but we both know that's not true."

Hinata smiled and brought her attention back to the path ahead of her.

The trail was just about to end, opening up to a bright light and open meadow. They stepped through to the majestic sight as a slight breeze ruffled the grass.

That's when Hinata sensed it; her heart skipped a beat, her palms began to sweat, her eyes widened a minuscule amount. The next thing she heard confirmed her suspicions.

"Haha, is it that pink haired bitch?!" a taunting voice echoed through the clearing.

The small group from the Leaf froze, with Naruto and Sakura getting into a defensive stance.

"No way it's that pink bitch!" the same voice bellowed. "Fuck, I guess it's true that meeting the actual legend always disappoints you."

Naruto stepped protectively in front of Sakura, his teeth showing in a scowl as he commanded loudly, "Show yourself! And what do you want with Sakura-chan?!"

The face behind the mysterious voice scowled, "Who the fuc-"

"Enough, Hidan!" a throaty voice demanded with authority.

Hinata's heartbeat continued to increase as she counted the threats she could sense before her. _Two, four, six, eight, nine… is that a tenth? There's a disturbance, but I can't sense anything from him. Shit! How come I didn't sense them until now?_ Hinata tried to calm herself as she assessed the dire situation; her heartbeat slowly calmed back to normal.

It was in that moment that the large group of threatening ninja decided to show themselves as the exited from the vast expanses of the forest and into view. There were ten of them, but one was morphed into the side of crumbling tree trunk explaining Hinata's earlier confusion.

Naruto, Shikamaru, Sakura, and Asuma quickly made a wall of protection with Hinata tucked safely behind them.

Asuma took the lead with his casual comments, "This is quiet unexpected. I'll be honest when I woke up this morning I didn't think I'd have the _honour_ of meeting the entire Akatsuki." The black coats that were painted with swirling red and white clouds confirmed that that's who they were dealing with, much to Asuma's dismay.

"The honour is all ours," an orange haired man with purple ringed eyes spoke with confidence as he observed the people before him. "You see, you have something we want."

Asuma reached into his pocket to pull out a cigarette before lighting it and holding it in his mouth. He took a deep swig and with an exhale questioned, "Ahh, and what is that? I would have assumed it was the Nine Tails, but your teammate over there was calling for Sakura."

The orange haired man who was now assumed to be the leader confirmed Asuma's suspicions, "You are correct that, for today, we are not here for the Nine Tails - that has been temporarily put on hold - however, we are not her for the pink haired one either."

Asuma removed the cancer stick from his mouth and flicked it off to the side. He narrow his eyes and tensed in preparation as he awaited those next words.

"We are here for the Red Moon."

Confusion flashed through all the Leaf ninja except for one.

The Akatsuki leader continued mockingly, "My apologies, I believe you know her as the Rabbit."

Naruto was the first to react and without thinking blurted out, "Are you saying that the Rabbit and the Red Moon are the same person!?"

"I thought the Red Moon was just something a few kids made up" Sakura mumbled contemplatively.

A new voiced burst out, "Hahaha, she's apart of your own village and yet you didn't know! That's pretty pathetic. Hehehe." The man that spoke was a familiar face to Hinata, Hoshigaki Kisame.

Anger began to spark within Naruto until Asuma calmed him with a stern hand on his shoulder. Asuma was shocked as well, he knew Hinata was the Rabbit, but did not know that she was the legendary Red Moon, or even that the Red Moon actually existed. However, Asuma knew better than to succumb to his emotions.

Calming slightly Naruto spoke through clenched teeth, "Well, the Rabbit isn't here so why don't you guys get lost."

Kisame began to chuckle once again but halted when his teammate stepped forwards.

Uchiha Itachi.

The infamous Uchiha looked past the human barrier and to the woman they were looking for, "Hinata, I recommend stepping out before your comrades get hurt."

Shock spread on Naruto's and Sakura's faces as they turned to look at the person they were assigned to protect for the upcoming weeks. Naruto refused to believe what Itachi was emotion overcoming him he stupidly looked back at Itachi directly in the eyes and stuttered, "Y-you have it wrong. I know you were after her before, but she was in an accident. She's not a ninja anymore. She… she can't be the Rabbit!"

Itachi made to respond but was interrupted by Hidan, "Ya, I agree with the kyuubi brat. You fuckin crazy Itachi! Do you sense her chakra, it's pathetic! Lord Jashin wouldn't even want her as a sacrifice."

Itachi remained stoic and ignored his loudmouthed teammate as he continued to stare intensely toward Hinata who had yet to make eye contact.

Taking a small breath Hinata stepped around her protective friends and stood directly in front of them.

All of the Akatsuki members took a few steps forward as well, closing the distance slightly.

Seeing this, Naruto panicked, grabbing Hinata and pulling her back towards him. "What are you doing Hinata-chan? You have to stay behind us. Don't worry we'll protect you!"

Becoming impatient the Leader signalled for someone to come forward.

A man that wore a swirling orange mask that covered the entirety of his face except for his right eye skipped towards him playfully. "Tobi is here!" he beamed.

"Tobi," the Leader acknowledged, "please bring out the girl."

"Okie dokie, Pein-sama!" Tobi saluted.

Even though Tobi played the fool, his next jutsu was incredible to those whom it was their first time seeing it. A young girl seemed to materialize out of thin air and into the vice like grip of Pein.

Hinata finally looked up with neutral eyes, _that must have been how they got so close without alerting my senses._

Pein turned the girl so that her face was clearly visible to Hinata, he smiled faintly when he sensed a minute fluctuation in her chakra.

Hinata ground her teeth together. In the arms of one of Hinata's most powerful enemies was a barely conscious Hanabi. Hinata pushed a shocked Naruto aside and stepped forwards once again.

Straining her ears Hinata heard her sister whisper, "Hinata-oneechan, what's… what's going on?"

Hinata's anger spiked again.

Pein switched his grip so that his hand was painfully grasping the back of Hanabi's neck as her body hung lifelessly below her. He moved her so that her ear was by his mouth as he taunted, "I'll tell you what's going on. Your _oneechan_ has been lying to you. She was never actually injured, it was just a ruse to protect her identity."

Hanabi scrunched her face in confusion, "Th-that's not true" she said weakly. "I studied her chakra with my own Byakugan. It was reverted back one of a normal villager."

Pein tightened his hold, "That's what makes this so impressive - to be able to deceive the Byakugan." He now spoke to Hinata who was begrudgingly watching the conversation with a stoic mask, "Why don't you release your chakra so you can prove my words true."

Hinata looked at him, "You're wrong. I'm not the Rabbit, and I'm definitely not the Red Moon."

Pein stared at her for a moment before switching tactics, in a blink a metal rod appeared in his hand. Pulling back he drove the rod in to Hanabi's side earning an ear piercing scream that caused all remaining wild life to scamper away.

Pein noticed another slight flare in Hinata's chakra and realized that this method would work best. "Now, why don't we try this again. Release you chakra."

Hinata didn't move, but her guard team did. Once again they formed a protective wall around her. Shikamaru and Asuma were unsure of how Hinata was going to react so tried to give her time to think and plan.

"Let her go you bastard!" Naruto hollered. "I don't know what gave you the idea that Hinata-chan was some bad ass ninja, but your wrong! So let Hanabi-chan go or I'll beat you senseless."

No one from the Akatsuki was listening to him however, they were focused squarely on the development behind him.

Hinata was releasing her chakra. The chakra that she had kept hidden for years, not even shown fully on mission due to their secrecy. Power was radiating off of her making all of the sadists in the Akatsuki smirk with excitement and the ninja from the Leaf turn around in shock.

Naruto and Sakura were flabbergasted at the strong chakra that was pouring out of Hinata. Shikamaru and Asuma were even taken aback, they had never seen her in action before, only Kakashi - now Sasuke - and her targets.

The chakra formed a sphere around her in an incandescent pale blue before pulsating and returning back to her body to flow naturally through her veins. The feeling was refreshing for Hinata - her restraints finally removed - though she could not bask in it due to the threat at hand. She once again stepped past her friends, as she did so her attire change into her less restrictive ANBU gear, earning further reactions of amusement or shock from those around her.

"O-oneechan?" Hanabi barely mumbled, the pain in her side still unbearable.

Hinata's eyes softened as she looked at her precious sister, "I-I'm sorry Hanabi."

Mustering up her strength Hanabi cried out, "It's, it's not your fault oneechan! It's okay you don't have to…" Hanabi's words turned into screams once again when Pein pushed the rod in deeper.

"Silence." he ordered to the whimpering young girl. He tossed her callously back towards Tobi who seemed to absorb her into her visible eye.

It took all of Hinata's control to not jump in blindly and try to take back her sister. She knew that she didn't stand a chance against all of these rogue nin, maybe if it was just two of them, but this was not the case. She decided to play it out; after all the men in front of her only wanted a good show, right?

Hinata tilted her head to the side as she took a good look at all this dangerous rogues in front of her. "I'll be honest, I never expected all of you to show up." Hinata stated with a smirk.

Pein responded back, "We needed to ensure that everything went perfectly. Also all of our members were equally interested in finally meeting the face behind the legend. The girl that killed fifty Jounin Sound Ninja in thirty minutes."

"You guys sure impress easily" Hinata mocked, buying time to analyze the situation.

Pein chuckled, "Oh I assure you that's not where our knowledge of you ends."

Hinata's eyes turned into slits.

Pein continued, "Your village truly did a wonderful job hiding your tracks, but no one can hide from the Akatsuki. We know everything there is to know about you and you indeed have an impressive track record."

"Thank you" Hinata deadpanned. "Now what is it you guys want? I really must be going, there is an important meeting that I must attend."

Pein became serious, "You will be coming with us, as the newest member of the Akatsuki."

Hinata was about to respond when an invisible force pulled her abruptly towards the orange haired man. Her feet lifted off the ground as she soared through the air, screams in concern rang from her friends behind her. Hinata had no idea what this jutsu was but had no time to think about it. Pushing all of her chakra into her hands Hinata used the Hyūga's Eight Trigrams Vacuum Wall Palm to push her backwards when she was just a hairs breadth away from Pein's deathly grip.

Compared to the power Pein exuded, Hinata's was nothing, but it was enough to send her backwards a few metres where she placed chakra in her feet to prevent her from flying forwards again.

The magical force dissipated, leaving Hinata slightly out of breath from using so much chakra at once.

All though he didn't show it, Pein was impressed, making him even more excited for battle. He went to attack again when he sensed a familiar change in the environment behind him.

The man know as Tobi stepped beside Pein once again with a frightened and bleeding Hanabi in his arms. "Tobi has a better way to persuade Moon-chan to join us!" he boasted eagerly.

Catching on to what the mysterious man was saying Pein took Hanabi back into his grasp.

Hinata made to move forwards when she sensed a heavy object swing towards her. She ducked with impressive speed before moving to the side when Asuma took her place stopping Kisame's wild sword with his chakra blades. Asuma knew from his last encounter (1) not get too close to the scaly sword so he jumped back swiftly to stand beside Hinata, ready for orders.

Without taking her eyes off of Hanabi, Hinata spoke lowly to Asuma who was watching the tall fishman with an equal intensity, "Go and protect Shikamaru, Naruto and Sakura. Make sure they don't get involved. I'm not losing anymore comrades."

Knowing not to argue Asuma obliged.

Seeing that he once again had Hinata's attention and that she was calm enough to not do anything foolish, Pein spoke again, "You _will_ join the Akatsuki."

In that instant the metal rod that was protruding Hanabi's abdomen started to liquify. It absorbed into her skin through her open flesh wound before wrapping constrictively around her torso. "This metal is laced in my chakra," Pein explained, "I can control it, and on a whim, kill your precious sister. Tell me, does your father know how often, and how easily, you sneak into the Hyūga ground to check on her? I imagine it would be very disheartening if there was no longer any point to those visits because your reason for be there is no longer living there, or at all."

Hinata's chakra flared brilliantly gaining sadistic chuckles from all around her.

Pein furthered his _persuasion_, "You, even with those excuses for shinobi behind you, can not get out of this without heavy casualties, and your sister's life would surely be one of them. Now I won't say this again; join us."

From underneath his cloak he pulled out another of their signature Akatsuki cloaks before tossing it over to Hinata who caught it single handedly.

"Hand her over first" Hinata demanded.

Pein nodded his head signalling Tobi to take Hanabi from him and walk her over.

Tobi placed the now unconscious girl into the arms of a livid Asuma. Behind Asuma, Naruto and Sakura were horrified, they had never imagined being forced to into something so heinous on the threat of the life of a loved one. Being forced to leave the village you have sworn to protect was incomprehensible, it shifted their perspectives of every single one of the Akatsuki members. _What if they were also forced to join? _Shikamaru was beside them. He had remained stoic throughout the entire encounter, knowing that nothing he said or did could persuade Hinata; her love for her sister was too strong. He decided to trust her for now, until he thought of a way to get her out of this predicament. And he would get her out.

Once Hinata saw that her sister was safe she opened the robe and placed it over her shoulders and steped forwards towards the grinning group.

"Wait!" a loud screeching voice pleaded. It was Naruto. "You can't do this Hinata-chan! You can't just give up without trying! Don't be a coward!"

Hinata continued her stride while speaking with vehemence over her shoulder, "There is no way out of this situation without losing someone precious to me. All of you are precious to me, I meant what I said in Ichiraku."

Naruto eyes softened, but he refused to give in, "Ya, well you're important to us as well, so why are you leaving so easily?!"

Hinata turned around abruptly and slammed her hands onto the ground erupting a barrier to block them from following. She left them with a few final words, "who ever said this was easy?"

The new Akatsuki faded back into the vast expanses of the forest.

Author's Notes

1 - The scene from Naruto when Itachi and Kisame infiltrated the Leaf and were found out by Kurenai and Asuma. They fought against them until Kakashi joined in.

Hii :)

This was definitely an important chapter, so I hope you guys enjoyed it and the twists and turns that accompanied it. Because it was such a key chapter I would love to hear from all of you! Let me know what you guys think…

Do you want lots of Akatsuki interactions? Minimal?  
>Any particular member interactions?<p>

Do you like where this story is heading?  
>Etc… Anything is great - your reviews always make me smile :)<p>

There will absolutely be Itahina next chapter (which I am really excited to write about 3 ) so stay tuned.

Also I hoped you enjoyed that Sasuhina moment ;)

Until next time EK


	9. Chapter 9

Hi :)

Sorry for being so late in posting, had a big physics test that occupied my time last week (blahhhh). That's also why this one is a bit shorter, I still hope you enjoy it!

Just thought you all should know this first scene took me so long to write because after every sentence I would giggle like a little school girl and have to walk away from it… so I hope you enjoy it :D I'm also not experienced at all in this field so if it's weird, i'm sorry :P

(Okay I am currently writing this scene I'm gonna put a tac every time I giggle — IIIIIIIIIIII [I did it!])

**Chapter 9**

_Flashback - to the night of the kiss_

Hinata was motionless under Sasuke, who had his lips pressed against her own, moving in a rhythm that was giving her butterflies. Her heart was beating faster and louder than it did when she was up against the most formidable enemies, but in a much different way.

"Open your mouth Hina" Sasuke murmured huskily against her lips, his breath invigorating her senses.

With her mind still blank Hinata made to question him, not realizing that by doing so she was doing exactly what he asked.

With a new intensity he moved his head back down. His tongue finally joining in on the kiss in a playful tango.

Sasuke slowly loosened his grip on her wrists, sliding his hands down with one moving to wrap around her waist possessively and the other to hold the back of her neck, as if he was afraid she would pull away. To his pleasure she did no such thing and timidly started to respond back to his ministrations.

Hinata had no idea what to do, but let Sasuke and her instincts lead her. She mimicked the motions he made with his tongue. She must have done it right because Sasuke moaned from the back of his throat, stirring something inside her. While continuing the battle in their mouths Hinata slowly moved her hands to feel the man above her. Hinata's hand curiously slid down his toned abdomen while the other passionately entwined its fingers tightly in his hair, enticing a shiver down Sasuke's spine.

Sasuke broke the kiss trying to give Hinata time for air, not realizing he was also giving her time for slight clarity. He sensuously slid his lips down her jaw to grasp and suck on the side of her neck. Hinata closed her eyes at the sensation, tilting her head to side, before they popped back open and she quickly reversed their position so the she was sitting on top of him.

Out of breath and face flushed, Hinata looked down at a smirking Sasuke with her wide eyes. His hands moved to hold her knees in place. With hesitance she moved her hand to rest to softly on her swollen lips finally registering what had just happened. "Sasuke…"

Sasuke scowled, "I don't like it when you call me that."

She ignored him, still in shock. The hand that was resting on her lips moved down to her neck where she felt a small bruise forming. Hinata swiftly got off of Sasuke and made to leave, only to be stopped by Sasuke blocking her path.

"Sasu, p-please move. I just need a minute." Hinata whispered, her eyes confused and pleading.

Sasuke's face softened instantly at her words. He stepped out of her path and refused to watch as she left the compound.

_End Flashback_

%%%%%

"What do you fuckin mean Hinata left?!" Sasuke snarled angrily.

Tsunade sat with a stoic face and dead eyes behind her messy desk. Jiraiya stood behind her with his back to them both as he stared contemplatively out the window.

Tsunade explained cryptically once again, "On her way to the trade meeting in the Sand Village, Hinata abandoned her group. If she does not return within the next week I will be forced to label her as a rogue ninja. She is too powerful for the other villages to not know about her; though a code name will still be used."

Sasuke's eyes blazed red as scowled down at the Hokage. "What. Aren't. You. Telling me," he ground out. _There is no way Hina would just leave. _

Tsunade stood up abruptly, her chair screeching in the process. "Listen brat, you are still on probation! I cannot tell you anything about what's going on. I shouldn't have even told you this much." She slammed her hands on her desk causing a slight crack to form, "The only reason you are here to begin with, and not wasting away in prison, is because of Hinata. That, is the only reason I'm telling you about her."

Sasuke glowered once again at Tsunade before stomping out of the office and slamming the door with force that caused it to come off its hinges.

With much more anger this time Tsunade sent her fist into the unsuspecting desk, cracking it in half causing splinter to fly. "Shit!" she swore in frustration. "Shit! Shit! Shit!"

Jiraiya with his back still facing her comforted his old teammate, "She's strong. If anyone can manage it's her."

Tsunade scrunched her face in annoyance, "But, she shouldn't have to. How the hell did they even manage to get into, not only the village, but a compound full of Byakugan users to steal the heiress?! Hinata's sister!"

Jiraiya sighed, "Based on the description that Asuma and his team gave us, that man named Tobi could alter space, make people disappear and then reappear. Clearly that was how they managed to sneak up on them. If he could disappear outside the village walls then reappear in the Hyūga compound it would have been a cinch."

Tsunade swore again under her breath. "I need to figure out how to remove those metallic restraints from Hanabi. Before then we can't even go after them without them threatening Hinata with her sister's life."

Jiraiya finally turned, determination apparent on his face, "You and I both know that won't happen. Sasuke and Kakashi may not be on the best of terms right now, but both of them will not stop until they get her back." _I won't either._

%%%%%

Sasuke jumped hurriedly from house top to house top, eager to make it to Hinata's compound. The barrier was still in place, meaning only a select few could follow him in. He knew Tsunade would have ANBU on his trail any minute now so he didn't have time to lose.

When Sasuke entered through the barrier he let out some of his ever growing frustration, destroying anything that blocked his immediate path.

"What happened?" Sasuke spoke to the presence behind him.

"The Akatsuki" Kakashi deadpanned.

Sasuke turned to him with a vehemence that demanded more answers.

With a fire in his eye Kakashi explained everything that he knew about the encounter; getting past Hinata's senses, abducting Hanabi and using her as blackmail, and ultimately Hinata's decision to join them.

Sasuke's temper rose throughout the entire explanation, leaving him with only one possible option. "I'm going."

Kakashi scowled, "Hinata sacrificed herself for her sister. You going puts Hanabi's life in danger and Hinata's sacrifice in vain."

"I don't care about Hanabi. I'm bringing Hinata back. I don't know why Hinata would put any worthless Hyūga ahead of herself. None of them probably even care that someone was sacrificed, they're just glad they got their useless heiress back." Sasuke ranted.

"If it was another Hyūga, I would have to agree, even if Hinata wouldn't. But, Hanabi is her sister." Kakashi tried to persuade.

"I don't care." Sasuke stated.

Kakashi made one final comment, "You know if something happens to Hanabi she will hate you forever."

Sasuke's eyes went cold, "As long as she's alive to hate me."

The two held a stare for minutes, trying to get a read on what the other was thinking.

Breaking the intensity, Kakashi brushed past Sasuke while saying, "Well, let's go then."

%%%%%

_Flashback - After Hinata's supposed accident and before she returned Sasuke to the Leaf_

The Wolf and the Rabbit stood side by side in the Hyūga residence staring down the head himself, Hyūga Hiashi. Beside him stood the calm and collected Hyūga Hanabi the heiress of the noble clan.

Hiashi observed the pair in front of him with cold and calculating eyes. "I thank you both for your assistance in tracking down the individual who was responsible for the threat on my family."

The duo nodded their heads silently, still alert. They both had a sneaking suspicion that Hiashi didn't just call them here to issue a thank you, he was much too prideful. Normally, they wouldn't even allow for such a meeting, but certain formalities could not be avoided when dealing with the Leaf's most prestigious clan.

They both altered their appearance slightly to in hopes of avoiding recognition. Hinata had her beautiful navy blue locks wrapped tightly in a bun and Kakashi had his spiky hair slicked back - which garnered quite a few laughs from Hinata earlier. Of course, with this they both wore their normal ANBU attire and signature mask.

Hinata and Kakashi were both eager to leave and were about to do just that when Hiashi's condescending voice halted them, "Who would have thought that someone so weak could have climbed the ranks to such a high level."

Kakashi who's irritation was hidden behind his wolf mask responded snippily, "I beg your pardon." All manners were beginning to fade.

Hiashi smirked knowingly where as Hanabi stood impassively beside him, though her eyes were intently on the female ANBU.

"If I knew you had so much potential I _may_ not have disowned you, Hinata." Hiashi taunted recklessly.

Hinata spoke next with an air of confidence that made her voice almost unrecognizable, "Firstly, I believe you are mistaken in regards to my identity. Secondly, I suggest you tread carefully with your next words, because the territory you are walking on is punishable by law. Even you do not have authority here… over us."

The arrogant clan head ignored her warning, "You may be strong now, but you are still not worthy of being a Hyūga. Though you are still bound to us, am I right?"

Hinata chose to remain silent to his pathetic attempt at riling her temper, even when she saw him flash through a familiar set of hand-signs vindictively. It was the triggering signs for the Hyūga brand.

The final hand position was created, but nothing happened. At least not with Hinata; she stood pain free.

However, Hiashi was not.

The second after the hand-sign was formed Kakashi disappeared only to reappear with his hand wrapped around Hiashi's neck, pressing him upwards and into the nearest wall with ease.

"I would recommend not threatening my teammate." Kakashi murmured menacingly.

Grabbing onto Kakashi's forearm with his hands to relieve some of the pressure Hiashi choked out, "M-my a-a-apologies, but since it was not her it did not do any h-harm." Hiashi did not even attempt to break free, he didn't want to make matters worse. He was much to brash in his actions, he realized that now.

Kakashi lowered him slightly, "Yes, but you see, you thought it would harm her, and that is enough to piss me off."

Hanabi was watching the spectacle in utter shock, she had never before seen her father manhandled so easily. She regained her senses when she saw her father get released and dropped to the floor like a discarded child's doll. She quickly ran over to help him.

Kakashi rejoined Hinata's side and they finally made their exit.

"Curiosity may not have killed the cat this time," Hinata assured before stepping out, "but i cannot promise anything for the next."

_End Flashback _

%%%%%

Hinata stared at the eldest raven haired Uchiha who stood intently in front of her. No words had been said between the two deadly shinobi that stood in a dimly lit room that would now serve as Hinata's bedroom. In fact, Hinata had yet to say two words to any of the members in the Akatsuki since she left her team to join them an hour ago.

They had used a transportation jutsu to arrive in the secluded base, that many Leaf ANBU tried and failed to find, in a matter of seconds, allowing Hinata to escape the sardonic convicts. She had wandered aimlessly throughout the base before she was met with the Uchiha silently beckoning her to follow. He led her through the thin curving halls before he stopped and at wooden doorway. He opened it and motioned for her to step in.

Hinata had assumed that the Uchiha would part ways, that this was just an order from Pein to show her to her room, but she was proven wrong when he followed her in and locked the door behind him. That was when the staring battle ensued.

The silence broke when Itachi mentioned calmly, "You can relax your chakra, I mean you no harm."

Hinata was surprised momentarily, though she did not show it. She had forgot that her chakra was still at its maximum from when Pein told her to release it. Hinata calmed the flowing power within her, but not fully hiding it away as she was normally forced to do. It felt nice. Natural. It had been a long time since she had allowed for her body to exist freely.

The two continued to stare down one another, both going through an eternal debate of wether or not to mention the words they had on their minds.

"Each room is sealed," Itachi mentioned. "No one outside can see or hear anything through these walls, even your Byakugan."

Hinata gave a tiny nod of understanding.

"Pein will also be calling a meeting shortly to make your placement official" Itachi continued not used to being the talkative one.

Hinata remained indifferent.

Itachi turned around and was about to open the door when Hinata's voice pierced her silence. "Uchiha-san."

Itachi paused and turned curiously, he hadn't heard his name with an honorific in years. The last place he expected to hear it from was from a women who was just forced to join the organization he was apart of. Itachi was taken aback once again when he saw said women in a deep bow at the waist.

"I am sorry."

Itachi scrunched his eyebrows together minutely and allowed her to continue.

"As the newly appointed Head of the ANBU Black Ops, I beg your forgiveness for the order that you were forced to carry out by my predecessor." Hinata said all this with her eyes glued to the ground while still in the dishonourably deep bow.

Itachi's face went back to his impenetrable mask as he asked, "And what order is that?"

Hinata heart twitched with the words she had to say next, "to eradicate the Uchiha Clan."

Itachi took a step forwards, "How is it you know about that?"

"I am Head of the ANBU…"

"That's not why," Itachi snappily interrupted. "How?"

Hinata raised herself from her bow and explained as they locked eyes once again, "It was after the confrontation where yourself and Kisame tried to abduct the nine tails jinchūriki. Your actions and your words did not match up so I pursued further research on you." Hinata looked away, "By doing this I was eventually lead to Shimura Danzo, the shinobi who was originally in charge of Root. A man I am sure you know well. He had somehow manipulated his way into the mind of the Head of ANBU at the time, allowing him to control the Leaf's entire _hidden _forces. The entire program had become corrupt right under our noses. He was incredibly intelligent, staying away from anyone whose was too close and too loyal to the Hokage and the Leaf's excepted ideals. I brought this to the attention of the fifth Hokage and she allowed me to deal with it on my own accord, how I deemed fit." Hinata's pure orbs met Itachi's obsidian one's, "Danzo is dead. When I told him of my knowledge he fought back with intent to kill. It was during this fight that I learned of his obsession with the Uchiha; the Sharingan to be more exact."

"You saw his arm." Itachi assumed.

Hinata nodded yes. "When I saw it I knew my research had in fact lead me in the right direction. After the battle" _after I sustained quite a few injuries_ "I conducted an entire sweep of Danzo's private files where I learned of the assassination mission he assigned to you in order to prevent the coup d'état that the Uchiha Clan was devising."

Itachi remained in deep thought before inquiring, "And who did you tell about this?" This information was never supposed to be known.

"At first no one; my intentions were to keep this as the Leaf's darkest secret." Hinata informed bleakly. It was also out of respect to one of her mentors, the Hokage at the time of the assassination, Sarutobi Hiruzen.

Itachi narrowed his eyes inquisitively, "What changed?"

Hinata exhaled slightly, "Your brother."

%%%%%

Sasuke and Kakashi had made it past the Leaf's gates with a disturbing ease and they were currently heading at top speed to where _the incident_ took place. Where Hinata left with the Akatsuki. They were hoping to find anything that would lead them to where she was; a trail, chakra residue, a scent, anything.

They both stopped abruptly when a hurtling kunai pierced the ground in front of them. Both had sensed the approaching Leaf ANBU, but decided to ignore it, hoping they wouldn't be able to catch up.

One of the ANBU in a boar mask spoke to the impatient duo, "By order of the Hokage you are to return to the village."

Sasuke glowered at the man, but Kakashi was the one to respond in a faked nonchalant tone. "Haha, you don't have to worry. If she really wanted to stop us she would have sent more of you. This was just for formalities."

The perplex boar ANBU shifted to look at the rest of his team… there were ten of them in total… the largest group he had ever seen sent out on a single mission. He didn't know how to respond to that so he repeated himself, "By order of the Hokage you are to return to the village."

Sasuke scoffed and muttered, "Idiot."

Kakashi looked at his current partner, "For the first time in weeks I would have to agree with you Sasuke." Kakashi's voice ran cold enlisting fear in the ANBU against him, "We are in a hurry so I recommend you leave now and accept that your mission is a failure. At least then no one will get hurt." _Hinata will be angry enough as it is. I can't imagine how she would react if she found out I hurt some of her subordinates._

Unfortunately, they chose not to listen to Kakashi and jumped forwards to attack. However, it proved to be futile when a giant slimy tongue appeared out nowhere, scooping them up, and pulling them into the awaiting frogs mouth.

Kakashi turned to the direction of where the tongue came from with a smile. "It took you long enough."

Jiraiya chuckled, "I had some loose ends to tie up. I had to talk to Shikamaru about taking over the ANBU for the time being, as well as watching over Hanabi. He's the only one that I believe _she_ would accept as her temporary replacement."

Kakashi nodded his head with a strong agreement.

Sasuke heard Kakashi and Jiraiya talking, but his attention was focused on the three beside him. Team Hebi: Jugo, Suigetsu, and Karin.

Jiraiya noticed Sasuke's intense glare and explained, "We're going to need more help if we're going against the Akatsuki, and we can't exactly involve more Leaf shinobi."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted.

There was visible tension between the old teammates. Sasuke hadn't bothered asking Hinata where team Hebi was placed, but based on the anger radiating from Suigetsu, he wished he had. _Fuck, it's going to be a bother if he tries to fight me._

Not wanting to wait any further Sasuke turned on his heels and jumped up to the nearest tree and made his way to their original destination with everyone else in tow.

Jiraiya was the only one to look back, _I'm trusting you Tsunade. Find a cure before we find Hinata. _

%%%%%

Hinata and Itachi were walking together through the narrow hallway to go the meeting that was to take place between the entire Akatsuki. Their conversation was interrupted by Pein using Itachi's ring to summon them both. They had yet to finish their conversation which lead to the incredible atmosphere that was surrounding them. It was only visible to them. It was a mix of confusion, curiosity, awkwardness, and even respect.

Itachi took a sharp right, leading to an open room. The room was lit much better than the rest of the base and was more endowed as well. It was nothing fancy, just cleaner and more refined. The floors and walls were perfectly level with no cracks or debris. There were large circular hanging lights as decor, but that was it. The room was completely empty. Well, except for the group of rogue shinobi staring blatantly at the entering pair, more specifically, the new _recruit_.

Pein waited for them to join the circle before beginning, "Hinata - Red Moon - we welcome you to the Akatsuki."

Hinata held back a glare with an impassive mask.

"In the Akatsuki," Pein explained, "everyone operates in groups of two. I am with Konan." He motioned to a blue haired woman with a paper flower in her hair. "Itachi is with Kisame, as you know. Deidara is with Sasori," he pointed to a male version of Ino and a crouched over form who's face was covered by a ragged cloth, respectively.

Hinata eyes followed his movements as Pein continued to introduce all of the infamous members.

Pein then pointed to a silver haired man with a scythe on his back and a tall man whose head was covered with a white hood and had a black cloth over his lower face, "Hidan with Kakuzu; these are our immortal members."

Hinata narrowed her eyes at this pair earning her an excited smirk from them both.

"Lastly," Pein concluded while motioning to a half black and half white, half plant and half human, _thing_, "this is Zetsu. He is the only member to work alone."

Hinata's eyes roamed around noticing that the orange masked member was not present.

Pein noticed her wandering eyes and assumed correctly what she was thinking. He called the missing man with a deep authority, "Tobi!"

Right on cue the bumbling orange masked man ran into the room with a childish energy to pry himself right in between Hinata and Itachi to stand beside her. He looked down at her and exuberantly spoke, "Hiya, new partner-chan!"

Used to that behaviour Pein confirmed Tobi's words, "Tobi will be your permanent partner."

A snickering laugh echoed through the room from the _immortal _Hinata recognized as Hidan. "No fucking way," Hidan said between laughs. "Your putting her with that fuckin moron!"

Pein ignored Hidan as he continued to laugh, and spoke directly to Hinata, "Get yourself _acquainted _with your partner and everyone else for the next few days. I will not send you out on any missions yet. Though I assume you won't try anything, your loyalty still needs to be observed and tested." Finishing his speech, Pein turned and made his way out with Konan on his heels.

Hinata stood still, carefully and meticulously observing Tobi, her new partner. She was unsure of him. _Hidan treated him as if he was the weakest member, but that doesn't seem right. His chakra is relatively weak, but I'm the perfect example of why that shouldn't mean anything. _Hinata listed the things she knew about the man. _He used some sort of space manipulation jutsu that somehow connects to his eye. He talks with the maturity of a five year old, yet Pein still seemed will to listen to him back in the clearing. He brought out Hanabi the second time to use against me instead of engaging me in a fight. He's not as dumb as he acts. _Hinata pushed her brows together in thought, _something's not right here. I have to be careful with him._

"Okay!" Hidan's hollering voice boomed through the base, "I get to fuckin break her in first." He took a menacing step towards Hinata.

Seeing this Tobi jumped in front of her and crossed his arms, "No." It sounded as if he was pouting behind his mask, "Moon-chan is my partner."

"Fuck off Tobi. Move aside." Hidan growled, his arm went to grab at his scythe.

Tobi squeaked and quickly hid behind Hinata. He held onto her arm for dear life as he peered over her shoulder.

Hinata's lips quivered at the sides, _this is definitely not the group I was expecting to deal with._

Hidan noticed her lips beginning to form a smile and smirked triumphantly. "Haha, so you do wanna fight. I bet you never get a decent match back in your pathetic village, always have to hold back." Hidan paused and looked around at his fellow members, "You do that with anyone here and your gonna get pretty fucked up." Everyone else sniggered their agreement. Most of them were used to the annoyance of being forced to hold back when they were apart of actual villages, the Akatsuki never made them do that.

Hinata smiled mischievously with her first words to the group. She murmured lowly at first, "We'll see about that." before adding much louder, "I guess its good that I'm fighting the immortal first."

Hidan grinned, "Oh, I fucking like her. Let's get this started."

%%%%%

**Hi :) I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I'm looking forward to having some more Itachi and Hinata moments next chapter - I didn't want to rush things between them - and also some more interactions with the Akatsuki.**

**You guys are soooo incredibly awesome, I got 19 reviews for the last chapter! It was great to know that you guys like where this story is heading.**

**Please review again and let me know what you think of this chapter**

**Until next time EK :) :)**

**P.S. I made poll on my profile so if you have time please vote… I can't chose between two story ideas, so I would love to know which you prefer :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hii :) I hope you all enjoy chapter 10!**

**Also just in case it has been confusing, italicized words represent the character's thoughts unless there is an italicized word in a quote, then it is to just call attention to it :D :D**

**Chapter 10**

Hinata stood in a clearing just outside the Akatsuki base. The forest surrounded her in every which way, even when she activated her Byakugan all she could see was bleak bush land. Hinata pulled herself from her curious looks as she brought her attention to the immediate threat before her. Hidan stood on the opposite end of the clearing yelling obscenities to the members who were interested in the _spar_ that was about to go down.

All of the other members were watching up in the trees except for Pein and Konan who had left after the meeting, however, Hinata had a feeling that their eyes were still on her.

Hidan drew his silver and red scythe from its place behind his back and showed his teeth in a menacing smile, "Come on, let's fucking start this thing already!"

Hinata didn't react to Hidan's words, much to his chagrin, she was analyzing her opponent and his choice in weapon. It was triple bladed, with the blades decreasing in size as they moved down. It was attached to a long cord that would greatly increase his mobility and reach. However, based on his scratched out headband, it appeared that he was originally from the Land of Steam; Hinata did not know of any jutsu from that village that relied heavily on the use of a large weapon such as this scythe which piqued her curiosity. Another thing to catch Hinata's eye was a necklace that dangled over his bare chest that was in the form of a triangle; this symbol looked eerily familiar to Hinata, though she could not yet place it. She was pulled from her thoughts when Hidan decided to speak once again.

"I know this is probably the first time you've seen the sight of a real man," Hidan bellowed in amusement, "but, you shouldn't gawk so openly. The other guys are bound to get jealous."

It was at that moment that Hinata did what she thought she never would do in the Akatsuki base, let alone in front of all their members… blush furiously. A pinkish tint spread its way up her neck before dusting itself on her cheeks.

This garnered quiet a few questionable looks and more than a few mischievously calculating chuckles.

Before Hinata could lose any more of her credibility - something that was increasingly important when dealing with lawless individuals - she pulled on her rabbit ANBU mask that was still hanging around her neck and placed it over her face, turning off all of her emotions in the process. She became the woman she was now known for… the Red Moon.

All the men felt the atmosphere shift, there was still no killer intent surrounding the intriguing female, but their trained instincts kicked in, warning of danger.

Unfazed, Hidan readied his stance. Unfortunately, for him, Hinata stood completely still which irritated the impatient male.

Hidan charged forwards with his lopsided battle grin before swinging his scythe carelessly at Hinata. She ducked with ease before side stepping another blow that was aimed to her opposite side. Hinata continued to dodge his attacks with ease, trying to get a feel for his style of combat. Another swift movement caught her slightly off guard, almost slicing her cheek, before she jumped out of the way.

Once she was a good distance away she saw his smile had a new sense of excitement, one that warned her not to risk getting cut by his weapon.

Realizing this, Hinata summoned her own weapons, her sword and giant shuriken (1), before she activated her Byakugan. Not letting Hidan retort with any of his crude comments, Hinata threw her shuriken in a curved motion, blatantly missing the target, before hopping forward and meeting blade for blade with Hidan.

Surprising her opponent, Hinata sent her chakra into her sword, covering it in a magnificent blue. However, taking it one step further, Hinata incorporated her elemental chakra into the mix. The sword crackled with new power as lightening danced on the blade.

Hidan felt a small electric shock as this happened, the pain was laughable, but Hidan new what it was actually for. A warning. Hidan smiled lopsidedly. "You're going to have to do better than that!"

On cue Hinata's shuriken darted back only to be narrowly avoided by Hidan.

Hinata retreated backwards to catch her flying weapon; her sword piercing through its open centre stopping it mid flight. As this happened, the lightening charka that was surrounding her blade flowed onto the shuriken. Almost casually Hinata started swinging her blade in a vertical circle in front of her face, carrying the shuriken with it.

Hidan darted forwards, but it was too late.

Hinata used her free hand to flash though consecutive hand signs that were only familiar to lone Uchiha watching curiously: snake, ram, monkey, boar, horse, tiger. The Uchiha Clan's signature fireball jutsu. Hinata blew the inferno through the hole of the rotating shuriken creating loops of flame that looked like a deadly version of a slinky.

Hidan spun his scythe also in a vertical circle in an attempt at vanishing the flames. His impressive speed protected him from the brunt of the attack, but his hands received nasty third degree burns. However, the attack didn't stop there, following in path of the chain of fire was the electrified shuriken. With his reflexes slightly slowed, for an unknown reason to him, the shuriken deeply sliced his midsection.

The shuriken eventually hit the ground behind him; Hinata's previous attack required too much chakra and control to maintain a shadow possession on the deathly star.

Hinata stood in a ready stance for Hidan's counter attack as she breathed deeply.

The only move Hidan made was to throw his head back as he gave a sadistic cackle. It was at this time that Hinata finally recognized that frightening crest that adorned Hidan's necklace. In blur Hidan was in front of her. He swung his scythe barely slicing Hinata's arm, but it was enough, because now Hinata's blood was in his possession.

Hinata dropped her weapon by her feet and quickly jumped over Hidan to where he had been standing just seconds ago.

Even though no emotion crossed the Red Moon's face, Hinata knew that her situation was not good.

Hidan licked the blade of his scythe while drawing a symbol identical to his necklace on the ground, confirming Hinata's suspicions. It was a circle with a triangle in its centre; the symbol of Jashin.

"Hehehe" Hidan chuckled excitedly, "It seems you've lost girly. But, I gather Pein-sama won't be too mad if I have a little fun, as long as I don't kill his precious prize." His once pale skin was now a terrifying black and white.

Hidan, to prove his point, grabbed a dagger he had kept in his pocket to lightly slice a vertical line across his forearm. An identical slice appeared on Hinata's, causing Hidan to chuckle again.

Hinata knew enough about this jutsu and religion to not attack recklessly; she let him have his fun as she waited for the right moment to counter.

Hidan sliced his same arm once again, begging to get any sort of reaction from his opponent. "Come on beautiful, I want ya to scream for me! Hehehehe."

With still no response Hidan stepped it up a notch and forcefully plunged his dagger into his lower abdomen.

An ear piercing scream erupted from Hinata's lush lips as she crouched down to protectively shield her new wound.

"Ahh, ya, that's the stuff" Hidan moaned in a masochist manner as he dropped his arms to the side and tilted his head back in pleasure.

Using this single second of distraction, Hinata placed her hand on her shuriken. She hurriedly used a transportation jutsu that brought her to the location of her sword that was brilliantly placed right by Hidan.

With a speed that would make the Yellow Flash proud, Hinata appeared beside her sword and not wasting a moment kicked Hidan out of his circle. Once his hold on her was gone - because Hinata knew his jutsu only worked while inside the drawn crest - she dropped down into a familiar position. It was the signature Hyūga stance, _if I can't kill him, then I'll paralyze him_.

"Two palms. Four palms. Eight palms. Sixteen palms. Thirty-two palms. Sixty-four palms." Hinata took a breath and slid her foot forwards to complete her jutsu, "One-hundred-twenty-eight palms!"

Hidan flew backwards and crashed painfully into one of the many trees before collapsing on the ground.

Hinata knew that no matter how prevalent his healing ability it would take much time for his chakra to recover fully. She had won.

Hinata removed her mask and let it hang by her neck again. She looked down after feeling something wet and sticky on her abdomen. Finally reregistering her injury, her hands glowed a healing green as she hovered them over her belly. The pain receded as the gash closed preventing anymore blood loss. She then turned to her sliced arm, and with much more ease, traced one of her medicinal fingers along it, leaving nothing but dried blood behind. No scars had yet to mark her body since she had learned medical ninjutsu.

Hinata ignored the stares from the other Akatsuki and walked casually up to a swearing Hidan. She ignored his curses of protest and anger and plopped down beside him.

"What the fuck do you want bitch" Hidan spat venomously.

Hinata disregarded his words and encased her hands in a healing chakra before placing them over top of Hidan's wounds. Hinata started with the gash on his side.

Hidan rolled his eyes, "You don't need to do that bitch, I'll fuckin heal in no time."

Hinata finally graced him with a reply, "I didn't think you would be such a sore loser."

Hinata voiced her observation so calmly, so matter-of-factly, that it took a moment for it to register with the religion fanatic. When he was about to retort Hinata continued with a small smile now lighting up her face, "And I am healing you because, regardless of your healing ability, I would not find it right to leave a comrade injured from wounds I personally inflicted." _Even if it is a forced comrade. _

At that comment the other members decided to join in.

"That kind of perspective will get you killed in our world" Kisame piped up as he landed beside the pair.

With her hands now moving to Hidan's broken ribs, Hinata turned her head to look at Kisame. "We choose what kind of world we live in. Well, people like us do anyway… people with power. We get to make the rules."

Hidan responded next with his usual malice, "Hehe, but breaking the rules is so much more fun."

Hinata's smile deepened as her eyes glazed over in remembrance, "It depends what rules you're breaking." She took small breath, tired from her large use of chakra, "My last teammate used to be a stickler for the rules when he was younger, at least that's what he told me. Then one of his teammates gave him a good verbal lashing and now he follows his own set of rules. Regardless of the situation I know he will always have my back."

"Hatake Kakashi" a deep voice confirmed with a barely noticeable distaste.

Hinata turned to see that it was the fun and energetic Tobi that held the voice that aired such authority. She removed her hands from Hidan, everything was healed except for his chakra points, so she focused intently on her new partner.

"Careful Tobi… your mask is slipping." Hinata joked though her eyes remained serious. They both held a strange eye contact before Tobi returned to his _normal_ persona. He jumped up playfully while covering his face with his hands, running and screaming about how his swirling orange mask had accidentally fallen off and now the 'sexy mystery' he always maintained was ruined.

Hinata removed her attention from Tobi, but not before making a mental note of this part of his personality that she had been fortunate enough to see today. _I wonder what set him off. It was a small slip, but from the looks in the eyes of most of the Akatsuki members here, they have never seen that side of him before either._

Hinata tried distracting everyone from their internal questioning with her next words, "I should have known that you guys would have done research on not only myself, but my partner as well."

Hidan chortled, "Ya, Pein-sama got us to learn everythin about your life and mission history. I'll tell you what I learned about your partner. That Kakashi bastard is pretty fuckin lucky, because we had orders to kill him, no exceptions, if he was with you when we came to get you."

Hinata tensed as the light in her eyes turned to one of anger. She vaguely heard the murmurs of 'idiot' and 'moron' and the much more crude 'fucktard' from the fellow Akastsuki members.

Hinata narrowed her eyes at the still paralyzed Hidan. Hinata lowered herself a little closer so he could hear her menacing whisper, "I'm sure you know that the move I used on you was the Hyūga one-hundred-twenty-eight trigram palms. However, there is a level beyond this. I barely ever use it, I find it too cruel." Hinata brought one of her hands in front of her face before shooting chakra outwards forming the shape of a kunai. "If I do that same jutsu with both of my hands like this it will actually disconnect - slice through - every single chakra point. Nobody can heal this. Not me. Not your Lord Jashin."

"Hey! Don't fuckin talk down about the all powerful Lord Jashin! He can fucking do any fucking thing he fucking wants to!" Hidan spewed.

"My apologies" Hinata stated blandly. With a swift motion Hinata activated her Byakugan before she drew her hand back and darted it forwards, slicing a chakra point in Hidan's arm. "Now, I'm going to give you a warning, if that chakra point heals then feel free to ignore my words later," Hinata's face grew dark, "if you ever hurt a friend of mine I will sever every single chakra point in your body. You may not be able to die, but for a ninja, that's a fate worse than death am I right?"

Every ninja that heard those words agreed with them. Their entire purpose was to be a ninja, and they all had goals that could not be accomplished without their strength. They wouldn't know what to do if that was taken away from them.

Knowing that she got her point across Hinata removed the threatening chakra from her hands before unblocking all of Hidan's chakra points that she had blocked during their spar. "You should be able to move in a couple minutes, maybe sooner with your healing rate." Hinata plastered a fake smile on her face, "that was a great match we should do it again sometime."

Hinata stood and dusted herself off which reminded her that her clothes were still covered in dry blood. _I'll have to clean those later. Especially because I only have one set now. Maybe when I'm sent out on a… mission… I can pick up some new training attire._ Through her reverie Hinata had changed her clothes back into the ones she normally wore when she was in the Leaf village as a civilian: her long violet skirt and thin faded sweater.

"Huhuhuhu, you really got your ass handed to you," Hinata heard Kakuzu tease Hidan.

"Shut the fuck up ya bastard" Hidan grumbled.

Hinata mentally brought herself back before interjecting, "Hidan should have won." Everyone's attention focused on Hinata. Hinata explained further, "I was fortunate because I had heard of the Jashin Religion before, it was talked about in a few S-Ranked scrolls in the ANBU library."

Hidan tiredly pushed himself up on his forearms and scowled at Kakuzu, "See it's not my fucking fault."

A light laugh from Deidara caused Hidan's scowl to deepen.

"What the hell you laughing at?" Hidan bit with irritation.

"Hahaha, she's just trying to be you feel better, un. She still beat your ass fair and square." Deidara curled over with laughter at the expense of his friend. "Your… haha… like a fuckin kid… hahaha… that needs his mommy to make him feel better! Hahahahahaha!"

"Why you little…" Hidan jumped up, his chakra now back to normal, and started chasing after the hysterical Deidara. "Come back here ya fuckin coward and say that to my face!" Hidan yelled while swing his scythe like a mad man.

Hinata stared at the scene before shaking her head in amusement. "Are all of you like that?" She jerked her thumb towards the _frolicking_ duo.

"No." Kakuzu and Sasori deadpanned simultaneously.

A small smile twitched its way onto Hinata's face.

Hinata looked around to realize that the Uchiha of the Akatsuki was nowhere in sight. With the rest enveloped in the dispute between Hidan and Deidara, Hinata made her way to her bedroom which was where she assumed him to be.

%%%%%

An eerie silence had surrounded the group since they had arrived at their destination, the location where Hinata was ambushed by the Akatsuki, and found not even a slight trace of where the Akatsuki could have been heading. There was a trail before it vanished into nothingness leading the Leaf nin to believe they had teleported to their base.

Kakashi and Sasuke were at the front of the pack, heading towards the nearest town to listen in on villagers in an attempt to get a lead. Both were at break neck speeds and both were trying to surpass the other. They both made it seem so natural that Jiraiya was the only one to truly notice the competitive edge and irritation between the two. It was beginning to grate on his nerves which were already irritated.

Jiraiya sent a burst of chakra to his feet as he jumped upwards and over the testosterone induced males in front of him.

"Okay" Jiraiya chided as he landed on a stable branch, "what the hell's going on?"

Kakashi had to crouch and grip onto the branch below him in order to remain in balance after stopping from such high speeds. Sasuke instead flipped and landed on the ground with a scowl that would do any Uchiha proud.

Jiraiya jumped down to join Sasuke while motioning for Kakashi to join him.

"Why are we stopping?" Sasuke snapped.

With a flick of his wrist Jiraiya pointed in the direction they came from to see team Hebi in the far distance trying to catch up.

"We need to wait for them, so while we're doing that are you guys going to tell me what's going on?" Jiraiya queried irritatedly. _I would have expect this from Sasuke, but not from Kakashi._ "You two have been at each other's throats for weeks now."

Sasuke and Kakashi turned to glare at one another.

"We just had a dispute a while back and haven't yet made up" Kakashi explained minimally.

Jiraiya sighed, _I could have figured that much out on my own. _"What was it about?"

It was Sasuke who interjected next his glare harsh and hands stuck in his pockets. "That old pervert just needs to back off Hinata, or I'll make him back off."

Kakashi chuckled sarcastically, "Sasuke, you have a few more years before you can actually back up words like those."

Sasuke remained silent as his Sharingan flared into action. It was the Uchiha way to use actions instead of words, and Sasuke felt he had be talking a little too much lately.

Unfortunately, Jiraiya intervened and put a warning hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "I don't know what started this jealousy thing between you two, but it needs to be put on hold for now. Our main priority is getting her back. Besides, she can take care of herself! She can make decisions for herself! You're both treating her how the Hyūga used to, like she is weak and defenceless. She's not." _Me and Tsunade trained her ourselves so she better not be. Damn, if Tsunade heard these two she would probably beat them into oblivion._

Kakashi's face softened at Jiraiya's honest words.

Sasuke just turned away and continued on their previous path.

%%%%%

_Flashback - to the night of the kiss_

Hinata snuck her way undetected through the village due to her perfectly masked chakra and impressive stealth skills. Using the key she knew to be under the mat, Hinata silently opened the door and entered before closing it behind her.

On shaky feet Hinata tiptoed her way through the lightly lit hallway only to be slammed against the wall seconds later. On impact Hinata raised her arms, palms outwards, to show she didn't mean any harm.

"Hinata? You should have spiked your chakra so I knew it was you" Kakashi mumbled groggily.

Hinata smiled weakly, "Sorry Kashi. I should have known better." She dropped her arms down beside her.

Kakashi lightened his hold on Hinata, but kept his close proximity. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing. I was just hoping to sleep on your couch tonight. Is that alright?" Hinata whispered.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, _she's stuttering._ "Did Sasuke do something?"

Hinata forced a laugh and pushed herself away from Kakashi, her long locks tousled behind her. "After all these years Kashi, do you still think that I can't handle myself?"

Hinata was stopped with a hand snaking around her waist.

"K-kashi?" Hinata stammered.

Kakashi pulled Hinata closer as he used his free hand to brush her navy blue hair behind her ear and away from her neck.

"Kashi?" Hinata tried again to get his attention.

She felt Kakashi's calloused fingers run down to just below her her jaw before it stopped.

"W-what are…" Hinata began to question her partners actions before it finally registered to her what Kakashi was actually doing. She quickly manoeuvred out of his arm and turned to face him now an arms length away. Hinata exhaled as she took in Kakashi's appearance. His normally crisp hair was sagging slightly covering his scarred eye and his face was fully visible with his mask scrunched on his neck. He looked exhausted.

"Kashi don't worry, just go back to bed. I'm sorry for waking you" Hinata worried.

Kakashi stepped closer grabbing Hinata's chin before tilting her head up and to the side, revealing the newly formed bright pink hickey.

"Did… did Sasuke do this?" Kakashi stumbled over his words in an attempt to stay calm.

"It's fine Kashi." Hinata put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"It's obviously not fine" Kakashi snapped, "if you felt like you needed to escape and come here." Kakashi turned around and pulled up his mask so that it was now covering the lower half of his face. He hastily tried to exit through the front door only to be stopped by a lightening quick Hinata blocking his way.

"Kashi… please" Hinata begged with pleading eyes. "I just wanted to clear my head and I knew that I could do that if I came and saw you. I… I was just… confused by Sasuke."

Kakashi huffed and relaxed his shoulders before pulling Hinata into a bone crushing hug. After a minute he released her, turned her around, then pushed her towards the living room.

Hinata plopped down on the cushiony couch by the far armrest and Kakashi joined her by sitting at the opposite end. As if falling into routine Hinata laid on her back and relaxed her head on the couch before tucking her cold toes under Kakashi's leg.

Kakashi chuckled as he wiped the sleep from his eyes, "You got out of there so fast that you forgot your shoes?"

Hinata covered her mouth as a fit of giggles escaped her lips, "I wonder what people would say if they found out that the Red Moon is so ditzy that she forgets how to dress herself sometimes?"

Kakashi continued to laugh, "You would continue to strike fear in feet everywhere."

Hinata couldn't hold back as her head tilted into the couch as another set of giggles consumed her. She calmed down, but still had a large grin, "See I was right, you can always distract me."

Kakashi sighed and relaxed his head against the backrest of the couch, "Sorry I got so pro…"

"Kakashi" Hinata interrupted sternly. She sat up and rested her forehead on his shoulder, she softly added, "I get it." Hinata grabbed his hand with her own for her next words, "They would all be so proud of you: Minato, Obito, Rin." She felt his hand clench underneath her own. "Y-you represent everything your team strived for, never apologize for that."

Kakashi released the breath he didn't know he was holding along with his hand that was in a tight fist. He intertwined his fingers with Hinata's as he whispered, "Thanks Hina."

Hinata smiled slightly, "Just go to sleep, Kashi. Your hair clearly already has."

Hinata expected a sarcastic reply to her attempt at lightening the mood, but Kakashi was already asleep. Hinata smiled as she nuzzled closer to her overprotective partner.

_End Flashback_

%%%%%

Hinata creaked open the door to her new bedroom, her long skirt flowing with every step. Unsurprisingly as she entered she saw the missing Uchiha sitting casually with his right knee up and right arm resting on top of it. The Uchiha's eyes once closed rolled open to stare at the woman in front of him.

While keeping her eyes on Itachi, Hinata made her way over to her bed that was directly across from him. She sat down on the end and pulled her hair out of its confining ponytail and ruffled her bangs through her fingers.

The two stared intently into one another's unique eyes. Both didn't know what to think of the person before them, after all both had been high ranking ninja long enough to know to not trust a supposed ally right away.

Jumping straight to the point Itachi in his usually cold and distant voice began where they had left off before they were interrupted, "Who else knows about the mission I was assigned?"

Hinata took a deep breath as she crossed her legs under her skirt. "As I said before my original intention was to keep your mission to myself, however, a promise I made to your brother made me rethink my plan. I promised Sasuke that when I came for him - to retrieve him from Orochimaru - there would be a place for him in the village. My hopes were that he would be accepted and not placed in prison."

While Hinata spoke she tried read the Uchiha's facial expressions, but nothing was coming across. She continued, "It was about two months before the day that I was assigned to capture Sasuke and return him that I finally had a talk with the Hokage about Sasuke-san's placement when he returned." Hinata looked down at her hands before catching herself and making eye contact once again. "Hokage-sama was much more adamant about a harsh punishment for Sasuke-san than I had originally anticipated. He had hurt people very close to her. I knew that I would have to make a very tempting deal for her to change her view. That's when I thought of you."

Itachi had been following Hinata's story intently and he decided he didn't like where it was heading. "What was the deal you made?" Itachi inquired though there was no inflection in his tone.

Hinata's eyes became hard, "After I explained to her the information I gathered about you and your mission from Danzo's files I made a deal that in return for amity with Sasuke, I must return you as well."

"And if you cannot get me to return to the Leaf that mean Sasuke's freedom will be revoked?" Itachi questioned.

"No," Hinata stated determinedly.

Itachi narrowed his eyes skeptically, "What will happen if you fail?"

Hinata explained numbly, "My position and status will be revoked; I would be removed from ANBU and placed as a regular shinobi. However, due to the secrecy of my identity it will be more likely that I am removed from active duty all together." _Though we will see how secret it will be now that Naruto and Sakura know about me._

Itachi brushed his raven hair off of his face as he absorbed everything that was just told to him. _Why would she tell me all of this? It would make more sense for her to use Sasuke a form of blackmail to get me to return…_

"I'm telling you all of this," Hinata further explained her reasoning, "because I respect you enough to allow you to make the _right_ decision on your own after presented with all of the facts. You have given your life for _our_ village, it would be wrong of me to not give you the choice." _I am sure there are things that I do not yet know. I am sure that his decision will be based on what is best for the village. So even if I do not understand his decision I will follow it. _Hinata's brow crinkled in determination with her thoughts.

"I thank you for your trust" Itachi stated blandly, "but how do you know I will not betray you. How can you put the villages fate in a traitors hands?"

Hinata's face relaxed and a small smile adorned her porcelain features, "Because you are not a traitor."

%%%%%

**Author's Notes**

**1 - in chapter 5 Hinata used this when she fought to capture Sasuke and return him to the Leaf**

**Hii :) I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I don't want to rush along Hinata's and Itachi's relationship… but it's like torture right now :P **

**I have so many ideas for the two of them, but I have to calm myself… try to calm myself ;)**

**Thank you so so so so so much to everyone who has reviewed, favourited, followed, and even just read my story. Please review so I can know what you think of everything so far, all of your opinions matter to me :) :) :) and let me know if anything isn't making sense… sometimes I do this thing where I think something but don't actually write it :P**

**Anyways,**

**Until next time**

**EK**


End file.
